Who do you like more?
by DealtShadow35
Summary: it's a series of loving and force cheating but in the end, the love becomes stronger, Futa, incest, force chesting.
1. Chapter My Mother

—

 ***I'm come out of the gateway made of shadows by myself***

 **D:yo, welcome to the one-shot Naruto story! Also, it's a lemon of course.**

 **D:and blaze aren't joining me on this since well he doesn't like this one anyway, you have to ask himself why on that…..or that I lift without me knowing.**

 **D:read and found out!**

 **D:I don't own Naruto as it belongs to its rightful owners, I wonder where Blaze is?**

 ***A Demonic Claw Grabs Dealt's head, and he is pale white***

 **D:well, this is a new feeling…..is that you blaze?**

 ***Dealt turns to see Alucard instead with Blaze looking very Demonic Behind Alucard***

 **D:...well fuck….**

—

 **Who Do You Like More?**

 **Chapter Me? Or, My Mother?**

Konoha, Uzumaki house

A woman with long link blue hair with fair skin as she has white eyes as she has 25 years old as her figure is a nearly perfect hourglass and has double J breasts and a massive heart shape plump ass.

She is Hinata And in front of her, are two other woman, one is the same age as her as she has long blonde hair as she takes them in twintails and blue eyes as her breasts are big as Hinata's but with a perfect hourglass figure and a bubble phat ass, she is Naruko Uzumaki and she's staring toward the 2nd woman who has long red hair with violet eyes as she has Double K breasts and perfect hourglass figure and her ass is mix of plump and phat as it's fat and juicy, for she is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruko's mother.

However, what's more, both have Gigantic harden cock, Naruko having a 17 and a half inch and Kushina's is 18, and why are there like this? Well, it all started yesterday.

Flashback yesterday

Naruko who is wearing her black jacket with an orange skirt, showing long her legs as she's next to Hinata her girlfriend as she's a bit taller then Hinata as Hinata is wearing light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings.

Moreover, the two are talking about something that Naruko found from her mother's collection of scrolls which Kushina keep it in her office, and what's more the scroll seem very old, "are you sure that Miss Uzumaki won't found out that you just take this scroll without her knowing?" said Hinata as she isn't sure about this, as Naruko say "oh what she doesn't know, won't kill her and besides, I'm very sure Mom had forgotten about this and most likely don't remember it"

As Hinata say "are you still against Miss Uzumaki?" as she knows why Naruko is that, as Naruko say "I don't know what you are talking about" as she is looking away from Hinata as she is sweating.

"Sigh, you should get it over it with Naruko, Miss Uzumaki didn't mean to throw your special edition ramen" said Hinata, that's when Naruko looks at her, "if I didn't know any better, I feel like that you like my mother more than me Hinata" Hinata starts Stuttering "n-no! It's n-not like that! I j-just think your g-grudge against her s-should be o-over with", Naruko snorts "She is an Uzumaki, She knows not the throw Ramen away!" said Naruko as Hinata sighs as she knows she won't get through her with getting over it.

So the Hyuga girl ask her about the scroll that the Uzumaki found and what does it hold, which is Naruko didn't check it, so their went toward Naruko's house to see what it contains.

They Arrive at the house and to Naruko's joy, her mother, Kushina isn't here and must have stepped out, so both girls went to Naruko's room and saw what this scroll holds.

Naruko's room

Naruko is sitting on the floor with her bed behind her as she opening the scroll and Hinata is watching, Naruko uses writes as well hand sign she has never seen before as she knows it's a jutsu and she sees the name of it, and Naruko reads it out loud "Uzumaki style: Futa no Jutsu? What?" as she confused, She has no idea what it is.

Hinata sees it as well and says, "want me to try it?" with Naruko shakes her head "no way! Know what it will do to you! So as your loveable girlfriend, I will do it" said Naruko as she makes the hand signs from the scroll.

Naruko makes the last sign and says "Uzumaki Style: Futa No jutsu", since Naruko done that, she started to feel something, Growing under her skirt, and that's not normal, without warning, Naruko gets up, Surprises Hinata by that, as Naruko taking off her skirt along with her panties, with Hinata still sitting down with Naruko close to her and next thing she knew.

SMACK!

Something Massive hits against her forehead, as Hinata sees a 17 itch cock resting against her forehead, Hinata is blushing like crazy with spirals form in her eyes as she says "W-Wow" as she couldn't believe this happen.

Naruko is the same state with her saying "w-wait! T-that jutsu gives you a penis? W-why?", Hinata moves a bit away from Naruko and her new member as she notices kajins appearing on the scroll under the jutsu, she picks it up and reads it. "This Jutsu is to be used by the women if the clan is only women and if all the men have died" said Hinata as she reading it as Naruko snaps out of it after hearing Hinata, "wait doesn't that mean there was a time when all the man of the Uzumaki Clan were dead? So the woman use this thing to revive the clan?" said Naruko as she is piecing it together.

"Like right now since you and your mother are the only ones" said Hinata as she adds that, as Naruko nods as she says "true, so does it go away?" as she needs to do, Hinata reads and says "It does not say, I think you might have to live with it for the rest of your life Naruko" as she looking at it, Naruko sighs as she says "so what are we doing to do?"

Then it hits her, as Naruko says "oh Hinata~."

Hinata looks very nervous as she says "y yes?" as Naruko say "should we test this out?" as she takes off her clothes with Hinata blushing badly.

Lemon starts

Soon enough Naruko lightly tackles onto Hinata and kisses her with their breasts against each other, "I am in the mood for some fun, more so since I have this thing and who knows, you might get pregnant with my child~" says Naruko as Hinata is blushing badly as she remembers of the time there had done it but this time is different.

As Naruko unzips Hinata's shirt and her breasts bounce free as Naruko says "I can never get enough of your gigantic tits Hinata~" Naruko starts to suck on Hinata's breasts with Hinata starts moaning loudly with Hinata moaning out "s-so good! Suck on my tits more.", Naruko does and starts to finger Hinata's pussy by having her hands under Hinata's pants as she is moaning louder with her pussy getting wetter.

Naruko then removes her mouth from Hinata's tits as she takes off of Hinata's pants and panties then put the tip of her cock at the entrance of Hinata's pussy as she says "I can't wait anymore Hinata! I want to fuck you." with Hinata says "w-wait! I'm not ready-" Naruko push her cock into Hinata's pussy with the Hyuga girl screams out "yet!"

"Damn Hinata you are tight!" says Naruko with Hinata saying "it's too big and thick. P please Naruko. T take it out."

Meanwhile outside of Naruko's room

Kushina who is wearing her Jounin gear and not only that, she just come back from a mission as she on her way to her bedroom for a shower as her vent is hugging her Double K cup breasts as her pants are hugging her thick legs as well her Plump as Kushina walks past her Daughter's room as she hears.

"Shit. P please Naruko take it out. M my pussy can't handle it." said voice that Kushina knows is Hinata's as she walks up to the door quietly and slightly opens the door and sees.

Back inside of Naruko's room

Naruko is thrusting into Hinata with the Hyuga girl screaming as she slowly getting to used it as she screams out "N-Naruko. P-please-be gentle."

"But your pussy feels so good Hinata! I can't help it," says Naruko as the Uzumaki girl bucking her hips as she is thrusting into her busty Hyuga girlfriend's pussy more while the two don't know that Kushina is watching them going at it as Kushina notice the scroll that is on the floor as she's thinking.

' _That no good! She went into my things and took it without permission_.' said Kushina in her thoughts, as well coming up with a plan to make Naruko pay for taking things without permission.

As Naruko thrusting into Hinata as the Hyuga girl is slowly rising her legs upward as she now used to Naruko's massive rod in her as she is screaming out in joy as she screams out "More please more. Fuck me more with your cock Naruko. Fuck me." as Naruto smiles as she lays in and kisses Hinata deeply.

Kushina is not happy because her daughter takes the scroll without asking from her own office too, as she goes to her room to come up of how to Make Naruko pay for this.

As Naruko lifts Hinata and gets her on the bed as she asks Hinata, "do you enjoy this more than us rubbing our pussies each other Hinata?" Naruko ask as she grabs her girlfriend's breasts while fucking her more as their started to sweat with Hinata answering "Y-yes, I'm falling for your massive cock Naruko!" with hearts popping out her head as the two making the mattress squeaking loudly as the two girls go at it even more, Naruko moves her hands under her Hyuga girlfriend, and now her hands has Hinata's ass in them, "I love you so much Hinata" says Naruko with Hinata answering back "me too!" as the two kisses other again.

Naruko breaks the kiss as she thrust her cock more into Hinata's pussy while lifting one of her legs and place it on her shoulder, with Hinata screaming louder as she is losing her mind, the same goes for Naruko as she thrust her cock more while his girlfriend of a Hyuga's leg.

As Hinata screams out "y-your so good at this Naruko. K-keep it up. I will have your baby in no time." with her breasts bouncing more, "Oh I can't wait for that my busty girlfriend!" says Naruko as she bucking her hips faster with her cock thrust faster into Hinata's pussy as the Hyuga girl screaming even more as she just cum on the spot.

An hour later

Hinata is now riding Naruko's cock with the Uzumaki girl has her hands on the Hyuga girl's thick legs with Hinata screaming out with her gigantic breasts bouncing "O-Oh fuck. Yes. Y your massive rod is hitting all the places that I never felt before Naruko." as she moving her hips to the limit as well stopping for a sec to shake her hips on her Uzumaki Girlfriend's cock before resuming moving her hips with Naruko says "Oh I love this! Watching you riding my cock as well these melons of yours bouncing like that!"

Naruko then sits up and starts to suck Hinata's breasts again with Hinata moans upon that as she riding Naruko's cock more with the Hyuga girl say "y-yes. L-lick my breasts more Naruko." as she loves it so much as both girls are losing it badly.

Naruko turns her eye to the window and notice that it's nearly sundown, "it seems it's almost sundown, want to stay in the night and fuck all night long~" says Naruko as she starts moving her hips and starts thrusting her cock into Hinata with the busty Hyuga girl say "O-Oh my! Y-yes I would love to." Hinata then starts thinking about Kushina, ' _I wonder if I would catch Kushina masturbate again?'_ as she is screaming out of her mind as Naruko making her thrusts go faster while holding onto her Hyuga girlfriend's ass as there plump ass cheeks jiggling on Naruko's hands as the two keep going while sweating more.

3 hours later

Naruko has Hinata on all fours with her cock thrusting deep inside of Hinata's pussy with Hinata screaming more as both of them are completely covered in sweat, "I-I can't think straight Naruko. All I'm thinking is your cock drilling deep inside of me."

Naruko smiles then grabs Hinata's breasts and says "Good to know" with Naruko thrusting into her more and starts licking Hinata's neck with her moaning louder.

Naruko then gets Hinata into the missionary position as the Hyuga girl says "yes Naruko! Fuck me more with your Uzumaki meat rod. Please get me pregnant" as Naruko smirks as she makes her thurst go harder and rougher with Hinata's pussy squirting out a bit of its juice as the both of them go on for hours until late at night.

Lemon over

In Kushina's room

Kushina has been thinking of what she should do to make Naruko pay for taking that's not hers to take, Then it hits her take Hinata or rather fuck her, Uzumaki milf smirks as she makes the same hand signs that Naruko used as she says "lets see how you act when I fuck your girlfriend and have her scream my name out, Naruko if you are thinking this is about you taking something that isn't yours" as Kushina forms the last sign.

Then a cock appears under her panties as Kushina smirks.

The next day, around Noon.

Shower room

Hinata is taking a shower as she remembered of what happened last night with her and Naruko doing it like wild animals in heat as she thinking ' _if I remember right, Naruko said that she has to do something with Lady Tsunade and won't be back around night time, well I guess while I wait, I take a nap after my shower'_ as she washes her hair, The door opens quietly, as a pair of feet walks in the shower room and makes way toward Hinata as pieces of clothes fall on the floor, Then when the Person is naked, Hinata has her breasts grabbed which Hinata eeps with a blush as she looks back and see who it is.

Lemon starts

It is Kushina, and this shocks the Hyuga girl at what the Uzumaki milf is doing "m-miss U-Uzumaki! W-what are you doing?" said Hinata as she surprised.

"My Daughter took the scroll, so I will take you~" says Kushina, as the red hair milf is folding Hinata's breasts as the Hyuga girl "I-I knew she would get i-in trouble b-but n-never thought this b-be the outcome" says as she blushing badly, Kushina smiles evilly then has her cock between Hinata's legs and Hinata feels it and she blushing way more than before.

Also, what's more, Hinata could very well tell that Kushina is carrying a bigger package then Naruko's by one itch, but Not as thick, as Kushina say "like what you see~ I mean after all, didn't you took all of Naruko's cock in your pussy all night last night~", Hinata is shocked that Kushina knows about that.

Hinata "w-what a-are you going t-to d-do me?" says as she is blushing so bad, Kushina answers "oh simple, I'm going fuck you as my daughter did," Hinata says "p-pleased-don't do this m-miss Uzumaki!" as she is trying break free from Kushina's hold.

"Oh I'm, and please call me Kushina as it's the name you will be screaming out," said Kushina as the red hair Milf kisses the Hyuga girl on the lip, as Kushina starts fingering Hinata's pussy while Thrusting her Cock between Hinata's legs.

Hinata is thinking while being kissed by Kushina, ' _My God it is big, but Naruko is thicker, a-and she kissing the same way as Naruko, but I shouldn't enjoy it, and yet I am_!', Kushina keeps kissing Hinata with thrusting her cock between Hinata's legs as she says in her thought ' _she has such rocking body, gigantic breasts, thick thins, a plump that could rival my own, she like she's made for sex'_ Kushina keeps Thrusting between Hinata's legs, with the Uzumaki Milf keeps kissing Hinata, and Hyuga girl gives in and starts kissing back, _'Good Hinata is giving in~'_ said Kushina in her mind as she stops thrusting her cock then turns Hinata around to face her and gets her against the wall as the Red Hair Milf says to Hinata "you and me are going to so much fun~ but not here though, so should we go to my room to be continue~"

Kushina carries Hinata to her room.

Kushina's room

Hinata is thrown onto the bed as Hinata is moved away from Kushina as the Hyuga girl says while covering herself "p-please w-we s-should stop K-Kushina, I-I s shouldn't do this a-anyway!" Kushina smiles as she crawls on the bed and makes her way to Hinata while saying as she close to Hinata "oh? Then" she has her fingers walking on the Hyuga girl's leg to her chest in between Hinata's breasts, "why did you call me by my first name~ cause if you really wanted to stop~ you could have to say 'Miss Uzumaki' huh Hinata~?" as she speaks in a seducing voice.

Hinata tries to find an answer, but she can't as Kushina as her finger under Hinata's chin and kisses Hinata deeply.

10 minutes later

Kushina is moaning loudly while letting out "yes so good! Who knew you're so good giving blowjobs Hinata" as she sitting on the bed as she looks down and see Hinata sucking onto The Uzumaki Milf's cock but in her mind she is torn into as one part saying that it is not Naruko's cock yet at the same time another part of her is enjoying this as she sucking Kushina's cock more.

Kushina is smirking more as she says while moans "keep going you busty Hyuga suck my cock more" while Hinata is doing so while bobs her head onto Kushina's cock then the busty Hyuga girl takes it out and licks the sides of Kushina's cock before resuming it again.

Within five minutes, Kushina grabs Hinata's head and shoves all of her cock into the Hyuga girl's mouth which surprises Hinata with her eyes wiped open as The Uzumaki milf unleash her first load of sperm into Hinata's mouth as she says to her "you better drink all of it Hinata!" with Hinata's mouth is overflowing of Kushina's sperm with her tasting as it different then Naruko's.

Cause Naruko's sperm is soft and sweet, and Kushina is also sweet but thicker, as she drinking the Red Hair Milf's sperm as Kushina watching the ink blue busty girl drinking in loud gulps, after a minute, Kushina takes out her cock from Hinata's mouth and starts covering the Hyuga girl's face with the rest of her sperm as The Red Hair Milf says "there now you are covered with my sperm~" as Hinata feels Kushina's warm sperm on her face as well feeling the sperm that she drank in her stomach as she thinking.

' _K Kushina c cum m much an as N Naruko'_ said Hinata in her mind as she about to clean herself but Kushina grabs her and soon enough, she founds herself back on the bed while she's in a position of Kushina holding her legs in a V position.

"Time for the main part Hinata~" says Kushina as she slams her cock into Hinata's pussy with her screams out "oh god." with her gigantic breasts bounce, as she screaming with Kushina says while moving her legs like crazy in order to thrust her cock into The Busty Hyuga girl's pussy "fuck! Your pussy is so tight even though Naruko had fuck you." as she moans as she feels her cock getting tighten upon by the inner walls of Hinata with the Hyuga girl scream more.

As the massive rod of the Uzumaki Milf drilling into the Hyuga girl's pussy as it's overflowing it's juice, so much that it's making a soaking wet spot as the mattress squeaking loudly as Kushina is saying "take this! Take that." with Hinata scream louder and louder as her eyes are rolling upward as she screams out "t-this is too much. I-i'm l-losing m-my mind." with Kushina smirks upon that as she thrust her cock into her pussy more.

Ten minutes went by, and Kushina has Hinata reverse cowgirl with The Red Hair Milf says "do you love having my cock in you~" as she fucking Hinata more with the Hyuga girl's bouncing crazily like with her eyes hazy like as Hinata screaming as she moans out "d-don't m-make me s-say it p-please." as she screamed loudly with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, "but I do my dear~ cause after all I had stopped moving my hips, and now you're riding me now~" says Kushina as she points out that she's telling the truth as Hinata is bucking her hips as she slamming herself onto Kushina's pussy with her saying "P-Please n-no y-your t-tricking m-me! Y-you thrusting your cock so hard i-in me."

As Kushina says "but it's true Hinata~ there's no need lie~" as she grabs Hinata's breasts with her screams louder.

An hour later

Hinata is now trying to get away from Kushina who wants to fuck her more or seems to be as Hinata says as she against the wall with her finger on her lips, making her look sexy as hell"p-please stop Kushina~ don't fuck me more of your massive meat rod~" with Kushina smirking as she thinking ' _I think I started to love of her roleplaying of not wanting me to fuck her more'_ as the Uzumaki milf licks her lips as she knows that Hinata is playing, so she will play along as well as she gets in front of Hinata.

"But how can I not? You have such a sexy body~" said Kushina as she grabs one of Hinata's leg with Hinata says "no~ how will I ever get away from you Kushina you hot sexy milf~" as she acting, as Kushina says "now your mine again to fuck~" as she lines up her cock against Hinata's pussy and thrust it in her with the Hyuga girl screams happily then Kushina kisses Hinata deeply.

Then breaks off the kiss as the two fuck more with Kushina saying "still wanting to act like that you 'not' wanting me to fuck you~" as she grabs the other leg of Hinata and starts slamming her cock into Hinata's pussy with Hinata says "but you are having your way with me~" as Kushina smirks as she thinking that she indeed wants to act like that more.

Shortly after, Hinata who somehow 'get away' from Kushina and now is lightly running down the hall with saying "I have to get away from you Kushina~" with her breasts bouncing with Kushina Lightly running as well with her breasts and cock bouncing with her saying "come back here with you busty Hyuga~" as she catches up to Hinata and grabs her with both kissing each as both of them fall on the floor then Kushina sees Hinata turns around and says "oh no~ I got caught again~ what will I do~" while she shaking her ass toward the Uzumaki Milf.

Kushina slams her cock into Hinata's pussy with the busty Ink blue hair girl screams out loudly with the Red Hair Milf thrust her cock into her rough like as the two are fucking in hallway on the 2nd floor of the house, Hinata is scream louder with her breasts are against the wall with her drooling as well sweating, and the same goes for Kushina as such time her hips hit against Hinata, a bit of her's and The Busty Hyuga girl's sweat fly off their bodies as their keep at it even more.

After doing it for a while in the hallway, Hinata who is done roleplaying as the two are now in the living room with both the Uzumaki Milf and Busty Hyuga girl are on the floor, with Hinata facing Kushina with Kushina has her hands on Hinata's ass while thrust her cock deeply into The Hyuga girl's pussy while her breasts are bouncing against the Uzumaki Milf's breasts as she moaning out "Kushina! Kushina! Kushina!" as she keeps saying Kushina's name with the Red Hair Milf smirks upon that she fucking her daughter's girlfriend more.

"That's it! Scream out my name! And show how much you love having Uzumaki cocks in you!" says Kushina, as Hinata screaming, as she feels Kushina's cock hitting against her womb, with each hit, she loses her mind more, Hinata Kisses Kushina deeply as their moaning while kissing then breaks the kisses follow by licking each other's tongues while blushing badly.

With Kushina thrusting her deep into Hinata's pussy even more than before as the two kissing each once again.

'My god she is good' say Hinata's thought.

'My daughter was lucky to have her' say Kushina in her thought.

Kushina then takes Hinata to the kitchen as Kushina place Hinata on the table, and the Hyuga girl says "M-More~" as she wanted more of Uzumaki cock in her, Kushina slams her cock into Hinata as she screams out "yes." with her eyes rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Kushina keeps thrusting into Hinata.

As the two are shaking the table as their fucking more and more until Kushina lets out a scream as she balls deep inside of Hinata as she cums inside of the busty Hyuga girl as her pussy is overflowing of Kushina's sperm as some of it falls onto the floor with Hinata screaming out of her mind.

hours later, at night time

At Kushina's bedroom

Hinata and Kushina are in the mating press then they hear Cracking they turn to the door and sees an Angry Naruko who looks like she is ready to start cracking skulls then she says in a cold voice "Let's talk about this NOW!" while is looking at her mother with cold and angry eyes.

Lemon over

Hinata who snaps out of it as she says "w-wait N-naruko! I-It i-is n-not w-wh-" She is cut off "NOW!" Said Naruko with Venom in her voice as she is looking at Kushina.

As both get out of it the position as their walk up to Naruko as Naruko leads both of them toward the door that leads to the backyard.

Somewhere between the Living room and Kitchen

Naruko is looking toward Kushina while holding Hinata close as Hinata thinks that Naruko must hate her right now, "So what do you want to talk about Naruko?" Asked Kushina, as Naruko takes a few secs to think of what to say before saying "why were you fucking Hinata who is my girlfriend mine! First, you throw away my special ramen, and now I found you fucking Hinata."

"You took that futa scroll from my office young lady. You were very disrespectful," said Kushina

"The is one who told me not to the throw good food away? Oh, that is right YOU." Shouted Naruko as she moves away from Hinata with The Hyuga girl watching the mother and daughter arguing in front and she has no idea what to do.

' _What should I do? No What CAN I do? This is too much_ ' says Hinata in her thought as she is looking at both, as the two keep arguing, until Hinata finally knows what to do but to do that, she has stopped them first, "ENOUGH." Shouts Hinata shocking both the mother and daughter pair as their look at her with them saying "Hinata?"

As Hinata say "look, I might not have any right of saying this, but if you two so angry at each other, then the best way to let it all out is through sex! So when we have done! Moreover, you two will have a clear mind Then you two will finally bury the damn hatchet once and for all." as she is breathing hard, Naruko and Kushina are shocked as all hell.

Moreover, next thing they know, Hinata grabs both of them and right away says "Keep that seal that blocks the view as we are having sex at the backyard!" as Naruko says "but" and Hinata say "no buts! Put the seal now!"

Kushina nods to that, and the seal is up as now there can be naked at the backyard without worrying of anyone seeing them naked, Kushina and Naruko thinking ' _fuck her backbone why now why not with elders'_ as their still bit surprised of what happens as Hinata glares at Naruk who jump a little, "you! Take off your clothes now!" said Hinata in a voice that Naruko never thought that she would hear, Naruko removes her clothes.

Once Naruko's clothes are gone, Hinata come up between them and grabs their cocks which surprised them even more as shes say "the only one reason I like this is because I have grown tired of the two women who had to fuck me as their at each other necks, and now you will let out all that anger and made up once we have done, am I clear?"

Kushina and Naruko nod like mad follow by say "y yes Hinata!", then Hinata turn it around and say with a smile "good!"

' _Sex must have changed her somehow'_ said both Uzumakis in their mind as Hinata gets her knees on the grass.

Lemon start

Moreover, starts licking Naruko's cock first while lightly stroking Kushina's cock with both moanings as their say "Oh she is good at this" as Hinata switch over to Kushina's cock as she is stroking Naruko's cock.

"I agree." Said Naruko as she is moaning then Hinata starts licking both cocks at their tips as both Mother and Daughter are moaning loudly as their thinking of how Hinata was able to learn this.

15 minutes later

Naruko and Kushina both have cum, and they cover Hinata in cum with Hinata has her mouth open as she being showered by the sperm of the Uzumaki as Naruko and Kushina saying "fuck you look so hot while covered in sperm~."

Hinata starts licking it all off herself as she is tasting both sperms of Naruko's and Kushina's as both say "now it's our turn to make you cum~" as Hinata is blushing badly

It didn't take long as Hinata getting lick by the two Uzumaki as their licking her holes, Naruko has Hinata's pussy and Kushina is licking Hinata with the Hyuga girl moaning out while blushing badly "O-Oh my" as she feels their tongues in her holes as she losing it badly as Naruko is thinking 'She is so wet down here' as she licking more of the Hyuga girl's pussy while Kushina is licking deeply into Hinata's ass as she thinking 'as I said, her body is made for sex~' as she licking more of Hinata's ass.

After a while of the mother-daughter pair licking the Hyuga girl's holes as she is laying on the glass while shaking as she cum so much as Naruko and Kushina are talking who gets to fuck Hinata first. Naruko asks "So who gets Hinata first?" as Kushina says "well I was still fucking before you come in Naruko so why not let your mother show how to~."

"Oh no, you don't Kushina. It is Naruko's turn." Said Hinata who is getting up but Kushina say "but Hinata~" as she being cute like "NO BUTS. Naruko is First" said Hinata, as she does not have it as Kushina, says "aww~ no fair but fine" as she steps aside as Naruko come up to Hinata who tackles Hinata lightly as the two kisses each other.

Then Naruko slams her cock into Hinata with the Hyuga girl screams as Naruko slamming her cock deeply into Hinata with Hinata screaming out with her gigantic breasts bouncing like crazy "OH it i-is s-so b-big" says Hinata as she losing her mind badly, as their fucking on the grass as Kushina who is watching as she lightly stroking her cock as she says to herself "Damn it that should be me" as she watched them go at it wildly.

As Naruko says while slamming into Hinata with the Hyuga girl has her arms on Naruko's neck "I should have known that you had something toward my mom" with Hinata screaming as she answers "y-yes I do. B-but you are my girlfriend Naruko!" as she screams louder than before.

"Oh Lucky me~," says Naruko as the Uzumaki girl kisses Hinata deeply as she fucking Hinata even more while the Hyuga girl has her legs slowly rising.

20 minutes later

Naruko has Hinata in mating press with Hinata screaming louder with her breasts push against Naruko's, "You're enjoying this aren't you Hinata?" says Naruko as the Hyuga girl answers while Naruko slamming her cock deeper into Hinata's pussy "I love Uzumaki cocks" screamed as Naruko smirks upon that as she keeps fucking Hinata even more.

Kushina is stroking her cock harder, faster as she wants to fuck Hinata so fuck, "Damn it. I want to fuck so bad" says the Milf as she doesn't know how much more she could hold back.

Naruko thrust her cock more into Hinata as their losing their minds to the lust with Hinata's eyes becoming hazy.

Couple hours later

Naruko sees Hinata place herself onto the tree as Naruko about to fuck Hinata but "Naruko it is kushina's turn now" says Hinata with Naruko pouts a bit as she says "all right", when she steps away, Kushina runs toward Hinata as she kisses Hinata deeply as she slams her cock into Hinata's pussy with Scream out as well with Kushina moans out, "OH So good!" screamed Hinata "yes finally!" Kushina moans out as she starts having her way with Hinata with the Hyuga girl screaming with all her might.

As Naruko who looking at her cock as it's throbbing as it want a pussy to fuck, Naruko walks up behind Kushina and grabs onto her mother's breasts as she says "My cock is still so hard and wants a hole to fuck, so why not I fuck your's mom?"

Kushina stutters "W-Wait ple-" She was cut off as Naruko thrusts into her pussy with Kushina screams louder as she just cum thus releasing her load into Hinata's pussy with Hinata screams out "Damn that fast."

Couple hours later

Hinata is against the tree as she screaming louder as her pussy trusted by Kushina while is also being fucked by Naruko as their keep going at it with Naruko say "Oh mom this pussy is so tight" as she thrust her cock into Kushina's pussy roughly with Kushina scream out "a-and your cock is so thick." as she also thrusting into Hinata as she just losing it badly as they keep going.

"I am going to cum mom!" says Naruko as she thrust her cock faster, faster, with Kushina screaming more as she does the same her cock as it pushing into Hinata's pussy, Naruko cums and starts a chain reaction as she feeling up Kushina's pussy as well as womb and the same goes for Kushina as she is filling up Hinata.

As all three of them scream out "I'm Cumming." as Kushina's and Hinata's pussies are overflowing with sperm, after a while of cumming gallons worth of sperm, all three of them falls on with Kushina on Hinata and Naruko on as their breathing hard while blushing badly.

A bit later

Hinata is running lightly around the yard as she says with her breasts bouncing "oh no! They're going to have their ways with me~ someone, please help me~" as she looks as Naruko and Kushina are chasing her as Naruko saying to Kushina "your right, she enjoys roleplaying mom. Come here Hyuuga!" as she is getting into it.

"Yes she does, come back miss gigantic tits~" says kushina as their chasing her more until their corner her at the edge of the fence, as Hinata do a helpless yet sexy pose with her arms on her breasts as she says "oh no~ a pair of sexy woman with massive cocks had corner and their about to have their way with me~", Naruko walks up and grabs her breasts and say "Oh yes we are miss melon tits" as Hinata lightly push Naruko away "no~ I shouldn't let two sexy hot strangers have my wonderful sexy body~"

She covers up her breasts and pussy in a sexy way which makes both Naruko's and Kushina's cocks become very hard then before with Kushina saying "Oh she is ours" as she and Naruko walk up to Hinata as she says in a fake voice of terror "oh no~ they're going fuck me until I can no longer think~" as she lightly biting onto her finger.

Soon enough, Hinata finds herself being fuck both of her holes thrust by Naruko and Kushina "That is right you melon titted slut you are our property now" says Kushina who has her cock thrust into Hinata's ass as Naruko says while fucking Hinata's pussy "that's right! Also, that means we will fuck you whenever we wish."

"N-No A-anything b-but that please have mercy on me~" screamed Hinata as she is going crazy with lust as her breasts bouncing on Naruko's face.

As the two keep fucking Hinata more and more for hours on end, until sunrise.

Lemon over

Time skip, morning

Naruko Hinata and Kushina are resting under the tree with Hinata in between the two as Hinata asks "so, have you two cooled off now?"

"Yes." Both of them said which makes Hinata smile, "so will you two forgot your grudge and made up?" says Hinata as Naruko and Kushina look at each other then back at Hinata with Kushina smile and say "if it makes you happy then yes."

"Good Cause next time I will tan both of your hides Red" says Hinata as Kushina also adds in "and I'm sorry for forcing myself onto you Hinata, can you forgive me?" say Kushina as Naruko "well I'm sorry taking the scroll without asking your mom, and I should be more respect toward you mom", as so each forgive each as their fallen asleep under the tree as their sleep the day away.

Epilogue

Six years later

Hinata who is now older as she looking after a pair of children which oddly enough even though their twins, one has red hair and the other blonde as the red hair has her left eye white and the blonde hair girl has her right eye white, They are Naruhi for the redhead and Hitomi for the blonde, Hinata's twin daughters which she got pregnant by both Naruko and Kushina and speaking of which, right now she's pregnant with twins again as Naruhi come up to Hinata and says "mommy, where are mama Kushina and mom Naruko?"

"I don't know Sweetie," said Hinata who is lying as she knows full well that Naruko and Kushina are in the bedroom having sex as Naruko is making Kushina Pregnant with her next child and the same goes for Kushina with Naruko.

"But I know for sure they be here for dinner," says Hinata as she pats Naruhi's head as she says "ok, Hitomi come on! Let's play ninja! You will be the rouge!"

Hinata smiles watching her kids go and play as she looks up at the sky as she is looking forward to the future with Naruko and Kushina as she smiles.

The End

—

 **D:*looks all beat up* is this because I vanish without you blaze? *has the Dunce hat on.***

 **P: I got Alucard to help me out, and YOU WERE NOT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND**

 ***a crow fly pass us***

 **D:you do know that I never in the right mind right? Anyway, I guess time for us to go! *gets up* all right, what do you guys think of this? Leave your thoughts in the review as for me, and it feels different, in a good way, kind of, you blaze?**

 **P: Eh Kind if but I think we can call this the sister to the "Who I want my first to be!"**

 **D:Yup, so again leave your thoughts about this and favorited for future updates, now then *opens a gateway and walks through it but heads pops out* and Flames are no longer welcome.**

 ***Blaze is already gone.***

—


	2. Chapter My Sister

—

 ***both Dealt and Blaze just out of the gateway***

 **D:where are we? Mmm odd, this feeling, it has the aura that one shot story 'who do you like more? Me or my mother,' I wonder why? *thinking about it.***

 **P: Maybe Because this is 'who do you like more? Me or My sister?'**

 **D:it is? I see….is this like 'i want my first to be' and 'naruto master of kunoichi,' Blaze?**

 **P: Kind of this is Naruko and her Fiance Samui with her Sister Naruhi, and you will find out more.**

 **D:if that so? *I head over to this world's Uzumaki house***

 ***Blaze Follows Dealt***

 ***both Dealt and Blaze had arrived at the Uzumaki house with both getting on a tree as they are looking through the window of the house***

—

 **Who do you like more?**

 **Chapter Me? Or my Sister?**

Uzumaki house

2nd floor, the bedroom of the older sister

A girl with blonde with long twintails as she is 18 years old as she wearing a black combat shirt as it hugs her perky Double H with an orange skirt as it showing off her long legs, she is Naruko Uzumaki and right now, she sees her fiance of 2 years in bed with her older sister.

She is not happy at all and wakes them both up by cracking the door frame, as the first one is the fiance who has short blonde hair with light blue eyes, she only has a white tank shirt on as it hugging her Double J breasts, she is Samui and next to her is Naruko's older sister of Naruhi she has Triple K cup breasts and she is 26 years old and they look toward the door and Samui is shaking with tears in her eyes "N-Naruko p-please I can explain-"

She does not get to finish as Naruko comes up to her and lifts her bridal style and carries her out of the room and into her room.

Samui lands on Naruko's bed then Naruko strips to her Bra and Panties, but the thing is Naruko is not an ordinary girl she was born a futa. Naruko gets on the bed and Pulls Samui to her where her back meets Naruko's breasts, and her fiance hugs her close. "I am not angry at you, but at my sister, she has always done this to me. I have something nice when she tries to steal it or them from me. So she tried to do that to you." Naruko whispers then Kiss Samui's head.

Samui can't hold it in anymore she turns around and starts to cry on Naruko's chest. "Shhhh let it out Samui-hime. Let it all out." said Naruko as Samui say "you don't get it! I-I let her seduce me! Without thinking!", Samui tells Naruko of how it happened.

Flashback two days ago

Naruko and Samui are holding each lovingly in front of both Naruko's sister and mother Kushina with Kushina saying "oh you two are so in love~."

"Yes, we are she is my Fiance mom remember that." Said Naruko as she pulls Samui closer, as Naruhi who has red hair humps as she is looking away as Kushina says "oh I know, but I'm just so happy for you Naruko" as she is smiling brightly, Naruko says "I am glad she said yes because she is the one for me. Plus Kiba can't do a thing that stupid pervert" as she Kisses Samui as both of them blush.

Naruhi gets up from the table as she says "I'm getting out of here, all this lovely is too much for me" as she walks out of the dining room as she thinking ' _she should have been mine!'_ as Kushina thinks that her oldest must be jealous that Naruko found someone that she would spend all her life with, but she bush it off as she says "so tell me, does Samui know about you know what?"

That's what Samui is getting confused about with what Kushina said, and then it hit her "Oh About Naruko being different from being a normal girl yeah I do. I don't care I love her so much~" says Samui as Kushina say "oh good!" as she smiles more.

Samui then moans as Naruko kisses her neck and has her left hand on Samui's ass as Samui stops while saying "oh you~" as she smiles.

A bit later at Naruko's room.

Naruko's door gets to open up by both Naruko and Samui as the two blondes are making out while holding each other tightly, Naruko hands move all over Samui's body before resting on her breasts and then Naruko breaks the kiss and says "Lets see you give me a sexy strip dance love I want to see your sexy body move" as she licks Samui's lips lightly, "Of course but first you remove everything" says Naruko with Samui blushing with smile as she makes Naruko sit on the bed as she slowly taking off her clothes, after Samui got her shirt off her bra-clad breasts bounce.

Samui gives them a shake-making them bounce more, and Naruko's eyes follow each movement, then the Bra comes off, and Samui's breasts defy gravity. She shakes them again, and Naruko can't take her eyes off them. Samui turns around and giving her ass a little shake, and Naruko's Eyes move toward her ass. Samui then removes her pant and bends forward giving Naruko an eye full of her Panty clad ass. Then the Panties come off, and Samui shakes her ass more than she reaches behind and delivers one of her ass cheeks a smack.

Samui smirks seeing that Naruko can remove her eyes then she stands up straight and gives Naruko an erotic dance with her ass and breasts bouncing while she dances. Naruko then sees Samui sit in her lap and asks "So~~ how was that love~?" asked Samui

Naruko smirks then hands smack Samui's ass and stay there while giving it a squeeze making Samui moan "Oh you were perfect love, I'm so glad was saving myself for you~" says Naruko as Samui say "me too~" as both kisses each other again while blushing badly.

Lemon starts

Then Samui starts taking off Naruko's clothes as Samui says "and today, we will finally lose our virginities~," "Yes but to the ones we love, and I would not have it any other way Samui~hime." Said Naruko with a loving voice as her shirt gets taken off by Samui as Samui goes for the bra, Samui takes off Naruko's bra and kisses Naruko's breast with Naruko moans upon that.

Naruko gets her hand on Samui's head as Samui keeps kissing Naruko's breasts as she then makes her way down, When Samui got to Naruko's pants she removes them along with her panties and Naruko's cock hits Samui in the forehead, as Samui sees that Naruko's cock is 17 inches long and it's thick as an arm, "y-you c-cock,i-is so long a-and thick"

"Yes it is but Remember I have my beautiful fiance naked in front of me~," says Naruko, as Samui smiles and kisses the tip of Naruko's cock, Naruko moans at that then Samui starts licking Naruko's cock and Naruko starts moaning, "oh yes baby lick my cock," says Naruko.

As Samui licking more of Naruko's cock as she is thinking ' _it's so big and thick~'_ as she is licking more of her beloved fiance's cock as Naruko is moaning loudly while folding her left breast with a blush as she says "Oh your tongue is so soft Samui~hime. More please, before taking it into your mouth" as she is moaning more with Samui licking more of Naruko's cock for a bit longer.

Meanwhile in Naruhi's room.

Naruhi is on her bed as she hears moaning through her walls since her room is next to Naruko's after all as she is saying to herself, ' _now their going to fuck! Grr, that should be me. I have known Samui longer But No while I was shy Naruko snatched her up from me!'_ as she graining on her teeth as she hears "oh god. Your mouth feels so warm and tight Samui."

' _I will show my little Sister, Samui and that body is mine'_ Naruhi finds the jutsu scroll she was looking for Futanari no jutsu, She is not happy Naruko was born a futa and not her but the Jutsu is not permanent it ends after long hours of sex, as it depends on the woman who uses it.

Naruhi smirks as she has plans.

Back in Naruko's room

Naruko is moaning wildly with a darker blush as Samui is sucking Naruko's cock with no mercy as she bobs her head at a fast rate, 'Her cock is so tasty and so big I am glad that we are having our first time together~' says Samui in her thought with Naruko moans out her words "oh fuck~ your so good Samui~ i-its l like t-that y-you have done this before~"

Naruko has her hand on Samui's head as she bobbing her head more while sucking more of Naruko's cock but she takes it out of her mouth then she kisses it and licks parts of Naruko's cock, then makes it back into her mouth, "O-Oh Samui~hime why not use those wonderful breasts of yours." Samui stops and removes some of Naruko's cock from her mouth and grabs her breasts and wraps them around Naruko's cock.

with Naruko moans upon that as she moans out by the feel of Samui's breasts.

Naruhi's room

"Oh your mouth and breasts are so warm and soft I love it Samui~hime" is what Naruhi hears from through her wall as she studying the scroll, Naruhi growls then she reads she can get a woman pregnant and at that Naruhi smiles evilly ' _Yes enjoy Samui for now naruko so she will be mine, and the mother of my kids_ ' says Naruhi in her mind.

Back in Naruko's room

Naruko is moaning more as she feels Samui's breasts on her cock with Samui herself is rubbing her breasts on Naruko's cock as she says "I'm so happy that you like my breasts~."

"More like love and don't worry love I love everything about you." Said Naruko is making Samui blush as she smiles and says "oh Naruko~ you always know what to say to a girl like me~."

"Oh You have No Idea Hime~" Said Naruko as she follows by saying "a-and I-I'm cumming." as she unleashes her first load of sperm as Samui gets hit by as she founds out that Naruko can fires gallons or more worth of sperm as she say "M-My god Naruko-chan so much cum." Then Samui gets some in her mouth and is hooked as she Places her mouth back on Naruko's cock drinking from the source.

Then twenty minutes later Naruko stops cumming and Samui's stomach has swollen up a bit to where she looks two months pregnant. Samui removes her mouth and says "S-So sweet, s-so addicting Naruko-chan. I want more of your tasty and delicious cum." Samui's eyes are a little hazed over.

Timeskip one hour later

Samui is in Doggy style shaking her ass at Naruko "Come On Naruko give my pussy some licking." Said Samui in a sexy voice with Naruko smirks as she behind Samui and lightly rubs Samui's pussy which it's soaking wet with Samui moans very loud as Naruko says "wow~ your so wet Samui~" as she starts licking Samui's pussy, Samui moans and blushes "A-Are y-you s-sure that you have not d-done t-this b-before~" says Samui as she is shaking.

Naruko stops and says "no, as you are my first~" as she resumes licking her beloved Fiance's pussy with Samui moaning very loud while blushing more as her arms give in and lower down, as Naruko grabs onto Samui's ass as she is licking more of her pussy.

Samui is moaning like no tomorrow as well like a whore "Y-You a-are s-so g-good a-at t-this~" said Samui as she is lightly biting her finger as she is blushing more as well moaning louder, as she is losing it badly.

With Naruko keep going more, and more, until she stops as her face is covered in Samui's juice as Naruko rise up and has her cock against Samui's soaking wet pussy as she says "I think your pussy is ready for me and my cock~", Samui is still coming down from that, and she feels Naruko's cock head against the entrance of her pussy.

"Y-your g-going f-fuck me N-Naruko? S-soon?" says Samui as her eyes are still hazy, Naruko leans down and Kisses Samui's forehead then says "This is our most special time we give each other our first Samui~hime I love you." Naruko then grabs her breasts and kisses Samui on the lips then slowly eases herself into Samui's pussy.

As they are kissing for a good 5 minutes, then Naruko breaks it off and moves back up as she starts pushing her cock into Samui's pussy.

With Samui feeling Naruko's thick cock entering her pussy as she is biting her lip lightly with her eyes rolling upward as she is thinking ' _Naruko is stretching out my pussy so it will only accept her cock. I think I might be pregnant by the end of Tonight_ ' as she is just losing it so bad.

It takes a few minutes until Naruko has all of her cock genuinely inside of Samui's pussy as Samui says about of how thick Naruko's cock is "Y-Your so big and t-thick, please take it slow N-Naruko-chan" as her eyes become hazier as she slowly getting blind by lust as Naruko says "I-i will t-try b-but your p-pussy is too tight and so warm! I-I don't know i-if I could h-hold m-myself b-back."

Naruko has her hands on Samui's hips and has her Index and thumb pinch her nipples making her moan and Naruko starts to move slowly to get Samui us to it with Samui herself letting out light screams, and cries as both are started to sweat considerably.

Meanwhile outside of Naruko's room

Kushina is walking by while holding a basket of clean clothes as she about to walk by her two daughters doors while humping a tone as she hears as she passed by Naruko's door, Kushina hears moans and says "Oh they forgot the seals, but I guess that's love for you" as she goes on with her business as she has more things to do.

Back in Naruko's room

Naruko stops for a few secs as she says "y-your too tight my dear fiance~."

"I-It is b-because it i-is my first t-time Naru~chan." Moans out Samui as she feels Naruko's cock as it throbbing inside of her and she moans by that as Naruko resumes slowly thrust her cock as it moving inside of Samui's pussy with Samui scream out "Oh Naru~chan Please more. Fuck your loving Fiance until I am Pregnant please." Samui then moans Louder as Naruko squeezes her sides more, as she is now making her thrusts faster which makes Samui scream louder and Naruko moans louder as well.

20 minutes later

Naruko's mattress is making loud squeakings as Naruko is now slamming into Samui's pussy like a raging bull with Samui screaming out "Oh yes fuck your Fiance fuck her good. Please don't let me walk for some time. I want to be in your room confined to your bed with you taking care of me please." as Naruko answers "oh I'm planning to my Dear Samui."

Naruhi's room

' _Damn you Naruko!_ ' shouted Naruhi in her mind as she is trying not to finger herself, but then she thinks about on what Samui, ' _oh? Wanting in my sister's room? Perfect'_ said Naruhi in her minds as she is making some changes of her plans.

Back in Naruko's room

Naruko then lifts Samui with Naruko on her back with Samui on her as her back against Naruko's front as she is thrusting into Samui's pussy even more with Samui screaming as her eyes coming hazier as she says "Oh yes more please you are so good. I think you have shaped my insides to your cock only more please." as she and Naruko had lost themselves to the lust they are made together as they keep even more than before, as Naruko bucking her hips like crazy as she is slowly rising with Samui on her as she says "a-about to cum Samui! Do you want it in you."

"Yes Paint my womb white with your cum, please. Fill my womb with your love Please," screams Samui as Naruko go full-on crazy as she is thrusting into her more and more until finally, she cums and fills Samui's pussy and womb up with her massive load of sperm with Samui screams with all her heart out as she cums as well.

Naruko cums so much that Samui's stomach is inflating to make her look six months pregnant.

3 hours later

Naruko told Samui to place her hands on the wall as well bend over, Samui does so while blushing as her pussy is leaking out so much of Naruko's sperm as both blondes are covered in sweat as Naruko licks her own lips as she gets behind Samui then place the tip of her cock against Samui's ass with Samui realized of what Naruko is doing.

"W-wait y-your going to fuck m-my ass n-next?" says Samui with Naruko nods "of course, I want all your firsts after."

Naruhi's room

Naruhi can't take it anymore and is now fingering herself while imaging of her fucking Samui and making her scream out her name then Naruko's as she is thinking ' _You Bitch Naruko why are you tormenting me. Well, no matter soon your Fiance will be mine, and she will never remember even your name'_ as she is fingering more of her pussy as she close to cum.

However, then she hears Samui scream out "oh god my ass. Y-your cock is breaking my ass Naruko." through the wall.

Back in Naruko's room

Naruko is thrusting her cock into Samui slowly, but it is making Samui scream to the high heavens. Naruko has her hands on Samui's ass and is squeezing them as Naruko is making her thrusts to go faster as she is saying "fuck I don't know if I could last long being inside of your ass Samui baby."

Samui's body is rocking, and her breasts are bouncing wildly "I-I don't k-know h-how l-long I-I can l-last a-as well." as she is gone crazy with lust as she is feeling Naruko's cock thrusting deep inside.

20 minutes later

Naruko is sitting with Samui in her lap facing her while she is bouncing on Naruko's cock and Naruko's hands are back on Samui's bouncing ass and Samui's tits are bouncing in Naruko's face with Samui screaming out with her eyes wholly hazed out "I love you" over and over with Naruko also saying 'i love you too' as well as both are wholly lost themselves to their lust and love to each other as the room is filled with sweat, sperm, and desire as both.

Both keep going until late at night.

Time skip, late at Night

Lemon over

Naruko and Samui are laying on the bed as their breathing very hard while blushing with Samui say "t-that was amazing Naruko~ I-I lost count of the hours as well of how many times you made me cum~" and Naruko's cum is leaking out of her ass and pussy with her stomach is swollen to the point she looks to be 12 months pregnant.

Naruko is panting and has her Samui cuddling up to her, as she wraps her breasts on Naruko's arm as a seal appeared showing that Samui has cum 1,498 times which surprised Samui upon that.

As Naruko says "well there you go~ and I would love do you more Samui~hime, but I have something to do with Tsunade in the morning."

"Oh and what does my Fiance have planned for tomorrow?" asked Samui, Naruko smiles "oh I wish but it's just a talk about something, but I will have to be there morning, and most likely I will be back around Night" says Naruko, "I was hoping we could just spend the day together tomorrow Naru~chan cause I want to spend more time with you" says Samui as she smiles as Naruko answer "I know but you know a ninja's job is never done, so it's time for bed" as she kisses Samui and so does Samui as both fall asleep, as both what will happen.

Timeskip 11 am of the next day.

Naruko's room

Samui is looking through the dresser as she thinking about of the sex that her and Naruko had as she says in her mind while still looking, ' _Oh I really want to surprise Naruko when she returns home, maybe a dinner or oh a nice walk toward the park which I want her just have her way with me there~_ ', Samui keeps thinking until she set on making a nice dinner for Naruko, as Samui founds a white Tank top shirt as she puts in along with a bra, and what she doesn't notice.

That Naruko's bedroom door is opening up Until it is too late Samui gets knocked out by a chop toward her neck as she falls but Naruhi caught her as she says "Finally it is time to make you mine and steal you from my dumb little sister" as she smiles.

An hour later

Samui is awake by feeling something from her pussy as she regains her thoughts which are ' _what is going on?_ ' as her sight come back and what she sees, is a shock to her core.

Lemon starts

Because Samui sees Naruhi licking her pussy deeply while holding her legs upward, Samui says to her "W-What are you doing? I am Naruko's Fiance." as she still in shock, Naruhi stops and looks up then says "simple, making you mine as I should have back then" as she licks her lips of Samui's juice.

"W-What a-are you are talking about?" shouted as Shocked Samui, Naruhi says "are you that dense? Alternatively, didn't notice at all? I had feelings for you but I was too shy to act before my sister take you away from me!" as she starts fingering Samui's pussy with her starts moaning as she says "I-I am not j-just Some Prize and Naruko got to know me and likes me for who I am not just for my body!" Shouts Samui as she is moaning more as she tries to fight it.

"But I liked you first," says Naruhi as she is fingering Samui's pussy even more with Samui trying to fight as well tries to get away from her which she did by pushing her away, and head goes the door, But the door will not open. "Don't even try, the door is seal along a timer, and it can't be opened until our times together ends" says Naruhi as she made her way to her.

As Samui scream through the door "Kushina. Please help me. Kushina please!" as she is banging on the door while hoping Kushina could hear her.

"Mom is not home, so that means we can have some fun." Said Naruhi who is now behind Samui and grabs her breasts and Samui screams "No Anything but this, I love Naruko-chan.", Naruhi says "oh I know but" Samui jumped as she feels something that's very long and massive as she turns her head to see that Naruhi has a cock that's bigger than Naruko's but not just as thick but still thick in its own right, "H-How, Naruko-chan was born a futa not you!?" says Samui.

Naruhi smiles "oh just a Justus that I found long ago, and I'm going to use this cock to make you scream out my name in pure sexual pleasure~."

Samui starts to cry knowing that her future sister in law was about to fuck her against her will.

30 minutes later

Naruhi is on top of Samui as she is thrusting her cock into Samui's mouth as she is moaning and says "Oh Naruko is right your mouth is so warm." as Samui has Naruhi's cock in her mouth as she is thinking 'No I should only do this to Naruko. Oh, Naruko please help me' as she feels Naruhi thrust her cock into her mouth faster, faster until.

"Fuck. Drink my first load Samui," yelled Naruhi as she fires her first of sperm into Samui's mouth as Samui is surprised that Naruhi could and can unleash the same amount of sperm as Naruko. However, unlike Naruko's which is sweeter this cum tastes bitter as she had no choice but to drink all of it.

Which Samui is guessing that Naruhi has been bitter toward Naruko from what Naruhi had told her, But this does not excuse Naruhi for what she is doing, as Naruhi lets out a sigh of relief as she takes her cock out of Samui's mouth as she says "that felt so good~" while blushing.

Does Samui not say anything at all she does not wish to do this as she is breathing hard with leftover sperm as Naruhi says "nothing to say? That's all right, cause we have all day to ourselves~, now what to do next?"

Samui turns her head not answering anything to Naruhi which Naruhi doesn't mind as she knows there's more to come, but then Samui slaps Naruhi across her face.

A bit later

Samui is running around the room as saying while her breasts are bouncing like crazy with the tank top still on "n-no! You have already gotten a blowjob and a titfuck from me. However, I'm not letting you fuck my pussy!" as Naruhi is chasing her which she loving the chase, "Not like I am giving you a choice Samui I want you and I will have you" says Naruhi as she smirking as she chasing Samui more, as Samui keep moving away from Naruhi as much as she can until the timer ends then get out, as she looking back while running, she trips over something, causing her to fall onto the bed thus bend over.

Naruhi appears behind her and says "Oh good you are in position." Naruhi then grabs Samui's waist and rubs her cock against Samui's pussy while Samui is trying crawl away from Naruhi, but her grip is too strong for her as Naruhi keeps pull her back closer as Naruhi say "Oh you will enjoy this, my Dear Samui."

Before Samui say anything, Naruhi thrust her cock into Samui's pussy with Samui scream as she says "no. T-take it out. My pussy is for Naruko only."

"Never soon you will Belong to me only so you will learn to enjoy this in time," says Naruhi as she starts fucking Samui with Samui screaming loud then she could as she is telling Naruhi to stop it at once.

An hour later

"P-Please I-I am N-Naruko-chan woman o-only pull it out!" Shouted Samui in her mind she is saying 'SAVE ME NARUKO' as she's in the cowgirl position as Naruhi says while thrusting her cock into Samui's pussy even more with her hands on her breasts "no way! We still have so much to do Samui~."

"Please I am Begging you to stop, I belong to Naruko only, all of me no matter what you say!" Said Samui while she is crying, Naruhi answers "but Samui I did, see for yourself, I ain't moving, but you are~."

Samui is shocked and looks and sees Naruhi is right and then Samui starts crying more She is cheating on the love of her life as she is moving her hips like crazy as she slamming is on Naruhi's cock as she says "n-no. It can't be. Y-your l-lying. I w-would never!" as Naruhi says "oh but you are~" as she rises up to jumps onto Samui and kisses her deeply with Samui has her eyes wiped open.

30 minutes later

Samui in her mind has not given in but her body has betrayed her, and she is bouncing on Naruhi's cock with her playing with her breasts, "your too damn sexy Samui! With these breasts of your and don't get me started with that heart shaped ass of yours!" says Naruhi as she is smiling widely with Samui answering "O-Only f-for N-Naruko-ch-chan" as her eyes are hazy by lust as Naruhi says "still saying my sister's name? Oh no matter, sooner or later, you will be screaming my name out~ for now", she then grabs onto Samui's sides and starts thrust her cock into Samui's pussy like an animal in heat with Samui screams louder then she did before as she screams out as she just cum "Go Ahead Scream my name Samui Scream out who you truly love." said Naruhi as she wants to hear it as Samui is about to scream out.

2 hours later

"Naruhi!" Screams Samui as she is being fucked Doggy style as she keeps screaming out Naruhi's name over and over again and this is a massive turn on for Naruhi as she thinking ' _Finally Samui is all mine and I will keep her no matter what not even my Stupid little sister can have her back_ ' as she thrusts her cock into Samui's pussy like crazy as the bed is both shaking and squeaking as their rocking the bed very hard as the bed itself is on the point of breaking as Samui screams more as both her and Naruhi are sweating so much.

The Bed has broken under all of their Sex, and besides, the bed that Naruhi has is very old too. Samui is thinking ' _I love Naruhi._ ' However, a small part says ' _we belong to naruko, but now we are unclean for her I would not be surprised if she calls off the wedding._ ' that small part is crying.

Soon after that, Naruhi has her cock out of Samui's pussy with Samui begging Naruhi while shaking her ass toward her, "p-please put your cock back in me~" with her eyes hazy with lust.

"Shhh soon my Samui now show me that sexy ass of yours" says Naruhi as Samui spreads her ass cheeks without a second thought, "wonderful~" as she gets behind Samui and right away slams her cock into Samui's ass with her screaming with Naruhi screams out happily with her tongue out of her mouth "so amazing!", Samui screams like a wanton slut "Naruhi-Hime More please more" with Naruhi slam her cock deeply into Samui's ass as the two are going at it like crazy as the two haven't notice that it's sunset as they fuck even more.

Naruhi is proud then asks Samui "So Samui who do you belong to? Who is your hime?" as Naruhi then Grabs Samui's bouncing breasts again and squeezes them.

Samui screams out "you. I belong to you Naruhi-hime." as a part of her saying ' _no! Your wrong. I belong to Naruko-hime.'_

Lemon over

Timeskip 11 pm

Outside

Naruko is heading toward after a long day as she is thinking Samui all days as she smiles.

As Naruko arrived home, as she looks for Samui around the house, as leading up to found Samui in bed with Naruhi.

Flashback over

Samui is crying even more as she muttering 'that she is not worthy of Naruko-hime' or 'that she was unclean' Then she feels that she is being lifted and she looks up with teary eyes and sees Naruko looking at her with all the love in the world "Well if my fiance is unclean then I know the way to fix that." Naruko said with a soft voice filled with love.

Then they hear "and what do you think you're doing with my woman Naruko?", As Naruko looks back and sees Naruhi as she still naked as Samui notice that Naruhi still has the cock as Naruko "no she's not! She's my fiance!"

Naruhi says with a smirk "oh not after what I did with her~, after all, we have done it so many hours until the point she starts screaming my name~" as Naruko looks at her sister and say.

"Why are you doing this Naruhi? This is not you, and I looked up to so why are you doing this?" Naruko ask as Naruhi ask "why? Why do you ask? It's because of you! I had feelings for you, and I was too shy to act and when I built up the courage to confess to her! You just come in and steal her away from me! I loved Samui, But you came and stole her from me!" Shouted Naruhi then "SMACK!"

Naruhi brings her hand up to her cheek and saw a shadow clone of Naruko smack her hard and Naruko looks at Naruhi with red eyes "so you knocked my Fiance out and forced yourself on her when you knew that she is to be married and yet you did not give a fuck! It seems you have shown your true Color Naruhi-san. It seems my more loving older sister is lost. I want her back!" Shouted Naruko as Naruhi answer "whatever you say, now hand her over to me now!"

As Naruko say "No! Cause I challenge you to a competition." as she is looking at Naruhi, "What kind of competition?" asked Naruhi, as Naruko says "a marathon of sex! Whoever makes Samui cum the most wins her heart, and if you lose, you will be my slave!"

"N-Naruko-Hime w-why a-are d-doing t-this," says Samui as she shock of Naruko did, as Naruhi smirks "oh? Is that a bet in a way? Fine, I have a bit of my own, if you lose, mmmm not only I have Samui, I will not only have her in bed but you will be my slave and never allowed to touch Samui again" as the two sisters looking at each with sparks flying as Naruko "but we begin tomorrow as Samui is tired from what happened today" says, Naruhi nods "Hope your ready to be my slave Naruko" as she leaves and enters her room, leaving Naruko and Samui to themselves as Samui says "W-Why did you do this?" As her tears returned then, Naruko kisses her forehead "Oh my love I am so sorry, but this is the only way to stop her cause which is to say she won't do it again. I love you too much to let it happen Samui." Samui can tell that Naruko means this and puts her head on Naruko's Shoulder. "Now let's get you clean Samui~hime" as she carries up and takes her to the shower room.

Shower room

Naruko is with Samui as she cleaning her up as both haven't said a word with the water running as Naruko could tell that her sister had fuck Samui to the same amount of time as he did, as she washing her as Samui is replaying of what she and Naruhi did, as she doesn't want to admit it, she enjoys it, But her heart is Naruko's only.

"Samui you will be staying in my bed so if you wish to cuddle up to me as much as you want took." Said Naruko as Samui says "a-as I want to b-but I think it's best that I stay in your mother's room if she's okay with, I won't tell her what happen though" as she is comparing both sisters of what they do in bed.

'Naruko has my heart, she is kind, and a great lover and I want Naruko to win, She did stretch out my pussy and ass with her massive cock, and I love that cock. While Naruhi was good in bed a-and made my body submit to her but she's too rough, a-and that cock of her is longer then Naruko's but not as thick though, a-and now I had sex with both of them, I don't know who I truly belong to, both make me scream so loud as well so good' as she torn now as she doesn't know any more.

As Naruko says "as you wish, just make sure Naruhi doesn't get in and take you again" as Samui nods to that, once their finished showering, both of them dry up, put on their sleeping clothes and head to bed with Samui asking Kushina if she could sleep in her room but she told Kushina not to ask her why with Kushina agreeing to that and lets Samui in and locks the door. But not before Naruko says night to them both.

Naruko heads back to her room and is worried about Samui and is determined to beat Naruhi tomorrow.

The next day around noon

Kushina is enjoying herself as she's in the living room as she about to read a book that she wanted to read since her friends told her about, little did she know, there's something going on upstairs in as she is thinking about why Naruko asked her if she could use her room for something, Then she sees Naruhi go into her room, and Kushina does not ask, so with that, she forgets about it and starts reading the book which it's about woman loving a man but both are from two clans which both clans have deep hatred toward each other.

In the master bedroom

Naruko is staring toward Naruhi and the same for Naruhi with Samui sitting at the middle as she is looking at both as thinking if they're going to say anything.

Then Naruhi asks "so, how are we going to do this? After all it's not really fair that there's one Samui and two of us Naruko", Samui sighs and makes a shadow clone "There you are Naruhi a shadow clone for you while I get Samui" says Naruko ask Naruhi "very well" as she smirks as Naruko say "now we need to place the seal in order keep track of who makes Samui cum the most, and since you and me are Uzumakis, this will take all day long" Both Samui's blush at hearing this.

Naruhi says "all right ~ and get ready to lose Naruko" as she starts taking off her clothes, which she's not wearing any bra and panties and the same goes Naruko.

Once both sisters are naked and their cocks are hard up and ready to go, Both Samui's remove their clothes and then head over to their assigned Girls.

Lemon starts

Starting with Naruko and Samui, Naruko is kissing Samui in a lovely way as she starts fingering Samui's pussy as the two kissing more.

Samui's mind is going ' _Finally with our Hime again I hope she fully puts it into our mind that we belong to her_ ' as the kiss is break by Naruko as she is fingering Samui's pussy more.

While with Naruhi and Samui 2, both of them are already in the 69 positions with Naruhi is licking the thickest part of the shadow clone of Samui as Samui two is sucking Naruhi's cock as she thinking ' _W-Why Is this happening b, but a-at least she's a bit more gentle than last time'_ as she sucking more of Naruhi's cock.

Naruhi is licking more of Samui two's pussy as she starts using her fingers as she now both licking and finger Samui two's pussy.

Samui two moans into her Sucking Naruhi's cock.

Back with Naruko and Samui, Naruko is now licking deeply of Samui's pussy with Samui moaning loudly as she is going crazy, so much so as she shaking, making her breasts bounce lightly, then she moans "O-Oh Naruko~hime more please d-don't hold back" as Naruko licking more so as Samui moans louder as she just cum on the spot.

While with Naruhi and Samui two, Samui two is now on Naruhi's lap shaking her hips as Naruhi is folding her breasts as well pinching her nipples with Samui two moaning loudly as Naruhi is licking Samui two's neck as Naruhi says "This will be your life with me when I win~ think about it" as she licking more of Samui two's neck as Naruhi makes Samui two cum through her breasts with Samui two moans out "O-Oh so much pleasure."

Back with Naruko and Samui, Samui is bouncing on Naruko's cock in Full Nelson Position her breasts are bouncing like crazy, and she is moaning like a whore "M-More Naruko-Hime Show this Naughty Fiance who I really belong to please." as she already cum three or four times already, as Naruko happily say "more you will know." as she thrust her cock deep into Samui's pussy.

Naruhi and Samui two are in Doggystyle with Naruhi slamming deeply into Samui two's pussy as Samui two scream out "Fuck O-Oh I am l-losing my mind" as she biting the bottom of her lip with Naruhi thrust her cock into Samui two's pussy rough and fast as Naruhi starts smacking her ass with Samui two screams out "O-Oh, Please Smack my ass more!"

As Naruko and Samui as their in cowgirl position with Naruko showing no mercy toward Samui as she is thrusting into Samui's pussy with Samui screaming with her bouncings bouncing wildly "N-Naruko you a-are making me lose my mind." Samui then feels her ass get smacked by Naruko.

3 hours later

Naruko and Samui are now in scissoring position with Naruko have her thrusting into Samui's pussy as both of them are sweating so much as their lost track of how many time that Samui cum as Naruko yelled "fuck yes. your pussy feels so good."

Samui is not able to answer, but the pleasure is affecting her mind so much as she lost herself to the lost as she is screaming happily.

While Naruhi and Samui two are in They are in reverse cowgirl with Samui two is in the same state as the real Samui as she is screaming happily.

Also, what there don't know, or that forget, Kushina is hearing them cause the master bedroom is under the living room.

Living Room

The book covers Kushina's face but she's slowly putting it down with an annoyed look on her as she says to herself "damn it all, all I want to do is to read the book that I wanted to read for a long time, but no, they're having sex in my room. Also, thanks to there screams, I'm horny as well!" says Kushina as she drops the book, as she thinking what should she about this, then it hits her, "well since their having their fun, why not me?" say Kushina as she gets up and walks toward the door as she thinking ' _now who should I go to?'_ As she leaves and closes the door, thinking on who should she have fun with. How about Hitomi.

Back in The Master bedroom

Naruko now has Samui in the mating press as she is slamming her cock into Samui's pussy as Samui finally says something "N-Naruko Claim me forever I am yours this i-is w-where I-I belong In y-your arms more please."

While Naruhi has Samui two against the wall with Samui two has her legs wrap Naruhi with Naruhi thrusting her cock deep inside of Samui two's pussy with Samui two screaming out "Fuck me more you Beast!" as she is loving being fuck by Naruhi as Naruhi herself smiles upon that.

This went on for many hours until night time.

Samui along with Samui two as their laying on the bed with silly fuck face as both sisters are glaring at each other as their waiting for the seal to appeared to show who had made Samui cum the most. Naruhi's number was 3,493, which Naruhi smirks upon that as she says to Naruko "beat that," as Naruko, in fact, is feeling a bit nervous and worry but Then Naruko's number appears, and it is 4,012.

Naruko smirks and says "I win." she goes over to Samui kisses her lips and then picks her up bridal style and then says to Naruhi "This could have all been avoided If your envy did not control your actions Naruhi. However, I do mean what I said Earlier I want my sister back." Then she is about to leaves the master bedroom as the shadow clone of Samui vanish.

Naruhi is shocked to the core has she gone that low to hurt her little sister. The one she protected from bullies, The one she comforted when storms hit and when she had nightmares, she threw it all that away because she was too jealous of her? Her sister, all because she hooked up with the woman that she loved.

Naruhi started to cry as she says "w-wait Naruko," that's when Naruko stops and looks back, she sees Naruhi crying as Naruhi says "I am so sorry your right I let my envy rule my actions, blinded of what I was doing, I hope I can make it up to you. I hope that me being your slave can help and that we can start again please" as Naruko smirks and about to say something but.

Samui had woken up and said "well why not we have a threeway? That's a good start", Naruko looks down at Samui and says "Not today love your still tired," but then Naruko's cheek gets pulled as Samui says "do as I say cause, after all, you had put me into a position that I didn't have any say in"

Naruko say "Fine, but you are not holding that over- ow." but Samui pulls Naruko's cheek "Let Me finish Samui before you Do that again. You are not holding that over me forever Understood Samui." Said Naruko who is Serious about that, but it was gone when Samui pulls her cheek again "one: you can't solely decide on everything without asking me about it, two: you will love your sister, even after of what she did to me" said Samui.

"Yes But Naruhi is my slave as well as my sister. Plus I have some punishment Ideas for both of you Samui." says Naruko but then Samui says "punishment later, loving now" as she gets back on her leg as she drags Naruko back in the master bedroom as she grabs both sisters and gives each of them a kiss.

Then Samui finds herself sandwiched between the two Uzumakis as she feels their cocks against her on both sides as she says "o-oh my~" as she is blushing so bad, then Naruko shoves her cock into her pussy and Naruhi into her ass with Samui scream like never before.

As Samui is being double team by the Uzumaki sisters as Samui screams out "Oh Fuck this is new to m-me Naruko I-I might a-ask for s-something l-later" as she screams out with Naruko say "I can't wait~" as she licks Samui's neck as Naruhi lightly nums on Samui's ear, Samui moans loudly as they are going faster in her pussy and ass her toes are curling with her eyes getting hazy by lust once again as she loves it so much, Samui is thinking _'I-I will have t-to ask for a-a gangbang s-soon. However, I am g-glad to be in Naruko's arms again. I think Naruhi w-will need permission to h-have fun with me. B-but, I-I'm more glad that there are on good terms now I don't think my mind would have survived the sex war between them'_ as she screams more in joy as she gets Kissed by Naruko follow by Naruhi.

A bit later

Samui is on her back with Naruko's cum sloshing around in her womb as Naruhi is fucking her pussy while Naruko fucks Naruhi's pussy as all three are moaning/screaming with Samui scream out "OH Fuck I think I am going to get pregnant" as her pussy is being thrust by Naruko while Holding onto Samui's pussy as she screams more as she looks back at Naruko as she screams out "f-fuck your big sister's pussy more! It-think that I will learn that is better to be fucked by you." as she is losing it badly with Naruko fucking her big sister's pussy more as she moans out "OH I will Enjoy having you stuffed full of my cum Naruhi. I think Samui will not be the only one to get Pregnant." as she fucks Naruhi more as Naruhi does the same with Samui.

With 30 minutes later, Samui is nervous beyond anything as she about to get fuck by two cocks as their about to enter her pussy, Samui's stomach is swollen, and she looks 8 months pregnant "I h-hope m-my p-pussy w-will s-survive" as Naruko says "don't worry, you can handle it, right sis?" Naruhi says "yes you can Samui" as her pussy is leaking out of Naruko's sperm along with Naruhi's as the two sisters ready to fuck Samui's pussy as Samui say "Well I h-hope so" then she screams way louder than before as she feels both cocks of the sisters as their pushing their cock in her with Samui screaming out "OH Fuck you are stretching out my poor pussy!"

Both Naruko and Naruhi are thrusting their cocks into her with Samui screaming as Naruko says "Damn We are stretching her out. However, No matter what Samui will be family" as Naruhi says "you said it!" as both sisters are fucking Samui even more.

A couple of hours later

Samui as passed out with her stomach looking like she is 15 months pregnant as she is muttering "s-so l love~ s-so much U-Uzumaki sperm~ I-I am g-good b-be happy w-with N-Naruko~hime~ and N-Naruhi." as she rests.

Naruko and Naruhi are still at it with Naruhi sucking Naruko's cock as her's is gone as she disables the jutsu, as Naruko says "Oh Damn I am Happy that you belong to me now! P-Plus I-I dreamed of doing this as kids, but I didn't t-think you loved m-me that way" with Naruhi smiling as she is sucking Naruko's cock more.

' _Oh Naruko if you had just asked I would have let you have your way with me. I would have been happy even if you marry another woman. I don't think that you will mind me being pregnant with your kids. I am yours now Naruko._ ' thought Naruhi as she is sucking Naruko's cock more than before.

Then Naruhi stops and Removes some of Naruko's cock from her mouth and wraps her breast around the rest of her cock as she says "are you enjoying this so much Naruko~" as she is moving her breasts up and down, "I-I am, But D-do love me this way?" Asked Naruko, Naruhi say "well we will see after all we just patched things up after what I did, so just give it time Naruko" as she licks the tip of Naruko's cock while moving her breasts more, Naruko nods then says "Ok Naruhi cause really in my eyes you were beautiful, but I will give it time, and also I-I am about to cum, m make sure to swallow it all!" as Naruko grabs her sister's head as she cums her latest load of sperm into Naruhi's mouth with Naruhi gets her eyes widened and drinking her little sister's sperm.

Naruhi is forced to drink it all, and it goes right into her stomach.

20 minutes later

Naruhi is screaming with all of her heart out as she on top of Naruko as she is riding her cock as she is screaming out "S-Samui was r-right, y-you are t-thick you're getting me addicted, and you are melting my mind. Naruko-hime More Please fuck me like I fucked Samui" as she is riding Naruko's cock more with Naruko rise up and kisses Naruhi deeply as the two sisters fucking more for the night.

Lemon over

Morning

Naruko, Naruhi, and Samui are eating breakfast as their recollecting of what happen last night, and they had a fantastic time, Then Samui looks at Naruko and says "What will out punishments be Naruko~hime?"

Naruko Smirks "Well, to tell the truth, I don't know yet, but more importantly, where's mom?" as Samui and Naruhi look at each other and realize that Kushina isn't around the house and now all three are wondering where she could be?

At The Hyuga Mansion

The bedroom of a woman with long blue hair and white eyes has screamed and moans coming from it but not that anyone can hear because of the Silencing seals as her Double J breasts bouncing as she being thrust by Kushina who is a futa, after all, Naruko had to get that from somewhere, as Kushina says out "come on Hitomi! Say it. Say of how much you love having my cock in you after so long."

"OH, Kushina I do love having your cock in me. However, if we marry where will we Live my love." screamed Hitomi as Kushina says "simple at my house! Cause I'm not scared of your elders! Also, I'm a seal master. That bird cage will be child's play!"

"But y-your k-kids and Naruko's F-Fiance" Hitomi scream more as Kushina say "they will get along! Moreover, we will be one big happy family" as she lifts Hitomi up and kisses her deeply.

Back at the Uzumaki house

"No clue now punishments. Samui you will be my cuddle pillow for Three months and Naruhi you are going to be cleaning my room for three months, and you must have permission to have any fun with Samui for the rest of our lives. Understand?" says Naruko, as Naruhi looks at her while eating a toast, "all right, but there's no way you're calling me 'maid,' and the Futa Jutsu will rarely be used cause Really now I know it is more fun under Naruko as she fucks me," said Naruhi.

Samui smiles as she watching the two sisters talking in order make things work, as she is looking toward the future with as she eats her breakfast.

Then Naruko turns to her and asks "Hey Samui it is a beautiful day how about a picnic just the two of us." Samui smiles more and nods

Naruko looks at Naruhi "but what about Naruhi?" said Naruko as Naruhi say "no there's no worries, and besides, someone has to clean mom's room" as she smiles, Naruko smiles and kiss Naruhi's cheek "Thanks Naruhi."

Timeskip 3 hours

Naruko and Samui are Enjoying their picnic when Samui asks "Naruko~hime what if I am pregnant with both yours and Naruhi's kid, will you be fine with that?" Samui is Nervous.

Naruko looks at Samui and says "well Naruhi and I did fuck you very hard and I will love them as my own, cause we are Family" with a smile with Samui say "oh Naruko!" as she jumps on Naruko and hugs her as well as they kiss.

Epilogue

15 years later

It's been 15 years since that day, and right now Naruko who is wearing her Hokage outfit as she arrived home as she says "I'm home." and shouts of "MOMMY/BIG SIS!"

Samui is looking and smiles as her kids along with Naruhi's run to their mother Naruko, while she is rubbing her seven-month stomach that she is having twins and Naruhi, is next to her feeding her five-month child. Samui's oldest kids from both Naruko and Naruhi are out on a mission. Naruko's is the oldest with blonde hair, and Naruhi's has red hair. The end of the competition Samui got pregnant by both of them, and Naruko kept her word and raised them as her own.

As Naruko is picking one her kids as well one of her little siblings which the child red hair with one eye that is white, as she says "oh how are you kids been doing? Do you all miss me?"

"Oh, they missed you very much." Said Kushina walks in with Hitomi as Hitomi is due at any day as Naruko smiles as she asks "so what's for dinner?" as the kids want to play with her as Naruko walks up to Samui and Naruhi with them saying that it's Ramen night.

"Oh wonderful and tonight I have plans for you two." Said Naruko and they smile.

Time skip night time

Samui is moaning as her wife, Naruko is fucking her. With her drinking, her breast milk from her Triple L cup breasts and her belly are bouncing with her as Naruko is thrusting Into her pussy.

Naruhi is being gangbanged with her Double L breasts are being sucked on.

"O-Oh Naruko~hime." Moans Samui and Naruko looks up and asks "Yes?"

"This i-is perfect. Naruko~hime I am with my beloved wife and having a big family with her." Samui was able to say and puts one of her hands on her bouncing stomach that her twins are growing in and her toes are curled. "Yes Samui~hime you are with me in my arms no matter what I will never let you go not for all of Eternity." said Naruko then she kisses Samui's cheek "Oh ~Hime~ you are the right woman for me. I am so glad I met you~."

Samui then kisses Naruko on the lips. As they have lived their life with love and happiness, thanks to what happened all those years ago.

The end.

—

 **D:*looks at blaze which is a bit shocked of what happens* you okay?**

 **P: Kinda of, the Envy was powerful it overwrote her love for her little sister who was very happy, and she tried to take her fiance.**

 **D: whom she loved before Naruko, so yeah now then, time to hang- *Eevee gets on Blaze's head* oh hello Eevee.**

 **P: Get him off my head right now or so help me I will toast him alive.**

 **D:*already picking Eevee off of Blaze's head* that's the end of the 2nd chapter of 'Who do you like more?', So what will happen next? Whom to say!**

 **P: Agreed *I am Glaring at Eevee and Dealt for teaching him to do that. The glare is a Death glare***

 **Eevee:*smiling while humming happily as he doesn't notice Blaze's death Glare which Blaze thinks that Eevee is too much like Dealt***

 ***A pokeball hits dealt, and he is sucked into the pokeball***

 **D:*nothing happens* now, leave your thoughts in the review, and if you are new here, favorited for future updates and flames are no longer!**

 ***Blaze has already entered the Gateway with Dealt follows as the gateway closes then vanishes***

—


	3. Chapter My sensei

—

 **D:*walks out of the gateway while having Eevee on his head as both are eating cookies***

 ***Blaze comes, and he looks tired as all hell.***

 **D:*sets up a bed for blaze* you can sleep through this out blaze.**

 ***Blaze is already in the bed asleep***

 **D:as blaze will be sleeping this out, welcome back to Who do you like more's 3rd chapter! Also, I wonder whom it will be this time around! So before we start the chapter.**

 ***dealt place a sign that says 'don't bother him or else or if you have a death wish'***

 **D:there, now, we don't own anything but the plot of the story.**

 ***some idiot is about to wake up blaze***

 **D:*grabs the fool's head as his hand turn into a darkness claw and throws him into the sky* if there are few things I hold sacred, and that is sleeping and guarding. Plus I have seen blaze at his very worst. So take my words it is not fun.**

—

 **Who Do you like more?**

 **Chapter Me or My Sensei?**

Konoha, Training ground 7, night time

A 24-year-old girl with the long blonde as she has it in twintails as she is wearing a black jacket with orange lines as it hugging her Double J with a mix of skirt and shorts, she is Naruko Uzumaki and in front of her.

She sees her girlfriend of 5 years as she also blonde but sandy colored, with teal eyes, as her breasts are I cup and has a massive plump ass, she is Temari, and she's on top of an older woman who has long wavy black hair and red eyes, with J cup breasts and what's more she has a 18 inch cock as it keeps inside of Temari's pussy, she is Kurenai and she's Naruko's sensei as both are in the small lake of the training ground 7.

Temari says "N-Naruko I-I can Explain," but Naruko come up to them and takes Temari away from Kurenai as Naruko say "you don't have to say anything, but you do Sensei! How could you.", as Temari is looking at her girlfriend as she remembers of the events that lead to this.

Flashback two days ago

At Naruko's home

Temari has come to visit her girlfriend Naruko as she is waiting by the door as she thinking ' _I bet she's will be so surprised to see me, since we do live so far away, but doesn't matter long as I can't wait to tell her, that I'm moving here!',_ soon enough, the door opens, and before Temari say anything, she sees Kurenai, Naruko's sensei for years now open up and says "Oh Hello Temari, I didn't you were in town", Temari nods but doesn't notice that Kurenai is checking her out as she says "well I just arrived today and so I thought I would Surprise Naruko" 'tsk' says Kurenai in her mind as she says "I bet she would be so happy to see you Temari"

So on cue, Naruko come from behind Kurenai as she says with her eyes brighten up "Termai my love! When did you get here!" says Naruko and she jumps onto Temari as the two kisses one other and Kurenai says as she leaves "don't mind me you love birds." 'Damn you Naruko why do you hold Temari's heart' says Kurenai in her mind as she walks away while waving at the two as both Naruko and Temari walk inside as the two are talking for a bit.

As Naruko sits on her bed along with Temari, "what brings you here besides visiting your ever lovey girlfriend, Temari?" Naruko asks, "Oh I have some good news for you love." Said Temari.

Naruko says "really? What is it? Tell me please!" as she can't wait to hear it, "well a certain someone is moving in Konoha, to live closer to her girlfriend~," says Temari as she is dropping hints, Temari then lets out an eep as Naruko tackles her.

With Naruko blushing with a big smile "A-are you moving here? However, what about your brothers? Will they be okay with you moving here?" said Naruko as she on top of Temari, then Temari answers "Gaara is fine with it, but you know kankuro" as she smiles with Naruko giggles as she knows of what Kankuro is like then she kisses Temari deeply.

Lemon starts

Both kissing for a good 20 minutes as Naruko say "so does that mean we can finally do it Temari?" as she about to undo her jacket, "You bet I have been dreaming about this for a long while" says Temari, that's when Naruko undo her jacket, letting her massive breasts free as she wearing a net shirt on however, she quickly takes it off and her breasts bounce as she starts undoing Temari's black kimono that reaches down to her legs,which Naruko founds out that Temari isn't wearing a bra as her breasts bounce free with Naruko say "did you walk all your way here with no bra Temari~" with Temari answering "and no panties~ cause today is the day I get fuck by your massive cock~." in a sexy voice.

Naruko smirks upon that she kisses Temari once again as their hold each other lovingly.

5 minutes later

Temari is blushing so bad as she's fully naked as well on her knees as she facing Naruko's 17 itch as thick as a arm cock, as the Sandy Blonde girl says "i-it gotten b-bigger than the last time when I first saw it" and since she's close to it, she could smell how strong it is as Naruko say "Maybe Because I have my Girlfriends Breasts in front of me" as she smiles with Temari smirks upon that and she lifts her breasts and says "you mean my twin girls?~ well, I don't know maybe if you ask me nicely Naruko~" as Naruko gets on her knees.

"Oh instead of asking I could just do this." Said Naruko as she kisses Temari's right breast then lovingly gropes both of them making Temari moan with Temari saying "no fair Naruko~" as she moaning loud while blushing badly.

Meanwhile at Kurenai home

Kurenai had arrived home not that long ago, and right now she's working on tags with jutsu of a genjutsu as she something plan as she says to herself "Temari will be mine. I will steal her from Naruko." as she made about 20 tags as she places them near a scroll that holds a jutsu that she been looking for some time until last month, "now I will have to make a note of her meeting me but where?"

Back with Naruko and Temari

Temari is moaning as Naruko is playing with her breasts "N-No Fair~" says Temari

"Oh, it is fair my Dear desert rose. Your twins are so soft and full. I love grabbing this twins of yours" says Naruko as she sucks onto the nipple with Temari moaning louder as she losing it, as she has her hand onto Naruko's cock as she says "t-two c-could p-play this game" and starts stroking it, Naruko then stops her and has Temari on her back and then puts her cock between Temari's twins as Temari feels how thick Naruko's massive meat rod is "a-a titfuck Naruko? Ain't you the bold one~" says Temari as her smile is full of love and lust.

"I have always been bold Temari, and your mouth will join in as well" says Naruko as she moves her cock closer to Temari's mouth while Temari's breasts cover the rest as Temari is thinking about how tasty Naruko's cock is ' _oh kami above~ her cock tastes so good~~'_ as she licked the tip of the cock as it inside of her mouth.

Naruko then begins to thrust into her breasts and mouth. "Your twins are so soft, and your mouth is so warm," says Naruko as she starts moving faster by the sec with Temari taking more of Naruko's cock into her mouth as she is moaning more while blushing badly.

Their stay like this for good 20 minutes until Naruko unleashes her first load of sperm and it's all for Temari to drink but it doesn't mean that she's not surprised with her eyes wide open as she just cum as well as she drinking her blonde girlfriend's sperm as she thinking ' _there so much! I-i don't know if I could take it all.'_

Naruko fills her stomach to make her look 3 months pregnant and then Removes her cock letting the rest to it Temari's face and breasts with the Sandy blonde is breathing hard while feeling the sperm on her as says "w-wow~" but then she feels her legs being grabbed by Naruko and spreads them as the blonde Uzumaki girl say "now I can finally lose my cock's virgin to you Temari~" Naruko then rubs her cock against Temari's pussy, as Temari says "a-and mine a-as well to your cock Naruko" as she blushing badly as she nervous.

10 minutes later

Naruko is fucking Temari like a raging bull as the two blondes are the rocking with Temari screaming out "Oh you are Reaching my womb, Please paint my womb white with your semen, please get my womb inflated with your cum. Like that, I will be yours forever!" as she losing it badly with Naruko smirks upon that as she thrust her cock faster than before while her and Temari's breasts are bouncing like crazy.

5 minutes later

Naruko is sitting on the bed with Temari lowering herself onto Naruko's cock as she says "P-Please I need your cock back in me Naruko" as she crazy for Naruko's cock as her eyes are hazy with lust as Naruko happily says "of course, after all, you ask for it" as she grabbed onto Temari's hips and slammed her onto her cock with Temari screams louder than before.

Meanwhile with Kurenai

Kurenai is at training ground seven as she is placing the tags on trees that are around the lake as she is thinking ' _Soon Temari you will be mine and only mine. Naruko is no good enough for you_ ' as she places the tag onto the before going to the next one as she looks at the note that she made to lure Temari in.

Back at Naruko's place

Naruko has Temari in doggy style and also has her breasts in her hands as the two blondes are covering in sweat as Naruko says "tell how much you are loving this Temari! Come on I want to hear it!" as her cock is thrust balls down into Temari's pussy with the sandy blonde girl screams out "I love it your cock is dominating my pussy you are showing me and my body whom I belong to and that is you Naruko." as Temari just cum with Naruko licking the cheek of Temari and soon enough both kisses each other while blushing badly.

An hour later

Naruko is on her back on the floor as Temari is riding Naruko's cock while folding her breasts as she is moaning/screaming out "are you enjoying this Naruko? Me riding your cock like the horny girlfriend that I am?"

"I love this. You are very naughty Temari, what will I ever do with your~" says Naruko as the Sandy blond girl says "k-kiss me~ please~ I want your lips against mine~" as she screamed with she making a kissing face toward Naruko with the blonde Uzumaki girl smirks as she gets up and kisses Temari as Naruko is holding onto Temari firmly.

Naruko then moves her hands toward Temari's ass with them making out while Naruko keeps thrusting her cock into Temari's pussy with the Sandy Blonde is thinking ' _it's so hot, my pussy feels so hot~ please fuck my pussy more with your massive cock Naruko~.'_

Naruko squeezes Temari's ass more making her moan into the kiss as the two blondes are looking at each other at the eyes as teal meeting blue as their keep going even more.

3 hours later

Naruko has Temari against the window with her cock against Temari's pussy as Temari says "Please put it back my pussy needs your cock please~" as Naruko smirks as she slams her cock back inside of Temari with The sandy blonde's breasts push against the window as their making sure it doesn't break on them as Temari screams out with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and her eyes are blind by lust "More Naruko-hime~ more please pound this pussy into the pussy of your dreams!" with Naruko smiles more as she starts pounding Temari with her hips hits against Temari's plump ass as it jiggling upon each impact.

Temari is moaning "Yes show the losers down there that I am your property forever never for anyone else to touch or fuck me. Show them what they can't have ever" as she loves every sec of Naruko's cock inside of her pussy.

As they keep going more, and soon enough, Naruko and Temari switch position as their get into the mating press position with Naruko says "Oh~Temari~ you have given me such wonderful gifts, and this is kind, and you are so perfect I could just fuck you for eternity." Says Naruko with Temari say "me too. I want to have sex with you forever too. Cause I'm yours and your mine." as she is feeling Naruko's hitting against her womb.

However, Naruko stops which confused Temari as Naruko takes out her cock from Temari's pussy with the sandy blonde girl's pussy then Naruko turns her around as she says "N-Naruko baby, w-what are you doing?"

Then She feels Naruko rub her cock against Temari's final hole and naruko says "Claiming your sexy ass to show your body whom it belongs to someone, and that is me" as she slams her cock into Temari's ass with her screams like never before as she screams out "oh kami m-my ass. M-my ass can't take your cock. I-it's s-splitting me i-in half Naruko-hime i-if you don't take it out."

Naruko then Kisses Temari and continues to push her cock into Temari's ass then the sandy blonde girl screams out to the night as it fills with lust and love.

As Naruko having her way with Temari's ass with Temari screamed out "I-I'm getting used to your cock being in my ass." as she going crazy.

After a minute, Naruto has Temari on her lap as she thrust her cock more into Temari's ass as the Sandy blonde girl's breasts are bouncing like crazy, Naruko reaches up and grabs them making Temari scream more "Y-You c-can't k-keep y-your h-hands o-off m-my twins can you?!" said Temari with Naruko has her hands on Temari's breasts.

"What can I say, they feel way too soft to pass up~," says Naruko as she thrust her cock more into Temari's ass, with Temari screams more as she cum from her ass.

Two hours later

Temari is laying on her back with her ass is leaking out so much of Naruko's sperm as Naruko says "my cock is still so hard, and I still want to fuck you more Temari~."

"Then d-do i-it. My~loving~Girlfriend" says Temari as naruko got on Temari and kissed her deeply as she slams her cock into Temari's pussy as Temari wraps her arms around Naruko's neck as the two go at it wildly.

"O-Oh I love having your cock in me P-Please get me pregnant I will happily carry your child! I will be happy to tell everyone who sees my Pregnant stomach that it is my girlfriend's Child growing in my womb," screamed Temari as her loss is mind to the lust as well her eyes as their full of passion and love toward Naruko with smirks.

"Oh I will be so happy as well the luckiest girl in Konoha!" says naruko as she made her hips go overdrive as she is slamming into Temari's pussy along with showing no mercy to her as the two went and went all night long.

Time skip nearing midnight

Naruko lets out a roaring of "cumming. Take it all Temari.' as she is firing all she has into Temari's pussy as she stands above of her and Temari screaming like crazy as she screams out with her eyes are full of lust "Please fill my womb with your cum get me pregnant with your child. Please keep getting me pregnant for Eternity" as her pussy and womb is getting so full of Naruko's sperm as her stomach is gotten filled up to the point of looking like 11 and a half month pregnant as both blondes a shaking a bit as this goes on for a good 5 minutes until.

Lemon over

Naruko falls onto Temari as her faces get between the Sandy blonde girl's breasts as both of them are breathing hard while blushing as Naruko moves slightly up as she and Temari kiss with a tongue as their moans upon the kiss as Naruko says as she breaks off the kiss "I love you Temari. You are mine now and forever", Temari smiles while blushing "and I love you Naruko, as you also mine now and forever~" says as her pussy has Naruko's cock deep inside as Naruko say "let's head to bed~ since I have to see Tsunade for a mission and I will try come back as soon as I can then you are mine again tomorrow~" as she smirks as Temari smirks as well "I'm looking forward to it~" said Temari as their kissed and fall asleep.

But what they don't know, Kurenai is outside of Naruko's home as she placed the note onto Naruko's door as the letter has Temari's name on it as she smirks as she thinking ' _Wonderful tomorrow Naruko losses and I will claim Temari for myself and keep her in my house and always keep her pregnant'_ as she heads back to get everything ready.

The next day around noon

Temari is walking toward where to meet up with Kurenai as she looks at the note that was found by Naruko as she is heading out to meet up with Tsunade, as she reads it.

"Temari, I would like to speak to you as I heard that you are moving, so come to meet me at training ground 7, and I will tell you the best places for you lived in, signed Kurenai" said Temari as she read it as she thinking ' _I guess word spread around like wildfire'_ as she places it away as she heading over there.

Temari gets to training ground seven as she walks by a tree but what she doesn't notice that the tree that she walks by, it has a tag on it and it activated thus activating the others, as Temari see Kurenai as she is waiting for her.

"Hello Temari" she turns around and waves to her "I see that you got my note," said Kurenai as she smiles, "Yeah I did so where is the good place for me to stay?" Temari as Krueani come up to her but doesn't say anything, as Temari thinks that Kurenai wants to get closer so that they could talk, as Kurenai is gotten closer to Temari and what she did next is shocking to the Sandy blonde girl as the red eyes woman grabs Temari and kisses her on the spot.

Temari is wide-eyed and breaks the kiss backing up "W-What are y-you d-doing I-I am N-Naruko's girlfriend" says Temari as she trying to get away from Kurenai as Kurenai says "oh I know and which is why I'm going to make you" she grabs Temari's kimono and takes it off of her by ripping it off "mine!" says Kurenai.

Lemon starts

Temari is blushing and in shock as she does one thing she could do, and that smacks her face then runs off toward the trees, Temari thinks 'She is crazy I am naruko's girlfriend' as she running passed the tree when she sees the light and next thing she knows, she back where she was at as she sees Kurenai naked and she has a cock that's bigger then Naruko's but not as thick, as Kurenai says "oh back so soon? So why do you seem lost?" as she is moving up Temari as Temari backing up until she's against the tree as she says "w-what did you do? Moreover, how did I come back here!"

"I put some seals on the trees so you can't get away and before, no, no one would see or hear us because I also add that genjutsu as well and the only way to break it is by me disabling it, that means we can have all the fun of the world" says Kurenai as she place Temari's cheek but Temari bush it off and says "why are you doing this?! Doing this to your student."

"Because I loved you, then Naruko came in a stole your her because you had helped me out through a dark time of my mine and I was going to make you mine, but Naruko come by and swing you away! So I'm gonna take you and make you mine," says Kurenai as she kisses Temari again as she pins Temari to the tree.

5 minutes later

Kurenai is moaning loudly as she getting a blowjob from Temari by thrust her cock into her mouth as she says "this feels so good~ I want more~" as Temari is glaring at Kurenai while thinking 'this Bitch thinks that I will ever betray Naruko NEVER!' as she still being forced to suck Kurenai's cock as Kurenai says "don't worry soon enough, you scream out m- no you will scream out sensei as we fuck Temari~"

'Like Hell, I will Naruko has my heart' says Temari's thought but then Kurenai says "fuck I'm gonna cum! Make sure to drink all of it." Temari has no choice as she feels Kurenai's sperm flowing into her mouth as she thinks 'this is bitter as all hell.'

When Kurenai finished light up from cumming and filling Temari's mouth and stomach of her sperm, as she removes her cock from Temari's mouth, Temari uses this chance to make a break for it toward the trees with Kurenai thinking 'oh a chase~" as she follows Temari.

While Temari is looking for the tags that Kurenai talk about but couldn't found them as she says "Where the hell are they I don't want to cheat on Naruko she should be the only one to see me like this" as she still can't found any of the tags.

Then she hears Kurenai coming up behind her, so she runs off, as she runs, her breasts bounces and Kurenai says "there's no need to run Temari~" as she follows.

Temari who appeared back where she was before as she says "w-what can i- moans!" but gets cut off with Kurenai has her hands on Temari's breasts "such soft breasts~ as much I would like to get a titfuck from you, I just can't wait anymore~."

Temari is laid on the ground and forced to give a titjob with Temari says "d-damn you, i-if only I didn't leave behind my fan!" with Kurenai placing her cock between Temari's breasts as she moans "such softness~" says Kurenai as she starts moving her cock between Sandy blonde girl's breasts.

As Temari want to hurt Kurenai.

An hour later

Temari is screaming with Kurenai holding her legs in place while thrust her cock into Temari's pussy with Temari scream out "N-No it is f-for N-Naruko only no one else!" as she trying to get away but with Kurenai holding her legs, she couldn't as the black hair woman "for now but soon enough you will be screaming out 'sensei'' as she fucking Temari even more with Temari screams out 'no' as she wants this to be over as well as wanting Naruko to save her.

After 10 minutes, Temari founds herself on stop of Kurenai as their cowgirl position as Temari says with Kurenai has her hands on Temari's side "please I beg of you Sensei! Stop this at once a, and we will forget this, j-just stop moving your cock in me."

"It is your body moving not me and not only that my dear~ you called me sensei~," says Kurenai as Temari says "n-no I didn't a-and y-your lying. I-i can feel your cock moving inside of me sensei!" as she unknowingly is moving her hips as well as had called Kurenai 'sensei.'

"Look down if you don't believe me," says Kurenai as Temari looks down and see that her hips are moving on their own as she says "n-no. I-it can't. Y-your using your genjutsu on me s sensei."

Kurenai kisses Temari which this kiss is making Temari's mind filled with lust as she is losing it as she moans upon that kiss.

An hour later

Temari is on her knees with her arms being used as handles as she screams out with Kurenai slamming her cock deep inside of her "sensei! Sensei! Sense! Sensei. Sensei feels such a good sensei." with her breasts bouncing like crazy. "Good girl now you belong to me," says Kurenai as she fucking Temari more as both women are sweating considerably.

Soon enough both get in the lake with Temari holding onto Kurenai with her arms wrap around her neck as Kurenai has her hands on Temari's ass as she thrusting her cock into Temari's pussy with Temari screams out "yes sensei. Fuck me more sensei." with Kurenai getting more turn on as she says "that's right, enjoy my cock as it thrust into your pussy Temari~" as she is kissing Temari's neck with her scream/moan "yes sensei. Right there sensei. ~~" but a piece her mind is crying as that part is afraid to lose Naruko.

On that moment, Kurenai lets out a roar as she cums inside of Temari with her screams out "yes. Sensei's sperm is going inside of me!" with her legs rise under the water with Kurenai says "that's right! Now get filled up with my sperm my dear~."

Temari's eyes roll into the back of her head, soon after, Kurenai has Temari against one of the trees as the two kissing each other deeply with Kurenai thrusting her cock in Temari's pussy as the two have their eyes closed while kissing each other intense like with tones of tongue action while moaning, Kurenai is thinking 'I win Naruko as Temari is mine~' as she fucks Temari even more as the two keep kissing each other as their drunk in lust.

2 hours later

Both Kurenai and Temari are back in the lake with Kurenai sitting on the edge as she getting a blowjob by Temari as she's in the lake as she licking the side of Kurenai's cock as she says "please sensei~ fuck my pussy more~ it misses your cock so much" as she licks Kurenai's cock more, "Oh I was thinking more of you plump and Juicy ass instead lets see it, that is if you let your beloved sensei to fuck your ass~" says Kurenai as she smiles.

Temari says "of course sensei~ anything for you~" as she stops licking Kurenai's cock as she gets out of the lake and places herself into position as she spreads her ass cheeks apart as she says "here sensei~," with Kurenai says"Oh wonderful." Then Kurenai thrusts into Temari's ass making her scream out "Sensei." as she cum.

Kurenai fucking Temari's ass more with Temari screaming out 'Sensei' over and over again while Kurenai has an idea for a roleplay but for now, she will her way with Temari's ass as she says "do you enjoy having my cock in you Temari my dear!" as she bucking her hips making her thrust faster as her cock is going in and out of Temari's ass with Temari says "y-yes I do Sensei~, please fuck my ass more Sensei." with her breasts bouncing wildly with her ass cheeks jiggling upon hitting against Kurenai's hips as they fuck.

30 minutes later

Temari is lightly running around as she says "oh no~ sensei is going fuck me with her cock~" Kurenai says as she after her "that's right! Now come back so that I can fuck you again."

Then Kurenai catches Temari and thrusts her cock right into Temari's pussy with Temari screaming happily as she says "yes sensei~ fuck your prized kunoichi with your massive cock~!"

"Oh you are my prized Kunoichi all right you are mine," says Kurenai as she fucking Temari with her cock is balls deep in Temari's pussy as she and Temari shared a kiss as their moaning upon that kiss.

Temari founds herself back against one of the training posts with her legs wraps around Kurenai's sides as the two still kissing each other, Kurenai is enjoying this as she thrusting her cock deeply into Temari's pussy as she breaks the kiss with Temari licking her lips as Kurenai says "You will enjoy my cock in your pussy every day you belong to me" as she has her tongue licking against Temari's as both are blushing badly, "more sensei~ fuck my pussy more while licking my tongue with your" says Temari with her tongue and Kurenai's tongue are licking each other.

Time skip, Nighttime

Temari and Kurenai in the lake as the two going at it like they in heat as Kurenai had forgotten that the tags had a time limit and it had a reach that limits an hour ago.

Moreover, what's more Naruko has been looking for Temari for hours since she came out of talking with Tsunade and she had looked over the village, except for Training ground 7.

Naruko arrives and sees this.

Flashback over

"So Sensei Why did you do it" says Naruko, as the blonde Uzumaki looking at Kurenai as the black hair woman says "because Naruko, remembers years back, which I would like to call the worst day of my life, I lost my boyfriend, and only to find out that he was going to leave me for another woman!"

"Yes, I do I also remember I helped cheer you up as well. Temari was with me as well we both tried to cheer you up, and we were about to start dating then" says Naruko with Temari recovering of what she went through as Kurenai says "but what you don't know is this, when you asleep, she and I had a few drinks, and we shared a kiss, but in the morning, she doesn't remember it, but I do"

"Well, Duh I Know Temari can't hold her alcohol Well. However, that does not give you the right to try and steal my girlfriend" says Naruko as Kurenai gets an idea.

"All right how about we have competition" Kurenai proposes.

"What kind?" asked Naruko

"A little game whoever can find Temari first and fucks her wins. The loser will be at the mercy of the winner for the rest of their lives doing whatever the winner wants." Said Kurenai

Naruko thought it over and was about to say something but Temari says "Naruko I will do it."

Naruko looks at Temari and asks "Are you sure Temari-chan? Are you sure about this?", Temari nods as she says "yes and who's say that she won't do this again to me without you knowing about it and when you do, I will be gone and I will never come back."

Naruko sighs "Very well, BUT Temari is staying with me tonight I don't trust you any more sensei or is it Kurenai-san. The reason is Temari must be tired and tomorrow night would be good and also who finds Temari must put up a seal so that no one can see or hear them fucking. I will be making the tags" as she looking at Kurenai with smirks as she says "very well, I agreed to that" as she starts picking up her clothes follow by blow a kiss toward Temari "make sure to have that pussy nice and wet for tomorrow Temari~" as she walks away.

Naruko Picks up Temari Bridal Style and jumps to her way home making it there with no one seeing them. Naruko opens the door and walks in with Temari in her arms then closes the door and places Temari down Gently.

Naruko kisses Temari's forehead then says "Temari~chan you are taking a considerable risk you know that right?" as Naruko pulls her closer, as Temari says "c-can we do not talk about it please, Naruko?"

"Temari I don't want to lose you. If I lose you I-I don't k-know w-what I-I w-would d-do." Naruko starts to cry while saying that and Temari's heart broke seeing her Naruko cry as she says "Naruko, l look, w-what happen before you found me with Kurenai, she forced herself on me and a-at first, I fight against it b-but a-as more she had her way with me, t-the more I like it, a-and I let her fuck me When I want you only. This is the only way to do this Naruko. So Please Find me first and fuck me hard into submission. Please for both of us."

Naruko keeps Crying, and Pulls Temari closes and says "F-Fine you have my word that I will find you first now let's get you cleaned up" says Naruko as Temari says "w-well I was in the lake Naruko, I'm an already i-in way, and I just want to sleep", Naruko Picks her up again and Carries her to the guest room and places Temari on the bed and kisses her forehead and says "Good night my Desert Rose."

As both went to sleep but not before Naruko makes a clone and has it make the seal tags.

The next day, nightfall.

Naruko along with Temari arrived at Training Ground 7 as their see Kurani standing as she is waiting for them, "Well Let's get this over with shall we" says Naruko as she takes off her clothes and so does Temari and Kurenai as Kurenai uses hand signs and a cock forms onto her pussy, as Kurenai look toward Temari and says "how about a kiss for a good luck for your sensei" as she makes a kissing face, and something in Temari wants to kiss Kurenai.

"No Kisses for Good luck Kurenai-san. Here are your tags and they are timed, but the placer can also disable them they will last for two Days." Said Naruko whom Does no want Kurenai to have an unfair advantage and wants this to be fair as Kurenai says "very well, so who will start it off?" as she is smirking as Naruko made a clone and told it to place the tags.

Naruko points to Temari and says "The seals will tell us like a race so when they glow Green we begin," Temari goes into the trees as she goes into hiding as the clone place the last one as the clone poofs away.

20 minutes later the Tags Light up to red then after Five they glow Green and Naruko along with Kurenai are off to find Temari.

It will it take about a couple of hours as both Naruko and Kurenai been trying found Temari, yet no luck.

Then Naruko appears at training ground 7 and Sees Temari about to go into the lake and Naruko has clones place the tags up and activate them.

Lemon Begins

Then she comes up Behind Temari and grabs Temari's twins saying "Found you my Sexy Desert rose." As she squeezes her breasts making Temari moan "Y-You f-found m-me N-Naruko." Temari then feels her legs apart, and suddenly A cock is thrust into her Pussy making Temari scream.

Naruko whispers into her ear "I hope you are ready because I am about to fuck you more than that red-eyed witch did." as she starts fucking Temari's pussy like an enraged bull with Temari starts screaming "yes~ fuck me Naruko. Fuck me harder then that woman did."

"Oh, I will." Naruko then carries her over to the field while still fucking Temari "It seems My sexy Desert Rose is very Submissive. From what I have heard and I plan to make that submissiveness for me only." Said Naruko who is fucking Temari very hard with Temari screams out.

Temari is enjoying Naruko fucking her like a slut. Kurenai comes back but can't see anything at all. So she leaves as Naruko has Temari in the missionary position with Naruko holding onto her legs as she slamming her cock into the sandy blonde girl's pussy with Temari have her tongue out of her mouth with her eyes rolling upward "Who do you belong to Temari go ahead scream out the name of whom you belong to!" commanded Naruko.

"Naruko." Shouts Temari and her toes curl in pleasure with Naruko slamming her cock deep into Temari's pussy even more.

2 hours later

Temari is giggling as she is running saying "Oh~no~ Naruko is after me to fuck me someone help."

Naruko catches her and says "No one will help you at all my slutty Desert rose." Naruko then shoves her cock into Temari's pussy again, and Temari's mind is starting to break from the pleasure 'Naruko no ~Hime~ is my queen now I don't even remember the other woman's name.' as she being fucked by Naruko as she is slamming her cock deeply into Temari's pussy.

1 hour later

"Please ~Hime~ my pussy needs your cock again." Said Temari as she is licking Naruko's cock. Kurenai appears, and the seals are back up after she enters "Patience my Desert rose" Naruko says.

As Temari licking Naruko's cock more, Kurenai is shocked then Naruko says "How about your sexy ass." Naruko smirks when Temari says "Anything for you ~Hime~" Temari turns around and shows her as while moving her ass cheeks for Naruko who thrusts her cock into Temari making her scream "Oh I love how your ass Jiggles My Temari along with how bouncy your breasts are."

Temari says "All for you my Beloved ~Hime~!" Temari's eyes are rolling back into her head as she is screaming louder as she loses her mind badly.

An hour later

Naruko who has Temari in a cowgirl position as she riding Naruko's cock wildly, Naruko undo the seal for a sec as Kurenai appeared and found she them having wild sex as she says as she seeing Temari on Naruko "N-No T-Temari I-I t-thought th-that w-we w-would be, t-together." stutters Kurenai then Seals glow and chains shoot out and wrap around Kurenai keeping her in place forcing her to watch.

As Naruko gets up with her carrying Temari by her legs as she says "you know I was thinking to have you watch us fuck, but then I change mind, I'm going to have my clones have their way with you."

Naruko's clones surround her while the real one takes Temari to the lake. "~Hime~ where are we going?" Asked Temari then she feels her feet are wet "Why the lake My Temari. That Yuuhi fucked you in this lake So will I." Said Naruko as she hears moans from behind her.

She looks back and see, that both of her clones are fingering Kurenai's holes as well giving Kurenai's cock a handjob with her moaning out "N-No p-pleases-stop I-I beg of you" as the clones are fingering her pussy and ass as one of them say "we getting you ready for our cocks" Kurenai's eyes widen. She is thinking ' _N-No they are thicker than Asuma was. They will break me'_ as the 2nd clone kisses Kurenai genuinely.

As both clones make Kurenai cum from both of her holes as she moans out "c-cumming." as she is shaking a bit, Kurenai cums and the clones smirk at Kurenai, and they are ready to fuck Kurenai, as clone 1 has Kurenai's pussy, and two is going for her ass as they say.

"Hope you are ready slut for the fucking of your life and maybe if the lady boss allows it, you could have sex with Temari but for now, your ours" says both, as their thrust their cocks into Kurenai's holes with her cock shots out sperm as she just cum with her cock as she screams out "N-No Please Don't do this Please I beg you!", As the clones say "but isn't that what Temari said to you? Yes, she told what happen so we won't give you any mercy" as there has their way with Kurenai as she screams like never before.

Kurenai is now thinking she was trying to steal Temari worth it at all as the clones are fucking Kurenai.

Temari is in the lake looking around like there is something here and she says Playful "~Hime~ where are you. There is something here." Naruko has a fun game with Temari, but she will get more. Then she Feels a cock enter her pussy again and Naruko comes up and grabs Temari's ass lifting her and making her moan.

As she says "look at your beloved Sensei Temari~ look, she's becoming your queen's bitch."

Temari looks but then says "I don't care, I am yours, my Queen. Please fuck me more!" Naruko then thinks ' _A choker is in her future along with a nice tattoo on her ass and stomach'_ as she fucking Temari even more, while her clones keep fucking Kurenai as the black hair woman is losing her mind badly, Kurenai is also Crying as well as she is being treated like a slut.

Temari is moaning more, and then Naruko removes her cock, and Temari begs "P-Please I-I need your cock." then she screams as Her ass is thrust into by Naruko's cock "Go ahead my rose tell her whom you belong to who is your Queen now." said Naruko with her hands still on Temari Jiggling ass enjoying how soft her ass is.

A few hours later

Naruko has her legs in the water of the lake as her cock is being licked by Temari and Kurenai as both are now lost their minds as well submitted to Naruko. However, Naruko still loves Temari and has plans to make her a bride in the future.

"Oh I am loving this as my Girlfriend will never leave me and now I have my sensei as a sex slave, what do you two think?" says Naruko as Temari answer first "I will never leave my queen~ after all, that you did to me~" as she goes back licking Naruko's cock as Kurenai answers next "I am your Mistress, please fuck me."

Naruko smirks then think 'Maybe I should get more Sexy women Maybe I won't, I need them" then she smirks as she says "you know my sex slave, since you clean my cock so well, as a reward, you can have a bit of fun with Temari."

Kurenai Smiles But she is tackled by Temari, "Remember I am the Queen's top woman Remember that" says Temari as Kurenai an"as you wish Temari and show our queen a show that she will enjoy" as the two kisses each other.

Temari Breaks the kiss and Grabs Kurenai's cock and puts it into her pussy "You will learn your place." Said Temari as she is bouncing on Kurenai's cock with Temari screams with Kurenai moans as the two fucking with Naruko enjoying this as she is playing with herself as she is thinking ' _wow~ these two are good, but I am planning something for them both. This will not be an everyday thing for Kurenai but as her reward~'_ as she is watching her two women going at it like they're in heat.

Kurenai is thrust her cock into Temari's pussy with Temari scream out "yes~ Naruko is enjoying watching us fuck~" as she is screaming happily, Kurenai keeps fucking Temari and Naruko says "Oh life is FUN" as she stroking her cock more and more as she moaning as it feels too good to stop as Kurenai fucking Temari more.

Shortly after, both Kurenai and Temari are out of the lake as Kurenai mating pass Temari with her pussy being hammered by Kurenai as both moans out "Are you enjoying this our Queen?" as their getting drunk by the lust their making as Naruko says "yes I do~, now keep going you two~"

They do as she says. As their go on more and more until an hour later.

As Temari who is blushing insanely red while holding her legs to her head as Naruko says with Kurenai next to her "how about you and me fuck Temari's pussy at the same time huh Sensei~."

"O-Oh wonderful Idea Mistress." Said Kurenai as Temari says while blushing so bad "Please My Loving Queen Do it" as she very nervous as both Naruko and Kureani slam their cocks into Temari's pussy with Temari screams like she never could before.

As their having their with Temari as their keep for hours to come as time become lost to them as their keep fucking.

Time skip the next day.

Lemon over

Naruko is walking home hand in hand with her girlfriend Temari who is humming very happy while Kurenai was taken back. "Oh Naru~Baby you made me submit I loved it." said Temari as Naruko smiles and "oh I did~, and soon enough I'm getting you a tattoo," says Naruko, Temari Giggles "Maybe a choker as well love. Also, I might get some outfits to try on for you as well. You have made me all for yourself only, and no one else can have me." Said Temari then she eeps as Naruko grabs her ass and squeezes it.

As the two arrived home as Temari ask "so what are we doing to do with sen- I-i mean Kurenai" as Naruko smiles and says "it's all right you can call her sensei cause it sounds so sexy when she does you~."

Temari Blushes and Naruko giggles then kiss Temari on the lips making her moan. Naruko breaks it and says "I had her sent home so she can get her things and tomorrow she will move in."

Naruko then heads toward the shower and turns toward Temari and said: "How about you join me in the shower and maybe some fun." Temari Blushes more but walks up then in front of Naruko with a sway in her hips which naruko follows. Naruko reaches her and grabs her then turns her around and kisses her. They head to the shower, and their clothes are removed, and Temari is moaning as Naruko is groping her ass and breasts.

In the shower

Temari is being Gang banged with Naruko in her pussy, and her clones have Temari's hand jacking them off. Her mouth and ass while two clones are playing and sucking Temari's breasts and on cue.

"Mistress I'm here!" says Kurenai who just arrived, Then clones of her mistress came out and grab her and start to gang bang her as well.

As Naruko is thinking ' _I can't wait for our future together~'_ as she and her clones fucking both Temari and Kurenai as both women had already lost their minds.

Epilogue

12 years older

As a twin with the first girl has black hair with red and blue eyes and the other girl has sandy blonde hair with teal and blue eyes as their talking with their mother, an older Temari Uzumaki. Temari is eight months pregnant with her seventh and eighth kid. She has a choker with the tag having the Uzumaki swirl and some tattoos on her stomach where her belly button and around is the Uzumaki symbol is there, and on her ass, she has "Property of Naruko" Her hair is still with four spiky buns.

Temari is wearing a black Kimono that her breasts are pushing out of as they are Triple L cup. She is also Barefoot, She is also wearing a wedding ring "Now girls you know your mother is coming home so please behave, or she will not be happy" says Temari as both preteen girls say 'sigh fine' as Temari pats on their heads "come on now, don't be like that, you know your mother is a busy woman, after all she's the Hokage and she's making sure the world be a safe place for you and everyone else"

"We know, and she does make time for us thank god for Shadow Clones. However, we wish she would take some time off." Said the eldest who is Naruko's Daughter her name is Jade she is the one with blonde hair and her twin who is the youngest of the two is Kurenai's daughter her name is Mirai.

"I know you do so Do I dears she is my wife, and I would like her to take some time off hell our anniversary is coming up, and She is always good at remembering it, but work gets in the way." says Temari who is rubbing her stomach as Mirai ask "but what about mama Kurenai?" with Jade nodding to that, "Oh Naruko always has fun with Kurenai, and she was your mother's teacher really." Said Temari and Kurenai come in while she is wearing a choker as well with a tattoo on her ass saying "Property of Naruko." She is wearing a maid outfit with a long skirt and is nursing her New child. The child is six months old her breasts have grown to M cup and she as given birth to 10 kids as her kids don't know that she is Naruko's Sex slave.

"Did one of you ask for me?" said Kurenai as she feeds her baby. "Oh, the kids are wondering if Naruko loves you as much as she loves me." Said Temari as Kurenai says "oh don't be silly girls, of course your mother loves me as much as Temari here, and if I'm right, she should be home right about" someone jumps over the wall and lands as the person says "I'm home." with Kurenai finishing "now" as she smiles.

"Oh, It is good to be home." Naruko walks in the door and hears "Mother!" and her kids appear in front of her and she chuckles as she gets dogpile by the kids as she says "someone help. I'm buried alive by my lovely children."

Then Shadow clones appear and pick up the kids and start tickling them making them laugh Naruko gets up and heads toward Temari kisses her lips then kisses her pregnant stomch "Hello My Desert Rose how was your day?" as Temari answers "good" as she rubbed her stomach as Naruko says "and you my lovely red eyes~" as she looking toward Kurenai "the same, and I will get dinner ready" says Kurenai as she about to go but Naruko says "oh no your not, as it's my turn"

"It is fine Naruko plus Remember what tonight is and Temari has some very special and so Do I." Said Kurenai as both smiles as Naruko smiles as well.

Also, so, there went their day as Naruko plays with the children with Temari watching while Kurenai is making dinner.

Night time

"Ok Kids are in their beds, and I have to get to my room." Said Naruko as she enters she sees Kurenai who is naked with a collar with a chain and she is on her knees. "Mistress, your queen, wait for you." Said Kurenai who is in sex slave mode then is grabbed by clones and is getting fucked. Naruko had closed the door and put up the silencing seals.

Naruko walks over to her bed while removing her clothes until she is naked and sees Temari on the bed in a harem girl outfit. Temari smiles and says "~My Queen~ your queen needs some loving tonight~~~." Said Temari in a sexy voice.

30 minutes later

Naruko is fucking Temari with her breasts against Temari's back, and Naruko has her breasts in hand, and the bottoms are pushed to the side. "Oh, my Queen please keep fucking me. I love having your cock in my pussy that is where it belongs."

"Oh my Desert Rose I am happy you are my wife My sensei is my sex slave," says Naruko as she kisses Temari on the lips then breaks it and brings Temari's breast to her lips and starts sucking on it drinking the milk.

As they all owe it to that day when a sensei tried to steal her student's girlfriend. However, the tables turned, and it was a happy ending.

The End

—

 **D:*making sure no one wakes up Blaze as he still sleeping* it seems this chapter is over! *as Eevee is sleeping by blaze's side***

 ***Blaze starts to move***

 **D:*he notice Eevee* oh boy, well while I try to get Eevee away from blaze without waking him out, tell me what you guys think of this chapter by leaving your thoughts in the reviews, as well favorited if you are new here, *grabs eevees but.***

 ***Blaze has woken up then he stretches He then gets a glass of water then Heads back to bed and falls back to sleep***

 **D:*moves away then sighs* all right, anyway see you guys next time! Bye.**

 ***Blazes Moves but the loud noise does not wake him***

—


	4. Chapter My Teammate

—

 ***blaze come out of the gateway with Eevee follows as he sees dealt who is getting for something***

 **P: Hello everyone**

 **D:*waving hi as I am getting clothes ready* all right that should do it now for my bed when I'd get out of work an-.**

 **P: That is right black Friday is coming yeah I don't shop on that mad day.**

 **D:BUT I HAVE WORK. *as he got his bed ready* there it should nice and comfy ^_^ * I laugh insane as blaze somehow understands why he's crazy***

 **P: Yeah Black Friday is one insane ass day I wish those who are working those days luck**

 **D:*finally calm down* all right now that's over with, welcome to Who do you like more! Also, I wonder who will it this time around, Blaze?**

 **P: Mabui is the one who is in the middle, and the other person is tenten.**

 **D: all right with that, let's get it started. Oh, and there will no updates for one week after this story cause I will be died tried plus I might be busy at work since well one word, Holidays anyway we don't own anything but the plot! Enjoy.**

 **P: Enjoy.**

—

 **Who Do you like more?**

 **Chapter Me or My Teammate**

On the road to Kumo

A girl with short blonde hair even though she use to but she cut off because she won't look nice as she wearing a black jacket with a white combat shirt which is hugging her Double J breasts as she 25 years old and orange skirt with long orange stockings and finally a silver wedding ring, as she is Naruko Uzumaki, and she's on her way toward Kumo to surprise her wife of 3 years because she's finishing her service with the 4th Raikage, and she can't wait.

As she says "oh I can't wait to see Mabui~, I bet she will be so surprised, what do you think Tenten?" as Naruko looks at a girl who is a year older as she has brown hair as she has of hair buns are braided and held together by a short plait that falls just below her shoulders and wearing white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi, Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots as she is Tenten, and what's more, the top part of her clothes is hugging her Double I breasts as she used to have smaller breasts but turns out she's a late bloomer.

As she says "yeah I can see that," as she looks to the side while thinking ' _Damn you Naruko why did you have to marry her. I mean yeah that is when my crush started, and I confessed but WHY'_ as she rubbing the side of her arm as Naruko says "oh that's right Tenten when we get there, we will be staying at Mabui's place and the following day I have to talk to Raikage, and it might take all day until night time."

"Ok, I hope it goes well." Said Tenten but her thoughts were ' _Yes take all day that way your wife will be stolen and become my woman only. Sorry Naruko but Mabui will belong to me_ ' as she glad that she still has that scroll from couple years back.

As so the two keep traveling until days later as they arrive Kumo Village as Naruko come up to the guards and state their business and other things, and it didn't take long as the two went the gates and headed toward Raikage office.

Raikage Office

A dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt which hugging her figure and K cup breasts, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face and finally she has a silver ring on her ring finger, she is Mabui Uzumaki, Wife of Naruko Uzumaki and soon to be former assistant of Raikage as she says while reading through the notes to Raikage A as he stops her by saying "say isn't this your last week Mabui?"

"Yes it is but I still must do my job as well before I leave" says Mabui as he says "well won't you need help to pack your things at home?" as he knows that Nauko should be here today as Mabui say "yes that is true, But I can finish on my own. I do thank you for showing concerns" as Raikage says "and have you let your beloved wife know that you are coming?" as he is guessing that Naruko should be at the door at any moment now.

Mabui starts blushing as she is looking at her wedding ring "of course, what kind of will I will be if I didn't let her know, sigh Oh I can't wait to be in her arms an-"

"Wish Granted my Goddess wife." Said a Familiar voice and arms wrap around Mabui which Mabui eeps up on that as Raikage is laughing upon the sight of that while Tenten is smiling but really in her mind 'Soon she will only want to be in my arms only after I make her mine.' as Mabui says "N-Naruko? W-when did you? Oh nevermind that, come here" she kisses Naruko, and Naruko kisses back as the two are being lovey-dovey, Naruko then breaks the kiss and asks "Were you surprised by me coming here?" asked Naruko

"Oh I was dear I thought I would surprise you in Konoha but this is a better Surprise, and it seems the Raikage was in on it." Said Mabui is looking at Naruko with love in her eyes and does Naruko.

As Raikage says "well from starting today, your work here is done and thank for you sticking by me for so long to get out here you crazy lovebirds" Naruko smirks and makes Mabui eeps again b picking her up Bridal style and take Mabui to her home.

With tenten following.

Later at Mabui's place

Naruko with Mabui in her arms as their drinking a bit as Mabui says while smiling "I still can't believe you came all the way here just pick me up, you never failed to surprise me Naruko" as she drinking as everything in her place had packed up and ready to be taken toward Konoha, "Hey I would lose My title as the most unpredictable Kunoichi If I was easy to predict my wife. Plus I love surprising you very much my dear." said Naruko as she is kissing Mabui's neck with her gigging as she asking Naruko if she's drunk with the blonde girl saying 'maybe' with Mabui saying 'you can't lie to me, I know you can't get drunk.'

With Tenten watching all of this as she is drinking lightly, 'So Naruko you will lose your wife, and I will gain one' as she is drinking more.

This went on for a bit more as Naruko ask Mabui "say do you still have beds here right?"

"Yes, Why do you ask love?" Asked Mabui then she eeps again as Naruko pick her up and carry her toward a bedroom "cause you and I are going to do it! Moreover, don't worry Tenten I will place the seal up!" as Mabui is thinking 'wait Tenten is here?' as she remembers on three hours before her wedding.

Small flashback

Mabui is in her wedding dress to try out before she's married Naruko when a young woman named Tenten confesses her feelings, and she says "Oh Tenten I am very sorry, but I am about to be married, but I'm sure you will found someone wonderful someday" as Tenten looks Heartbroken as she says "b-but it takes all of my courage! P-please a-at least I don't know hold off the wedding?"

"I am sorry Tenten I do commend you on your courage." Said Mabui and then she kisses Tenten's forehead.

After the Wedding and Naruko return from her honeymoon. Naruko was helping tenten through it, but She did not know Tenten was not very happy with Naruko.

Flashback over

Mabui as Smiles as she thinks that Tenten is over of her crush on her as both went into the room as Naruko places the seal the block any sound from both outside and inside, Tenten waited a few secs and says "So Naruko Mabui will be mine you will be the heartbroken one but for now enjoy her as it will be your last night" as she gets up and goes to the unused room as she gets things ready.

In the first bedroom

Lemon starts

Naruko throws Mabui on the bed as she gets on top of her and both start making out as their removing each other clothes as their talk in between kisses, "it's been so long since our honeymoon~" Said Naruko

Mabui moans then hear Naruko say "~Tonight I have plans for you and we will have a lot of fun~~" She purrs and grabs Mabui's breasts as she is licking them with Mabui moaning loudly while blushing badly.

As Naruko is licking her wife's breasts more while thinking 'I can't wait for her to make milk for our kids. I would Love to drink it as well' as she starts sucking them with Mabui moaning louder as she moans out "O-Oh Naruko I love this."

Naruko stops then says "Very bold not wearing any underwear you were hoping I would show up and have my way with my sexy wife weren't you" as Mabui answer "y-yes dear~ because I love it when you do it to me~" as their kisses each other deeply.

Then Naruko takes it off as she takes off her clothes and lets out her 'little' friend out as she says "I bet you miss this~" as she has her 18 inches long and thick as an arm cock with Mabui say while blushing "O-Oh yes I have. I-I have missed this bitch breaker" as she has her tongue out as she wants to lick it so bad "a-and it has g-gotten so much bigger than last time I saw it~" says Mabui.

"Well Don't stop yourself Give it some love." Said Naruko, as Mabui starts licking Naruko's cock like a hungry cock lover she is as she says "I love your cock so much Naruko~ I remember our first time together~ you made me scream so much on that night~."

"And tonight I am going to reaffirm your loyalty to my cock by fucking you into a sexual coma with your womb swollen with my cum" says Naruko as Mabui smiles upon that she licking more of Naruko's cock as she starts licking at the tip as she says "this taste~ I miss it so much~ I want more~ so much more" as she starts sucking Naruko's cock with the blonde Uzumaki woman starts moaning upon that, with Mabui sucking it as she moans upon it as she thinking 'Oh this cock destroyed me and got me addicted to Naruko only even. This cock is all I will ever need' as Mabui sense something from Naruko as she takes out Naruko's cock as she wraps it with her K cup breasts "what are you thinking Naruko~" as she is kissing Naruko's cock lightly.

Naruko ask "well I've been wondering if you are ready to raise a child Mabui?"

"~Oh Naruko I am ready to be a mother~~ As long as it is to you~" Said Mabui as she kisses Naruko's cock more as Naruko smiles while moaning "g-good~ and I will make sure get you pregnant with our firstborn!" says Naruko as Mabui gives one last kiss and removes her breasts from Naruko's cock as she set herself into position as she says "well~ come and get me, big girl, ~"

Mabui is on all fours shaking her ass at Naruko. Naruko licks her lips and says "Don't mind if I do." Naruko comes up behind Mabui and thrusts her cock into Mabui's pussy making her moan loudly as she moans out "oh it's been so long since I had your cock in me Naruko~ please fuck me with that bitch breaker!" as Naruko does as she wishes as she starts fucking Mabui with no mercy with Mabui starts screaming as she keeps yelling out 'yes' over and over again as their shaking the bed.

With Tenten

Tenten is going through her things as she looking for scroll which she did as she smirks as she looks at the rope, as she says "Oh yes Mabui will be tied up tomorrow with me Naruko enjoy your nights knowing your wife is being fucked by someone else and she will carry my kids as well." as she gigging as everything coming together for her.

Back with Naruko and Mabui

Naruko and Mabui change position which is Naruko has Mabui on her back with Naruko sitting on the edge of the bed with Mabui facing Naruko with their breasts bouncing against each other as the two kissing each other, Mabui then feels Naruko's hands go to her ass then she feels it was squeezed by Naruko as the two looking at each other's eyes as their making love as well sweat and lust with Naruko kissing Mabui more than breaks it off and starts licking Mabui's neck while thrusting her cock more into Mabui's pussy with Mabui scream out "fuck me~ fuck me more baby~ fuck me with all of your love and lust!"

Naruko then kicks it into high gear and Mabui is moaning like a slut and shouting "Yes. More Baby gets me pregnant. Please keep me barefoot and pregnant Please. I will happily bare all of your kids" as she losing her mind to the lust that their building up together with Naruko says "Oh I will Mabui baby! I will get you so pregnant. So you will give birth to an army of our children. However, for now, let's fuck like horny bitches in heat and know that I love you Mabui."

"I Love you to Naruko. Oh Please, more." Shouted Mabui with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with Naruko catch it with her mouth and sucking it before she has her tongue against Mabui's.

A bit later, with Naruko has Mabui on her back as she about slam her cock into Mabui as both are breathing hard as well sweating greatly with Mabui's pussy leaking out a bit of Naruko's sperm as the green eye woman says "Oh Naruko your sperm is so warm~. I love the feeling please more, my wife~" as the blue eye woman says "me to~, and we barely started too~ so take my cock and scream like the cock hungry woman you are!" as she slams her cock deeply into Mabui's pussy with Mabui screams out "Oh I am a cock hungry woman I am hungry for your cock only Naruko" as she looks fuck in a silly way as she feels Naruko's cock thrust into her pussy more, Naruko grabs onto her breasts and rubs them while fucking her beloved wife more as the two shaking the bed more.

Naruko then changes the position to full Nelson and Has Mabui in front of her mirror and whispers "My dear what do you see when you look in the mirror. Tell me what is it that you see." Says Naruko, Mabui answers "a woman who is fucked in a silly way by her big futa of a wife. Moreover, she wants her to fuck her even more until she can't think anymore!"

"Wonderful and this is your life now ~Mabui~. You are going to be fucked so much." Said Naruko then she licks Mabui's outer ear and then nips on it as she thrust her cock more into Mabui's pussy with her screaming like crazy as the two are sweating even more than before.

After 30 minutes, Mabui is now riding Naruko's cock with Mabui says "more baby. I want more of your cock in my pussy."

Naruko then thrusts her whole cock into Mabui saying "As my wife wishes." What Naruko is pushing faster into mabui making her scream more as their lost themselves into the love and lust with Mabui falls on Naruko as the two kissing each other deeply, as Naruko place her hands on Mabui's bubble/plump ass and starts rubbing them with both thinkings.

Naruko 'oh this is my wife this ass is mine I am not letting anyone else touch her', as Mabui 'more~ I want to feel your love and lust as you fucking me Naruko my beloved wife~' as their kissing each other more, Naruko then Breaks the kiss and says "I hope your ready cause I am about to cum" as on cue, Naruko fills up Mabui's pussy with her next load of sperm with Mabui screams as she feels it "yes! Fill me up with your sperm Naruko baby. Filled me with your baby juice."

Naruko pushes her cock entirely into Mabui and cums. Mabui moans and all the cum that is being pumped into her the after effect is her stomach is swelling up with Naruko has her hands on Mabui's stomach and rubs against as well feeling her sperm inside, she smirks.

2 hours later

Mabui is on all fours again with her stomach looking like she is twelve months pregnant and she is shaking her ass "Naruko~ Put it back please."

Naruko then says "Let see that ass of yours." Mabui without a second thought has her hands on her ass cheeks and has them spread as Naruko smiles and starts licking Mabui's asshole moans in surprised as she says "N-Naruko~."

Naruko then stops and says "Oh dear You will have my cock back soon." Then she keeps licking after ten minutes Naruko stops then lines her cock up to Mabui's ass with Mabui "b-but b-baby p-please f-fuck m-my pussy instead of my juicy ass~" says as Naruko says "that's why my dear~ I'm going to let your pussy have a break before I fuck it again and besides we haven't anal since our honeymoon~"

Naruko then thrusts into Mabui's ass making her scream as she screams out "it's too big and thick for my ass. I love it~" as she screams more as she feels Naruko's cock thrusting in her ass with Naruko says "it feels more wonderful then I remember! Fuck." as she starts having her way with Mabui's ass as the two are going crazy.

Naruko then Smacks her wife's ass making her moan louder as their keep going for an hour as Naruko cums inside of Mabui's ass with Mabui screams twice as loud, the Uzumaki woman takes out her cock from her wife's ass as it squirts out what it seems gallons of sperm with Naruko says "I love you Mabui. You are a wonderful wife, but we are not done at all." she smiles as she moves to Mabui as their kisses back again.

Time skip morning

Lemon over

Naruko and Mabui are sleeping a bit as their holding each other while blushing as the whole room has a strong smell of sex, sweat, and sperm, they rested for a while until Naruko who wake up an hour before noon, Naruko stretches then looks down at Mabui and kisses her on the lips waking her up as Mabui says as she smiles "morning Naruko~" as Naruko says "morning~" as the two looking at each other lovey as Mabui say "so are we going to stay in bed all day~"

"I wish love, but I have to speak with the Raikage today," says Naruko with Mabui asking "of what?" as Naruko answers "I'm making a deal with Raikage to get a summer house here."

"Oh that is wonderful to hear I hope it goes well" says Mabui with Naruto say "well I have to go through tons and tons of house to pick the right so I will be gone all day and be back late at night, so I guess you could spend your day with friends as well saying your goodbyes since you are leaving soon after all"

"I know I do hope that they can Visit us in Konoha." Said Mabui with Naruko nods as she kisses Mabui as she says "well I have to go now, I will see you tonight" as she gets off the bed and goes take a shower before heading out with Mabui went back to sleep for a bit.

A bit later

Mabui is picking out a bra to wear that she still has in the drawers as she is not noticing that Tenten is coming up behind her then Tenten knocks her out.

Tenten's room

Mabui starts to wake up, and she finds that she is tied up to the bed as she says "w-what is going on? W-who?" as she hears, "well I tied you to the bed cause I don't think you want to run away" Tenten's voice to her left, so Mabui turns to her to the left, and she's shocked to see.

Tenten who has taken off her clothes and she's stroking what it seems to be an 18 and a half inch cock, so it's a bit bigger than Naruko's but not just as thick, "T-Tenten w-what are you doing I am married" says Mabui as Tenten says "what I should've done! Taking you for myself!" as she gets on the bed with Mabui is thinking 'd-don't tell me, t-that she took the rejection that bad!'

Tenten the grab's Mabui's breasts "Oh they are so big and soft~" with Mabui trying to hold back her moans.

Lemon starts

"S-Stop that-they belong to m-my wife n-not y-you" says Mabui who trying hold back her moans as she feels Tenten rubbing yet squeezing her breasts more with her saying "oh don't worry, you will be mine" as she sucks on both of Mabui's nipples with Mabui say "N-No I w-won't tenten I AM MARRIED TO NARUKO! I BELONG TO HER"

15 minutes later

Tenten is thrust her cock into Mabui's mouth with Tenten moaning loudly while blushing badly "Oh your mouth is so warm I want to have this mouth wake me up every day for the rest of my life" as she sits on Mabui with Mabui being forced to give Tenten a blowjob with her thinking 'y-you b-bitch! T-there is no way I'm going to do that.'

Tenten then says "Oh Mabui~sweety I hope your ready cause I am about to cum!~" as she cums as she moans with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her cock shoots out sperm into Mabui's mouth and Mabui had no choice to drink it.

'Naruko's is sweeter, and this cum tastes so bitter as Tenten keeps cumming until finally she stops and takes out her cock from Mabui's mouth as she says while rubbing her own breast "that felt so good~ now about a little 69~."

"OH HELL NO," says Mabui as she is trying to break free but can't as Tenten giggles as she gets on top of Mabui as she places her cock back inside of Mabui's mouth.

'Damn you goddamn slut. If this is what you planned when if we married then NO BITCH' says Mabui in her thoughts as she feels Tenten moving her cock into her mouth while Tenten looking at Mabui's pussy and says "just look how wet your pussy is~" as she starts fingering Mabui's pussy with her trying so hard of not to moan. 'You Bitch get out of my pussy now' as Tenten fingering Mabui's pussy more than she stops and starts eating Mabui's pussy with Mabui feeling Tenten's tongue licking her pussy and she moans onto Tenten's cock as she is thinking 'This Bitch will pay!'

As Tenten licking Mabui's pussy more and moving her cock more into Mabui's mouth as she is thinking 'Oh Naruko you are losing your wife she will be MINE.'

An hour later

During the hour, Tenten had untied Mabui because Mabui won't try to run away but she was wrong, so now both are in a chase, "You Bitch you have always secretly hated Naruko for marrying me!" says Mabui as she in the kitchen with Tenten blocking her way as she says "of course I do! Cause she married you! The first person that I ever liked with all my heart!" as she gets closer to Mabui and Mabui use the opening as her chance to get away and go to the door that leaves to outside, and she doesn't care if she's naked, as she gets to the door, she tries to open it but she can't begin, as she hears Tenten say.

"Oh thinking of getting out? Too bad cause I had seals that don't allow anyone to leave until I undo it" says Tenten who coming up behind Mabui but Mabui push her away and runs toward the bedroom, but she trips on a scroll and falls on the couch with her pussy and ass toward Tenten, Then Tenten appeared and said "Oh your ready good."

Tenten grabs Mabui's hips with Mabui trying to get away as she says "no! I won't let you!" as she unknowing shaking her ass with Tenten's cock in between them as she says "you are not my wife she is the only one allowed to fuck me NOT YOU." as Tenten answer "oh don't worry cause you will forget HER NOW!" as she thrust her cock into Mabui's pussy with Mabui scream out "no." with tears falling.

"You Bitch Naruko is the only one allowed to fuck me no one else," says Mabui as she feels Tenten thrust her cock more into her pussy with Tenten not hearing her as she has her way with Mabui.

20 minutes later

Mabui is in mating press with her breast pushed up against Tenten's breasts with Tenten slamming her cock deeply into Mabui's pussy with Tenten holding her legs with Mabui letting out screams here and there as she tries to hold it back with Tenten saying "I can't wait to break you Mabui~ cause your too damn sexy~"

"You low life bitch," says Mabui as she lets out another scream as Tenten slamming her more and more.

After fives minutes, Mabui is on Tenten's leg as their fucking on the couch with Tenten holding onto Mabui's side while thrust her cock more with Mabui says "No Stop please" as more of her screams are coming out with Tenten says "no way! Now that you are mine to fuck!", Mabui is crying more 'Naruko, please save me from this monster.'

Then Tenten places Mabui on the floor as she behind her and thrust her cock in Mabui's pussy, with Mabui could no longer back her screams, "You Bitch Why" says Mabui as Tenten "you already know why!" says as she has her way with Mabui even more.

An hour later

Both Tenten and Mabui are in Tenten's bedroom with Tenten laying on the bed with Mabui on top of her as Tenten thrust her cock into Mabui's pussy with her saying "take it all of my cock Mabui! Cause it will be the cock, you will come to love."

Mabui does not say anything, with Tenten thrust her cock faster and after a while, Mabui says something in the form of begging "p-pleases-stop this. Tenten I beg of you. I will do anything but this! I will help you someone else than me. J-just s-stop thrust your cock in me."

"Oh it is not me it is your body moving on its sweety," says Tenten as she adds in "I had stopped moving my cock, but it seems your body betray" as she smiles as Mabui sees that her hips are moving on its own as she says while tearing up "N-NOOOOOO!"

20 minutes later

Mabui is running around the house "Oh No Tenten you beast you will not catch me~" says Mabui with Tenten chasing her as they are running around the house as Tenten "come back, you busty woman."

Mabui Giggles then she gets caught with both fall on the floor and Mabui is getting fucked Again with her screams happily with Tenten "that's right! Take my cock you cheating wife." says as she thrust her cock more.

"Yes I am a slutty cheating wife" screamed Mabui with her pussy is getting crazy wet as well being thrust by Tenten's cock, then their share a heated kiss with their breasts bouncing against each other.

Time skip two hours

Mabui has her ass pointed toward Tenten "Please Tenten My pussy needs you." Begged Mabui. Tenten then slaps her ass making it Jiggle and Mabui moan and says "How about your ass instead but I will have to get it ready" as she spreads Mabui's ass cheeks as she starts licking Mabui's asshole with Mabui moaning out loudly as she says "O-OH yes more" as she feels Tenten licking her ass more while holding onto her ass cheeks.

As Tenten thinking 'Naruko you lose your wife is now my cheating slutty wife forever, and you can't have her anymore' as she licking Mabui's more then she stops and removes herself away from Mabui's ass with Mabui saying "n-no~ lick my ass more~."

Her ass is smacked again "Oh no Sweetie~ this." Said Tenten Then she thrusts into Mabui's ass making her scream "is just begging to be fucked!" as she starts having her way with Mabui's ass with Mabui screaming all her heart out with her screaming out tenten's name, Tenten is smiling and asks Mabui "Whom do you belong to your wife or me?" and Mabui screams "I am Tenten's Property!"

With Tenten smiling upon that as she fucks Mabui even more, after while of anal sex, Tenten takes Mabui to the empty Kitchen as she has Mabui on the counter with her trust her cock deeply into Mabui's pussy as she screams out "my pussy. My pussy is hammered by Tenten's cock."

Tenten says "The only cock you will ever need. Just forget about Naruko!", Mabui keeps screaming.

Timeskip to late at night

lemon end

Naruko returns to Mabui's home and opens the door and smells Sex. She closes the door and locks it then follows the scent to Tenten's room where she finds her wife in bed with Tenten.

"So You two were very friendly While I was away." Said Naruko who is not happy and Mabui wakes up scared as she says "N-naruko w-wait, please l-let me explain s-she forced herself onto me a-and I-"

"Mabui Dear you are safe from my anger TENTEN, on the other hand, is no way in hell SAFE AT ALL." Shouted Naruko.

Tenten says "oh? So what are you going to do?" with Narko looking at her, "competition, and it's about endurance." Said Naruko.

When Naruko said that, there was a knock on the door, Naruko Has a shadow clone Grab Mabui's clothes and dress her and Tenten gets dressed, and Naruko answers the Door it is Karui and Samui.

Karui who has long spiky red hair and amber eyes, long sleeveless dark dress held closed by a white obi, her breasts are Triple F cup while her ass can turn heads.

Samui has blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair cut in an asymmetrical bob style. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach. Her Breasts are Triple J cup.

"Well, it seems you came looking for my wife come in." Said Naruko and they both enter, and they feel the high tension.

"What is going on Naruko?" Asked Karui

Naruko closes the door and says "I will explain in the living room." They nod

They head into the living room, and they see Mabui with her head down, and Tenten looks like she did nothing wrong. Naruko sits down and Explains, and Samui and Karui are shocked.

Both look at Mabui and say "Mabui how could you." with Mabui looking ashamed then look at Tenten, "but you're the worst!"

"Now Samui and Karui, Mabui is already Hurt Please do not make it worse now I have proposed a competition of Endurance." Said Naruko and Mabui have some tears in her eyes.

Samui looks at Naruko and asks "What kind of Endurance?"

"I hate doing this very much but Tenten Might not stop and who knows the next time this happens I might not see Mabui again if this happens again. So this competition is Mabui Gives both Tenten and I a handjob the one who cums first LOSES. Along with this, the Loser will have to obey Mabui and the winner for the rest of their life." Said Naruko who does not want to do this but she does not have a damn Choice.

Tenten says "why bother? She's mine now, right sweety?"

"Tenten If you do not Agree to this I will strip you naked tie you up and leave you in a brothel to be turned into a slut for the rest of your life with nothing but thinking of when you will be fucked next. Don't TEST ME." Said Naruko with her eyes going red and Tenten is a little scared by the threat as she says "fine, I will do your thing, but what does the winner get?", Naruko answers "simple, not only the winner gets Mabui, but the loser has to listen to the winner's and Mabui's orders for the rest of their lives."

"Fine." Said Tenten and then she said, "Mabui will stay with me."

"The Hell she will I don't trust you anymore Tenten. Samui and Karui are staying Mabui will sleep in a room with THEM. That way you will not have an advantage and neither will I. Also, Samui and Karui may I ask you two to hold the loser of the competition tomorrow please?" asked Naruko and they nod

"Good now to bed with all of us." Naruko said as she got up, but her hand was grabbed by Mabui "P-Please I-I wish t-to talk to you a-alone." said Mabui with tears in her eyes.

Naruko nods as they go over to kitchen, as Mabui looks away from Naruko then she finally says "N-Naruko, I-I'm so sorry, I-I let her have her way with me and it's my fault to begin, I didn't let her down easy enough and now she like this because of me" as she crying as Naruko to say something but the realize there nothing to say about this since Mabui is right and it's also her front as well because she thought that she had help Tenten but didn't really if she thinks about it.

She always talks about Mabui with Tenten over and over again, Naruko hugs Mabui "You are not the only one to blame as well I am also at fault but know this I will work hard to win I don't want to give my wife up to anyone No matter what." Said Naruko as Mabui is hugging her back.

Then they let go and was about to leave but she hears Samui say "don't try to kill each other" as all three leave the place as Naruko and Tenten are to themselves now, Naruko heads to the Guest room and before sites a seal on the doors so Tenten can't force her way in then she closes the door. Then gets some sleep and Tenten heads to the last Guest room.

A day later

Mabui come back along with Samui and Karui as the two are standing outside as a lookout, They see Naruko who is ready and is not even looking at tenten anymore as Mabui looking between Naruko and Tenten as she is thinking 'I hope that when this is done, they will be friends again.'

As Naruko and Tenten are staring at each other, so much so that sparks are flying from their stare, Mabui then sighs.

As Naruko says "all right let's start" as she starts taking off her clothes as do Mabui and Tenten as all three are fully naked.

Lemon starts

Tenten sits on Mabui's left, and Naruko sits on her right, and Mabui has her hands on their cocks, but she remembers something, so she went to get something out of the box which is lubed, and the place some onto Naruko's and Tenten cocks as both women feel the cold of the lube.

Naruko and Tenten shiver then Mabui says let's begin as is she giving the two handjobs as both starts moaning as Naruko moaning out "r-remember Tenten! This is e-endurance, m-meaning you have to have hold b-back from c-cumming!"

"I-I know N-Naruko, and I will win!" says Tenten as she moaning as both looking at each other while Mabui keeps stroking their cocks more as she thought 'this might take a long time' as she keeps going as she moving her hands faster and faster as both moaning more as their so badly wanted to cum but have to hold on, cause once they cum, their lose.

An hour later

Naruko is doing ok, but Tenten looks like she is ready to cum. Then two minutes later Tenten says "N-No I c-can't I-I am cumming!" as tenten lets out her biggest load ever as it gets on Naruko and Mabui as Mabui says "N-Naruko your the winner" with Tenten saying 'no.'

Naruko then cleans herself and Mabui off then Mabui finds herself bent over then moans very loudly as Naruko thrusts right into Mabui as she tells Tenten that she has to watch them doing it and Tenten has no choice but to do so.

As Samui and Karui are holding Tenten still while Naruko has her way with her wife Mabui with Mabui screaming as she screams out "Oh God Naruko you are fucking me very hard I love it~" as her mind is going blink as she feels Naruko's cock thrusting very deep in her and she loves it.

While Tenten is watching this as her cock is twitching very bad as she is thinking 'That should be me fucking Mabui into my woman, not Naruko' as she watching them go at it for a while.

As two went on for hours until Naruko unleash her 6th load of cum into Mabui's pussy with Mabui screams with all her heart as she scream out "Please Naruko punish your naughty slutty wife! More turn your wife into nothing but your whore to fuck" as she being filled up by Naruko as it takes a few minutes as Naruko takes out her cock from Mabui's pussy as she looks toward Tenten and says "Come here Slut" as both Samui and Karui look lost.

"W-wait what?" said both long with Tenten, Tenten has no choice but goes over to Naruko then smoke fills the room and Naruko appeared behind Tenten, and she grabs Tenten's breasts then have her make her move toward Mabui and Naruko says "Mabui would you give Tenten an assjob?"

Mabui looks at Naruko with hearts in her eyes and says "Yes Naruko but remember I am yours now~" as she wraps Tenten's cock with her massive plump ass cheeks with Tenten moans then screams as she looks behind and see Naruko thrust her cock into Tenten's pussy as there blood leaking down from her pussy, "Oh so the slut that tried to steal my wife was a virgin." says Naruko as Naruko ask "what about them Mabui?"

"Add them to the family my wife add them. I have seen them give you bedroom eyes before so add them." Said Mabui with hearts still in her eyes, Naruko nods as she makes two clones as they make their way to them.

Samui and Karui are looking at the clones like what is going to happen then get taken to the bedrooms, leaving Naruko, Mabui and Tenten to themselves as Naruko whispers into tenten's ear "This is your life now Slut you will obey Mabui and I, you will never be able to be in charge ever again" as she thrust her cock Into Tenten's pussy while Mabui moving her ass with Tenten's cock in between them with Tenten just losing it badly.

As Tenten is thinking 'N-Naruko is going to break me a-and a-am I e-enjoying it' as she feels Naruko's cock thrust in her pussy while her cock is between Mabui's plump ass cheeks.

Naruko then Grabs and Squeezes Tenten's breasts and whispers "You belong to me now. You will do everything my wife and I tell you to make no complaints or talking back you do, and you will be punished am I understood?" with Tenten saying "y-yes N-Naruko!" as she screaming/moaning as she going crazy, "good~" says Naruko as she thrust her cock even more.

Couple hours later

Naruko is sitting with Tenten and Mabui both licking her cock, and her cum is dripping out of their pussies, "that's it~ lick my cock more~" says Naruko, as both women are moaning as their licking Naruko's cock more while blushing badly then Naruko says "all right, Tenten get on my cock, and you fuck Mabui"

Tenten nods submissively as she gets up and sits on Naruko's lap as Naruko's cock went inside of Tenten's pussy with Tenten screams as Mabui gets on Tenten's cock. Naruko then starts thrusting into tenten's pussy with Tenten thrust into Mabui's pussy as all of them are moaning/screaming as their going crazy with lust.

As all three of them thinking 'This feels so good' as their got at it like crazy with Naruko and Tenten thrust their cocks like crazy as Mabui is just going crazy as she screams out "Oh God I know I am going to be pregnant after this" as she feels Tenten's cock in her while Naruko has her's in Tenten.

A hour later

"Oh Kami! Oh, kami. Oh Kami!" screamed Mabui as her pussy has both Naruko's and Tenten's cock in her pussy was their thrusting into her with both say "Your pussy is so warm Mabui/Mistress" as their bucking their hips as their fucking Mabui's pussy at the same time with Mabui just losing it as she never gone this before as she thinking 'i-if they c-cum at the same! I will have their babies for sure.'

Then she hears "We are cumming" said Naruko and Tenten as their unleash their load into Mabui's pussy and womb with Mabui herself scream out "Oh God so much cum" as her stomach is getting more and more swell to the point that she looks about 4 months pregnant but both Naruko and Tenten are not done as they Grab Mabui as their thrust their cocks in her again with Mabui screams twice as loud than before.

Timeskip

2 hours later

Mabui is laying down with her stomach looking like she is seventeen months pregnant while Tenten who no longer has a cock is being fucked by naruko who is asking Tenten "Who is your mistress you good for nothing Slut? Who owns you now and forever" says Naruko as she thrust Tenten's pussy more.

Tenten answers "you. I belong to you Naruko-sama. Because I'm a good for nothing slut who tried to take away your wife!" as she is screaming louder, Naruko the asked, "So you admit that you are my slut, my cumdump and my broodmare for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, I am I will do whatever you order me to do. If you want me to walk around Konoha naked I will do it with a smile on my face!" said Tenten as she going crazy with lust as Naruko smirked as she kisses Tenten.

Meanwhile in the bedroom

Samui and Karui are in the same position as Mabui as their stomachs are swollen to the point they look seventeen months pregnant. As the clones of Naruko poof away as their job is done

Lemon over

A week later

At Naruko's and Mabui's House

Naruko is wearing a Triangle Bikini top and swim trunks in a lounge chair with Mabui in the lounge chair next to her wearing a silver two piece Triangle Bikini which is showing much cleavage along with side and underboob.

"Tenten where are those Drinks?" Asked Naruko

"Coming mistress." Tenten then walks up in a skimpy two-piece bikini with a serving tray, and it has two drinks on it.

She then presents the drinks to her mistresses, and they take the drinks then asks "Will that be all mistresses?"

"For now yes." Said Mabui as she drinks it.

Tenten bows then walk away, and her ass is bouncing as well her breasts, Now Samui and Karui are dressed up as maids with short skirts.

Samui comes over and asks "Is Tenten getting a reward?"

Naruko smirks as clones are waiting for Tenten "She will Samui and why do you and Karui wish to wear maid outfits?" She asked as Samui ask "so it true that you are pregnant Mabui?"

Mabui nods "Yes I am pregnant. Naruko, the reason why they Dress up as maids is they like it and When they are naughty don't you punish them or reward them?"

Naruko then smirks at fucking Samui and Karui in their outfits "That is True my love. Well, I am in heaven and surrounded by my wife and her friends with a sex slave~."

As Naruko is looking forward to the future

Epilogue

Ten years later

A couple of kids are on their mother's lap their mother is Mabui, and she is pregnant Again with number 5 and 6 from her wife, Naruko, and she is seven months her breasts are now Double L as she reading them a book as one of them ask "Mom, when is mama coming home?"

Mabui smiles as her wife is an Anbu, but they don't send her on very long missions or at least tried to like another one "oh! Is mommy making dinner tonight?"

"Yes Tenten will be making dinner tonight." said another voice they turn to see Samui who is still dressed as a maid but with a longer skirt and her breasts are now L cup, and she is seven months with number five for her.

Karui is with the other kids which they are from 10 years old to four years old. Karui is also pregnant as well six months with number 4. Her breasts are now Double K cup, and she is wearing a maid outfit with a longer skirt.

All four women have the Uzumaki symbol crest on their stomachs. They are happy to be Naruko's women.

As Mabui say "I believe Mommy is making your favorite today" as she smiles, the kids cheer when they hear the front door open as though out the house "mama." as ever kid run toward the front.

As Naruko who just returned from her mission as her Anbu gear is showing off her figure as she has now Triple L breasts and long hair as she is putting down her gear as she sighs out and says "that was rough, but it's so good to be home with my family-"

She gets dogpiled by the kids as she says "oh kami. I knew it! I'm going to die by the love of my kids! Oh, what a cruel world."

Mabui with Samui's help gets up and the giggle at seeing this as the kids are getting off Naruko as she mess with their hair a bit, "So were you rugrats good for your mothers?" asked Naruko as all of them say yes with smiles.

With Naruko smile as well when she goes up to Mabui and ask "Hello Mabui-hime how was your day?" Naruko then kisses her lips with Mabui kisses back and answers "oh it was good, even though the kids had been asking when you were coming home" as she smiles, "Well The council is trying to give me longer, and longer missions but Tsunade has put her foot down and is naming me the next Hokage which means we might be getting a bigger house since we are running out rooms soon" says Naruko as Mabui nods to that.

"Or we could move into the Uzumaki compound that has plenty of room and still has a pool." Suggested Samui with Naruko saying "oh funny that you said it Samui, cause we are!" as she brimming with excitement, with them saying minus Tenten who is still in the kitchen.

"Oh that is wonderful when May I ask?" inquired Mabui

"Oh a month before the babies are born." said Naruko with them saying "wait why not now?" as Naruko said, "so you want to clean, repair and kill every rat, bugs and other things?"

"So someone else will do that?" Asked Karui who is rubbing her stomach as Naruko says "not with us in there, since it's been years since place and most likely the things in there might be destroyed or damage thanks to rats and bugs as it turns out, my mother forget to use the seal when she was rush to give birth."

"Oh, that sucks." Said Mabui

"But she did have many of the scrolls moved to the Hokage vault before she was too far into her pregnancy with me and Tsunade will give them to me when we move into the compound." Said Naruko then they hear.

"Dinners Ready," said Tenten from the dining room and all the kids are running toward there, and Naruko along with her wife and Maids head toward the dining room.

So there has a nice dinner as well inform Tenten that they are moving soon as soon it's ready to be lived in.

A month later in their new home

At Night

Naruko is heading to her bedroom after putting the kids to bed.

Naruko gets to her room and opens the door and sees.

Samui and Karui are in their Bras and panties with a garter belt holding their stockings and Samui is eight months while Karui seven months they look at Naruko with hearts in their eyes and hands on their stomachs. "Mistress Naruko, your slutty maids, wanted to be in bed with you for some fun and Mistress Mabui is waiting for you." They say together, and two clones appear and start to kiss them as they head to bed. Then Samui are Karui are being fucked in their pussies.

Naruko smiles and closes the door, She then she sees Tenten wearing nothing and then says "Mistress Naruko, please Give this slutty sex slave some fun please." Tenten is rubbing her eight-month pregnant stomach with her fourth child, and her Triple K cup breasts are leaking out some milk. **(She looks like her Boruto self)**

Naruko smirks and makes another clone who goes up and smacks Tenten's ass making her moan "Come slut." They walk to another bed, and The clone starts to fuck tenten.

Naruko then walks up to her bed and sees her wife Mabui who is wearing her Silver two-piece triangle Bikini and is rubbing her stomach with love. Then she looks up, and hearts are in her eyes "Come to Naruko give your slutty wife some love tonight lets start our new home by having fun in our new bed~~" Naruko smiles

Twenty minutes later

Mabui is moaning as her back is against her wife's front. Naruko is fucking her pussy with her breast in Naruko's hand and is drinking some milk.

"Oh~Naru~chan I love Our new home~ and I am looking forward to having more kids in this house." Said Mabui and Naruko stops drinking Mabui's milk and says "I agree Mabui~chan." Then they Kiss and then naruko's hands are squeezing her breasts making more milk come out. Naruko breaks the kiss and says "I am so happy you said yes that day." Then drinks Mabui's milk again and Mabui is moaning with Samui, Karui, and Tenten.

As Naruko is very happy with this life, then Kisses each of them with her mouth filled with milk, Mabui moans drinking her milk and sees why Naruko likes to drink from her breasts as do Tenten, Samui, and Karui. While Naruko's clone is fucking the three.

As their enjoying their fun while the kids are sleeping, their loved they new home as well the day when the babies arrived. Thus life is right for them.

Moreover, they all own it to Tenten, and If she did not try to steal Mabui, then they would have never been one big happy family.

However, in all, they have everything they ever wanted and more.

The End.

—

 **P: Man that was a good one**

 **D:*i'm look like that I'm not looking forward for black Friday***

 **P: Yeah Dealt I know you are not looking forward to Friday.**

 **D:sigh your right, but to answer your question, yes it was good, now I wonder what's going to happen in the next one? However, for now, blaze?**

 **P: We don't like flames so please review favor and follow also you don't want it don't read it. Have a good Thanksgiving**

 **D:indeed and as I said before, there will no updates of stories for one week as I need to rest my mind and body after Black Friday, with that done, I hope you guys have a happy holidays and a good Thanksgiving!**

 **P: Later *Walks into a gateway***

 **D:*waves bye to Blaze* see you later Blaze * as dealt heads home***

 ***as the gateways closed and vanishes***

—


	5. Chapter My daugther

—

 **D:*walking through the gateway while eating a burger***

 ***Blaze walks out and says nothing***

 **D:dude you make a killer burger, what did you make it with? *eating it***

 **P: Deer meat.**

 **D:cool and why are you quiet?**

 **P: Tired I was reviving many people who are tired from Black Friday.**

 **D:*eating the deer burger while not noticing Blaze's started* that sucks man, so now then, welcome back to Who do you like more? Also, who do we have this time around blaze?**

 **P: Himawari older one who has something for her mother's girlfriend Shizuka.**

 **D:Himawari and Shizuka? Cool! Now then, let's get this started! So do you have more Blaze? The burger?**

—

 **Who do you like more?**

 **Chapter Me? Or, my Daughter?**

Naruko is looking at her girlfriend who is nervous in bed with her daughter who is also very nervous as she sees the first one which is her girlfriend of 3 years as she has long black hair with green eyes as she has a perfect hourglass figure with Double J breasts, she is Shizuka and she's from a village called Nadeshiko.

On top of Shizuka is Naruko's daughter, Himawari with light blue eyes and long ink blue with flares out on the sides and back, and she has an ahoge, and has two whispers mark on her cheeks, she is only 20 years old, and her breasts are Double I breasts and both of them are nervous.

With Shizuka say "N-Naruko l-love I-I c-can explain" Naruko hands up her hand and that shut her up as Naruko looks at her only Daughter and says "just what are you doing Himawari?" as both mother and daughter stare at each other with Shizuka in the middle as she thinks about of how this comes to be.

Flashback

Naruko is sitting on the couch with Shizuka snuggled up to her loving the feeling as Shizuka says "you know, I'm so glad that you beat me in our match Naruko~" as she smiles, as she wore a simple black shirt and pants as it's her off time, Naruko's breasts are triple J cup as Naruko says "me too, and to think I wasn't going to", While Naruko's daughter is watching from a distance and is jealous as she thinking 'why is Mother has such babe with her?' as she is looking at them more as she sees both of them making out while gigging.

Himawari growls at this as she heads to her room, while Naruko and Shizuka kissing each other with Shizuka say "oh Naruko, your so sweet and to think you were so heartbroken when your late wife passed away."

"Yeah I was and I really thought I would never find love again cause I found you but I'm not sure of Himawari though, I still think she is barely warming up to you" said Naruko.

"Yeah Himawari is really giving me looks I don't like at all, maybe it's because we together" says Shizuka as Naruko say "let's give her time, I'm sure she will come around, just give her time"

"Yeah I know but let's head to our room, cause I want some fun with you sexy blonde~," says Shizuka as Naruko smirks "oh you naughty girl~."

Naruko picks her up bridal style making Shizuka Giggle as their make their way to their bedroom and as there do, with Naruko placing Shizuka on the bed as Naruko starts taking off her clothes as do Shizuka as there can't wait anymore.

Lemon starts

Shizuka Kisses Naruko on the lips and they are removing each other's clothes as Shizuka sees her prized, as she sees a 19 inch cock as it thick as an arm which Shizuka dub it the Pussy Destroyer, as she says "Oh my it seems my loving Girlfriend has a pussy killer on hand and has not taken me by force. Oh, I am shocked~" as she licks her lip as she can't wait to have it in her mouth as Naruko says "good~ how about you start licking it Shizuka~."

Shizuka gives a saucy smile and gets on her knees letting her breasts bounce as she gives Naruko's cock a long lick before licking all sides of it as she says "I love this cock of yours Naruko~ but I love you more though~" as she licking Naruko's cock more but she stops as she gives it a few kisses before licking it again, and Shizuka thinks 'oh my god It tastes so good I think this will get me addicted to Naruko fucking me like a bitch~' as she licking it more.

Naruko moans as she says "yes like that Shizuka~ lick it more~" as she enjoying Shizuka licking her cock.

Meanwhile

Himawari's room

Himawari is hearing them as she's on her bed as she is biting onto a blanket as she is thinking as she's very jealous as she is growling 'fucking damn it. Why are my mother with that hotty and she should be licking my cock, not hers.' As she has tears of jealous in her eyes as she wants Shizuka so bad. However, she does not know the tradition of Shizuka's old village.

Back in Naruko and Shizuka room

Shizuka is now sucking Naruko's cock like a pro as she is looking up to Naruko with a look in her eyes that says 'are you enjoying this~' Naruko is moaning and says "that is it keep sucking that cock Shizuka" as she loves it so much.

Shizuka sucking Naruko's cock wildly as she can't get enough of it as she loves Naruko's cock so much, Naruko loves her girlfriends mouth and without warning, Naruk cums inside of Shizuka's mouth with Shizuka who wasn't ready for it as she faces waves after wave of sperm that's going inside of her mouth as it goes down in her throat, and the kicker Naruko is holding her head onto her cock as both are moaning as their stay like this for a good 5 minutes as Naruko redraws her cock from Shizuka's mouth as the leftover sperm gets on Shizuka's face which she allows as it as she feels the warm of it while drink the rest that's in her mouth and once she swallows them, as she says "so good~ no matter" she licks some from her cheek "how many times we have done it~" as she licks off the sperm that's on her face as her pussy is unbelievably wet.

"I think that I have shaped your pussy only to fit my cock. Now please let's not forget those tits love~" says Naruko as Shizuka put her arms under her breasts as she says "oh you mean these~ the tits that you love so much~."

Naruko then grabs them making Shizuka moan "The same ones that I have used as pillows in the past I love these lovely twins of yours," says Naruko with Shizuka says while moaning "let me give you the titfuck" as she is blushing.

Shizuka wraps them around Naruko's cock making Naruko moan as she feels the softness of Shizuka's breasts on her cock as she says "these breasts of yours are too soft Shizuka~" as she moaning, with Shizuka smiles as she is moving her breasts up and down on Naruko's cock as she licks her hips as she starts licking the tip of Naruko's cock with Naruko moans louder than before.

"I love those twins so much, but I love the woman they are attached to more~," says Naruko with Shizuka says "oh your so sweet Naruko~" as she goes back licking the tip of Naruko's cock.

Back in Himawari's room

'Damn that mother of mine, Shizuka should be mine' says Himawari as she feels her pants and panties too tight because of her cock, she takes them off and her 17 inch cock which is not as thick as her mothers is hard as she grabs some lube and put some on her hand as she starts jerking off as she imaging herself having sex with Shizuka in place of her mother and she wants to make that into reality so badly as she says to herself "I want Shizuka So badly. I can't help it" as she moving her hands faster, faster as she moans out "yes that's right! Suck it more Shizuka!"

Back in Naruko and Shizuka room

Naruko say "Love I am about to cum" as she moaning with Shizuka moving her breasts faster as well licking faster until, Naruko moans out "cumming." as she fires her 2nd round of sperm as she covers Shizuka's breasts and face of sperm with Shizuka has her mouth open as she says "Oh Love your sperm is so warm~~" as she licks herself clean as she loves doing this.

Naruko smiles as she sees Shizuka left up her breast and licks her pink nipple clean of Sperm and such a sight makes Naruko's cock become harder, Naruko could Not take it anymore "Shizuka I want that pussy of yours Now." said Naruko.

Shizuka gives a sexy smile and says "Anything for you my love," as she knows it, she gets on the bed on her back as she spread her legs wide by Naruko who has her cock against Shizuka's wet pussy.

Then Naruko thrusts right into her pussy making Shizuka moan very loudly with Naruko shoved her cock into Shizuka with Shizuka moaning/screaming with her breasts bouncing as she screams out "Oh I love this cock Naruko please finally get me pregnant with your child please", Naruko bucking her hips more as she fucking Shizuka more as she answers "I so planning to! I want to make so many babies with you Shizuka!" as she thrust her cock more while holding onto Shizuka's legs.

"Oh I would love that my Love my breasts getting bigger and making milk and Maybe you playing with me while pregnant~" scream Shizuka as both of them are rocking the bed so hard with Naruko says "I would so love that~" as she fucking Shizuka more with the cock going inside and out of Shizuka's pussy as the green eye woman screaming louder as she moans out "Oh yes Dominate my womb drown it in your seed get me pregnant it is not a safe day! Give me a child please!" as she wants to be pregnant by Naruko so severely.

However, Naruko shut her by kissing her deeply with tongue acting as their moan upon that kiss while looking at each other as their blushing badly with hearts popping out of their heads with them thinking.

'Oh yes I will get my slutty girlfriend pregnant with my kid, and I can't hold back.' Thought Naruko

'Yes, you loving milf get your slutty bitch of a girlfriend pregnant, please fill my womb up and make me barefoot and heavy with your child' said thoughts of Shizuka as their kissing more while fucking even more.

Meanwhile with Himawari

"Damn it, mom, she is getting pregnant by you that is SO not fair I want her for me only!" says Himawari as she jerking even more as she is thinking now that she has to make a move now or she won't be able to forever.

Back with the two lovers

Naruko and Shizuka had change position which is Cowgirl position with Shizuka riding Naruko's cock like crazy with her scream out "Oh yes get me to belly heavy with our child showing that our love created the child" as she is riding Naruko more with Naruko says "you can bet your sexy ass on that! Now ride my cock more."

As Shizuka does so as she screams louder than before as their fuck even more than before while Shizuka rubs her breasts as she is going crazy with lust and so does the same for Naruko.

Naruko then Grab Shizuka's breasts and start to suck on them with Shizuka moans/screams louder as both of them are going crazy with lust.

An hour later

Shizuka's stomach looks like she is 4 months pregnant and it is jiggling along with her breasts as Naruko is fucking her doggy style as Shizuka's gigantic fat plump ass shakes for each time it hits against Naruko as Naruko thrust her cock into Shizuka's pussy with no mercy with Naruko says while licking her lips "Oh Shizuka after your delicious pussy it is your plump ass next I will have fun with it" as she keeps fucking Shizuka's pussy with Shizuka scream out "please do so Naruko! I love having anal sex with you." as she screams more.

Naruko smirks and smacks her girlfriends ass making her moan louder as their fuck even more, as she cums inside of Shizuka once again with Shizuka screams with all of her heart out, Shizuka's stomach inflates more as she feels waves of sperm from Naruko's cock until Naruko finally stops as she takes out of Shizuka's pussy as she did, a flow of sperm come out of her pussy with Shizuka says while blushing badly "Oh love you have filled me up so much." then she moans as a Dildo is stuffed into her pussy stopping the cum from leaving.

Then Shizuka moans again as Naruko thrusts right into her ass as Shizuka screams out "yes! Fuck my ass so good Naruko. Fuck it so good with your gigantic cock." as she is going crazy with lust as Naruko says "Oh I will, and it seems my girlfriend is secretly a slut. Oh, wonderful" as she thrust her cock more into Shizuka's ass while smacking each ass cheek one at a time with Shizuka scream out "Oh yes a slut only for you Naruko please More. Fuck me more."

5 hours later

Shizuka is moaning like a whore, and her stomach is a lot bigger now as Naruko is rubbing her breasts as she says "oh right I forget to tell you Shizuka." as she stops rubbing Shizuka's breasts as well as Shizuka stops moaning.

"I have a mission tomorrow I will be back later in the day," says Naruko as Shizuka says "as in 24 hours? All right, so what kind of mission is it?", Naruko says as she holds her close "oh just to a recon mission, as I'm getting info on a rogue that The Anbu have been looking for."

Shizuka nods then Moan again as Naruko is rubbing and squeezing her breasts still as Shizuka says "I I guess I could use the day to bond with Himawari and hopefully finally getting along." as she moans more

So little did their know, Himawari is spying on them, and she heard everything as she is thinking 'Wonderful I will steal mom's girlfriend tomorrow and make her mine' as she leaves to her room as both Naruko and Shizuka go back at it as their making out.

With Naruko starts fingering Shizuka's pussy as their tongues touching each other while blushing badly as their go on more into the night.

Lemon end

The next day, morning

Naruko is all gear up in her Jounin uniform as she looking at Himawari as Naruko tells her this "alright, Himawari, I know you still don't along with Shizuka but she's in charge and don't make any trouble for her, or you will be in trouble," and by Naruko's voice she means it and Himawari shivers a little knowing her mother is a sadist when it comes to punishments. Himawari does not even want to think about the past ones, cause this will be her only chance after all.

As Himawari says "okay mother, I will behave and won't give Shizuka any trouble" as she is thinking 'besides giving her my cock in her pussy~' Naruko looks at her and sighs knowing her daughter is planning something. Her daughter can't hide it, hello her mother was a prankster a master one at that. However, Naruko will deal with it when she gets home.

"Your ass better hope so Himawari. You cause trouble your ass will be tanned so red the sun will be jealous." Said Naruko she then kisses Shizuka then says "I hope you two have a good day and don't shy to ask her grandfather for help-no wait I forget, he's away along with everyone else at the Hyuga clan, well nevermind that, just make sure she doesn't blow up the Village" says Naruko.

"Oh If I have to I can get Tsunade to help me with Himawari," says Shizuka as she is joking as she says "don't worry too much, don't forget who I am, I'm Shizuka former of a village full of powerful woman, I'm sure I can handle one."

"Remember who she is the daughter of, Love. I will see you both when I get back." Said Naruko with her hand on Shizuka's cheek while looking at her with love as she walks out the door as Shizuka turns to Himawari as she says "this is great Himawari now you and me can finally that bonding time! Doesn't that sound great?" as she smiles.

Himawari smiles and says "yeah." However, in her mind, she is saying 'oh we will bond all right, in bed with you screaming my as I make you my woman' as Shizuka says "all right I have the day ahead for us to do! Moreover, w-" she sees Himawari walks away toward the kitchen as she says "going to make breakfast."

Shizuka sighs but then says "I will help" as she goes in the kitchen as Himawari says that she can handle it and besides, it's the least she could for being so distant, and Shizuka gives in as she sits down and waits for breakfast.

Himawari, as she is making breakfast, is planning then she is done, and on Shizuka's, she puts weak sleeping pills, once she did that, she picks them up and goes over to Shizuka and place the one with sleeping pills in front of Shizuka as she says "oh Himawari, this is sweet of you! This is a great way for us get closer" as she picks up a fork.

As Himawari says 'your welcome' as in her mind, she is saying 'Yes when you are asleep then you are all mine' as she starts eating as she waits as Shizuka starts eating her food as she says "wow! It's so good! Himawari!" as she keeps eating, then after a few Minutes Shizuka starts getting tired as she doesn't understand what is going on and before she knows it, everything went dark.

Sometime later

Shizuka started to wake up as she feels something as she is thinking 'w-what happen? All I know I was eating breakfast with Himawari and then everything went dark a and why can't I move my arms and legs?" as her version comes back and what she sees startled her.

She is naked and tied up, and she sees Himawari jacking off at the site of her naked body, As she says "H-Himawari w-what are you doing?" as she couldn't believe of this happening as Himawari says "oh simple, getting my cock ready for you~."

"Y-You wanted to fuck me from the beginning didn't you," says Shizuka as she put things together as she says "t that's why you always avoid me? Because you have feelings for me? However, Himawari I can't I'm with your-"

"I don't care if you are with my mother I want you, and I will have you no matter what," says Himawari as she gets on Shizuka.

Lemon starts

As she above her and "and you will love it" says Himawari as she moves down as she about to lick Shizuka's pussy as Shizuka says "no you can't do this Himawari!" as she about to use her chakra to set herself free but she can't, "No escaping Shizuka-chan chakra blocking seals" says Himawari as she in front of Shizuka's pussy and starts licking Shizuka's pussy with Shizuka starts moaning as she says "no! Stop please."

Himawari keeps licking then she hears Shizuka say "You will be punished you little brat" as she moaning as she trying break free with Himawari licking her pussy more as she says in between licks "your pussy taste so good~ I want more" as the young Uzumaki licking the older green eye woman with Shizuka saying "Get away from there that is for your mother only!" as she moaning more.

As Himawari says "no for long, once I fuck you, you will be all mine as well screaming out my name" as she licking more of Shizuka's pussy for a good 10 minutes as Himawari makes Shizuka cum with her moaning out "no no no no" as Himawari gets her face covered in Shizuka's juice as the young Uzumaki girl licks her lips of Shizuka's juice as she says "so good~ more than I had ever dream, now then it's my turn, so how about a blowjob~~" as her cock is throbbing hard, Shizuka has her mouth sealed shut.

Which Himawari says "ohh~ no fair, so I guess I would go for a titfuck then~" as she drools upon the sight of Shizuka massive breasts, Shizuka gives Himawari a death glare as the young Uzumaki girl gets on Shizuka and place her cock between Shizuka's breasts, Shizuka is not happy at all as she feels Himawari's cock moving between her breasts with Himawari saying.

"Oh my your breasts are very soft perfect for my future pillows," says Himawari with Shizuka not shutting up anymore "no their not! There is your mo-" Himawari the tip of her cock into Shizuka's mouth as she knew that she would say something, as Shizuka is thinking 'she tricked me!' as she now forcing giving Himawari a blowjob while a titfuck, 'that little bitch will pay Naruko-dear will punish her' as she unwillingly sucking Himawari's cock with Himawari moans as she moans out "Oh your mouth is so warm, I want my cock to stay in t-ow!"

Shizuka Bites down on Himawari's cock, so Himawari takes out her cock from Shizuka's mouth and says "I can't believe you bite my cock, wow your are hard to get" as Shizuka "oh I will do more if you don't untie right now young lady!"

"No I will not untie you but rather, I think I'm going to fuck your pussy as it's begging for me~" says Himawari with Shizuka says as she seeing the young Uzumaki girl getting off her, "If you fuck me I will have Naruko do worse then just spanking your ass she will do worse!" said Shizuka with Himawari ain't hearing those words as she in front of her as she looks her long waited prized, "oh how I dream fuck this pussy for many nights and now, I will make them real."

15 minutes later

As the mattress is making loud squeaking as well hitting against the wall as Himawari is slamming down her cock into Shizuka as the green eye woman is doing her best off not to lose it and she's holding back her screams as both have bit of sweat with Himawari says "Oh your pussy is so warm and all mine to fuck~" as she bucking her hips to go faster with Shizuka saying "You little Bitch that is for your mother only not you!" as she feels Himawari's cock moving inside of her pussy as Himawari "oh you will change your mind on that, after all, we have all day~" says as she fucking more Shizuka's pussy more.

"Let's hope your mother forgives me for putting you into the ICU after this you little slut," says Shizuka as she's outraged as Himawari says "oh that won't happen since I had to seal your chakra after all" as she fucks the older woman more.

An hour later

Himawari has her cock at Shizuka's asshole and Shizuka well if looks could kill Himawari, would be dead ten times over as Himawari has Shizuka in a position that her lower is holding upward as Himawari says while feeling her sperm leaking out of Shizuka's pussy, "your ass is next~" says Himawari, "Burn in hell you little slut" says Shizuka as Himawari slams her cock into Shizuka's ass which makes Shizuka screams with Himawari smirks upon this as she had her way with the older woman's ass as she pleased with Shizuka wishing for Naruko come soon.

Himawari moans and says "Damn your ass is very tights~ I love it so much~ so just give in Shizuka and enjoy this~" as she thrust her cock more as a bit of her sperm is coming out of Shizuka's pussy with Shizuka saying "Never you filthy whore fucking your own mother's girlfriend after drugging her weak!" as Himawari smirks and says "not for long as I'm going you mine, just you wait, you will see it my way~" as she fucking Shizuka's ass even more.

Time skip 6 hours later, from the morning to early in the afternoon

Kitchen

Both Himawari and Shizuka are making out while blushing badly as Shizuka breaks off the kiss as she says "Fuck your mother fuck her hard! Get me pregnant my baby girl~" as Himawari says "oh yes I will mom~" as both went back kissing each other as Himawari move Shizuka toward the table with Shizuka gets on it as she spreads her legs for Himawari as the older woman says "hurry baby girl~ put it in me~."

Himawari smiles and says "Before I do who is the only one allowed to fuck you from now on?" and Shizuka said without a second thought said "You are baby girl~ Only you are allowed to fuck me and get me pregnant I love you baby girl~" Himawari smiles then Thrusts her whole cock into Shizuka's pussy as the green eye woman screams out happily as the young Uzumaki girl thrust her cock into Shizuka.

"Kiss me baby girl~ kiss me while you're fucking me~" screamed Shizuka as Himawari does so as the two share a very heated kiss with Shizuka has hearts in her eyes as their moaning upon the kiss as Himawari thrust her cock more.

What they don't know is that naruko's sperm is already on one of Shizuka's egg.

Himawari moves her hands under Shizuka and grabs hold of her ass while fucking her as their kissing each other more, as their stop and licking each other's tongues and go back kissing, as Himawari is moving her cock in and out of Shizuka's pussy like crazy as their crazy for each other.

A bit later, as both of them are in 69 positions with Shizuka on top of Himawari as Shizuka is licking all parts of Himawari's cock as she is saying in between licks "baby girl's cock~ I love it so much~."

Himawari stops licking Shizuka's pussy and says "you did bite me and I never fully got to enjoy your mouth mama" as Shizuka stops licking and says "oh I'm so sorry baby girl~ here let me make it up to you" as she starts sucking Himawari with the young Uzumaki girl starts moaning as she says "oh that's so good mama~ keep sucking it~ make my cock feel so good~"

Shizuka keeps sucking Himawari's cock making her moan louder as Himawari went back licking Shizuka's pussy as well fingering her ass as the two making each other moan like crazy as Shizuka is thinking while sucking more of the young Uzumaki girl's cock 'Baby girl's cock tastes so good~' as she sucking it even more as she moaning on it with Himawari licking her pussy and fingering her ass as Himawari is thinking 'Mama is now mine, all mine oh I will enjoy fucking her in front of mom very much' as she licking Shizuka's pussy more.

A bit later as both are in the shower room, as the water running and wetting the two as Himawari hammering her cock into Shizuka's pussy with Shizuka scream out "oh yes fuck mama more come on baby girl~ fuck your mama" with her breasts bouncing like crazy as Himawari grabs her breasts and lays down and suck on both of them with Shizuka screams louder as she feels the young Uzumaki girl's cock slamming into her pussy, Himawari says "While your pregnant mama am I allowed to suck your milk filled breasts?"

"Yes Baby girl you are allowed to suck them whenever you want" screamed Shizuka as she feels more of Himawari's cock in her as Himawari sucking Shizuka's nipples more as she loves this so much.

Later as Himawari has Shizuka on her lap, but Shizuka is doing all the work as she says "let me do all the work Baby girl~" as she moves her hips like crazy with Himawari holding her, Himawari is watching her mama's breasts bounce like crazy and Himawari doesn't mean as she moans as she feels Shizuka's inner walls hugging her cock nicely with her saying "Oh your pussy is snug around my cock you want my cum very badly don't you mama."

Shizuka answers while moving her hips like crazy "yes I want it so bad baby girl. I want it in me." scream Shizuka, Himawari smiles and says "As mama wishes" as she lets Shizuka riding her cock more as the two getting more wet, until finally. Himawari says "Get ready mama I am about to cum" as she feels Shizuka moving her hips faster and faster as she screams louder as Himawari cums inside of Shizuka as their holding each other closely as Shizuka screams out "Yes Babygirl fill your mama up with your cum" as Himawari kisses her deeply as the two moans upon the kiss as Shizuka feels her womb getting filled up with Himawari's sperm.

After that, both change positions with them on their knees with Himawari behind Shizuka as she thrust her cock into her pussy, Shizuka moans loudly as she says "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" as she loves this so much with Himawari licking the older woman's neck.

Shizuka screams louder as the two fuck even more as the water hitting as Himawari kisses Shizuka kisses each other again.

An hour later

Himawari leading Shizuka toward Her room, however, since there couldn't keep their hands off of each for long, their right away start making out as their fall to the floor and soon enough Shizuka holds her legs in place right to her breasts as Himawari slams her cock into Shizuka's pussy once again with her scream out as she legs of her legs as their wrap onto Himawari's side "Oh yes please breed mama~ Give her your child baby girl~"

Himawari "good mama!" as she fucking her more and more, what they did not know is the sun was setting since it's already around seven at night.

Time skip 3 hours later

Both Himawari and Shizuka are resting for there fun. Not knowing that Naruko will be home in the morning but however Himawari wakes up and once she sees Shizuka, her cock become hard again, so she wakes up Shizuka by slamming her cock into Shizuka's pussy with Shizuka scream out "Oh Baby girl wants her mama badly doesn't she" as Himawari says "that's right! Cause I won't do you for a bit more as I have at least one more round in me" as she has her way with Shizuka more.

As Shizuka creams out "t-t-then last f-fuck me i-in c-cowgirl p-position!", Himawari smiles and gets them into cowgirl by rolling over the bed and Shizuka is on top of Himawari as she is screaming all her heart out as she is saying "yes! Fuck me! Fuck me real good Baby girl."

Himawari says "I will mama" as both of them moving their hips like crazy as their losing it badly as their fuck for an hour or two, there couldn't keep track of time, and before their know it, their fall to sleep in each other's arms as their sleep the night away.

Time Skip

Early the morning

Himawari wakes up slowly as she feels something on her cock, She looks down and see Shizuka sucking her cock as Himawari says "oh couldn't wait until I wake up~" as she smirks as Shizuka takes out Himawari's cock from her mouth as she stroking it a bit while placing it against her face as she says "you had morning wood~ and I couldn't help myself~"

Himawari smiles and says "Oh that is a fine mama" as she sees Shizuka resumes sucking her cock as she thinks that she can't wait to fuck her once again.

Two hours later

Lemon over

Naruko had come back from her recon mission and given what she has gathered for the Anbu, and now she's heading home.

Flashback over

Naruko is looking at them and says "Well I am waiting to explain yourself now Himawari." and the two women are still very nervous, as Himawari says "why should I explain! I love Shizuka! Also, she should be with me! Then you mother!" as she decides to stand her ground.

Naruko's eye twitches then Chakra chains Grab Himawari and Naruko grabs her then puts her over her shoulder, and she looks to Shizuka and motion with her finger to follow Shizuka does.

After ten minutes Naruko leads them to a room and has Shizuka sit on her knees which she does look heartbroken.

Then Naruko sits down and removes Himawari from her shoulder and holds her over her knee. "So what are you going to do mother," says Himawari then She feels a heated Hand of her mother meeting her ass making her scream loudly.

"Shizuka start explaining now." Said Naruko who keeps spanking Himawari's ass making her scream in pain, as Shizuka tries her best to remember as bits and pieces are a bit hazy for her since her mind couldn't keep track of what was going.

After a while, all three of are eating breakfast without saying a word but Himawari's ass is burning with pain, Her mother had put chakra, fire Chakra, into her spanks.

Naruko the finishes then say "Shizuka when you are done along with you Himawari you are to go into the room that says "Keep out" we will continue this there am I understood and no funny business Himawari."

Both respond with "Yes dear/mother." Shizuka is still heartbroken and Naruko leaves then they hear a door open and close.

Himawari stops eating her food as she gets up and marches toward Naruko with Shizuka realize of she doing, as Himawari walks in toward where Naruko went as she says to her "I had enough! Mother! I'm not going to sit by and do as you say!" with Shizuka could hear them.

As Naruko looks at Himawari as Naruko says "why is that?" as the two went into a heated argument as it lasts for a good while as Shizuka stay out of it as she feels like that she has no place to say anything until.

"You know what? I had enough" says Shizuka as she goes over to them and stops them by saying "that's enough! The both of you." as both Uzumakis look at her as Shizuka "we not going anything, so here's what we are doing to do, as punishment, the real one, and that is your mother fucking me while you watch us."

Himawari looks heartbroken at hearing Shizuka say that then Naruko says "Shizuka you will not be the only one get fucked either Himawari will as well. However, Remember this you two I don't do Betrayal very well at all." Said Naruko then she makes three clones of herself, and they grab Himawari while Naruko, the real one, grabs Shizuka.

Himawari then feels a seal is put on her, "That way you don't get to cum." Said the lead clone Himawari's eyes widen then another says "I hope your ready Himawari cause you will be turned into what you did to the boss lady's girlfriend. Hope you ready." as two clones begin to stroke her cock and the third clone whispers "The only way to cum is to beg the boss to cum. You will break and beg for it."

Himawari says "y-you c-cruel bitch" as she couldn't believe this is happening, "You are one to talk you naughty little slut trying to steal your mother's girlfriend. Oh no, that won't do so you will become something more than just a daughter. You will be an obedient bitch from now on." whispers a clone into Himawari's ear with Himawari growls upon that.

As they make their way toward the bedroom.

Lemon starts

When they enter they see Shizuka is on her knees while she is sucking Naruko's cock and Naruko has her hand on Shizuka's head. "That's it my loving slut suck my cock like you were made to do it." Said Naruko while Shizuka is happily sucking it while Himawari being made to watch as she is thinking of how Shizuka was sucking her cock but went back to her mother, "H-How mother? H-How d-do you have Mama's loyalty w-when i-it t-took m-me seven hours t-to get it?" Asked Himawari who wants the answer with Naruko looks at Himawari "Mama? I didn't think you two would be that close from one day and to answer your question Himawari, it's simple its bond, the bond between us can't be broken that easy"

Himawari starts to cry then Hears Naruko says "Also when we got together I gave her a fucking that she would never forget. At the end that also got me her loyalty. You were a naughty girl trying to break that you will watch. Oh Shizuka my Dear~" Said Naruko when Shizuka hears that she looks at Naruko with hearts in her eyes "Why don't you put those twins to good use as well~" Purrs Naruko and Shizuka gets a shiver down her spine.

She stops and removes Naruko's cock then answers "Yes my Love~" Shizuka wraps her breasts around Naruko's cock and gets back to sucking it as well with Naruko moaning loud as Himawari growls while her cock is twitching badly.

As her thoughts are 'd-damn you, I should have a runway with Shizuka and gone into hiding!'

Shizuka is moaning as she is sucking Naruko's cock and moving her breasts up and down Naruko's cock. Himawari then feels one of the clones grab her cock and starts stroking it. "This is something you should have never tried to destroy," says the clone as Himawari tries to hold back her moans as she says "b-because I have feelings for her! Ever since she first come here!" as she confessed that she had feelings for Shizuka since day one.

"Oh that is not good at all, but you are getting what you deserve right now." Said the clone as she is stroking Himawari's cock a bit faster then her other hand has her breast in hand.

An hour later

Naruko and Shizuka are fucking as their in mating press position with Naruko doing moving her hips slow but very powerful thrusts with Shizuka screams louder for each one as each thrust becomes stronger then the last, Himawari is trying to stay strong as her cock is being stroked harder and faster "Beg for it that is the only way you can cum Himawari. So let's hear you beg for it" says the clone as Himawari says "n-never." as she moaning more as Shizuka screaming louder as she screaming out Naruko's name with Naruko saying "That is it my lovely slut scream my name like I am the only one that you care about in this world at this moment in time. I want to hear your lovely voice scream my name more. My~lovely~slut~Shizuka." Purrs Naruko as she fucking Shizuka more.

Then Naruko stops and change position as she gets Shizuka on her lap, they are facing Himawari and Shizuka is moving her hips on her own and Naruko grabs her bouncing breasts and squeezes them as Shizuka screaming out "yes! Fuck me more Naruko. Fuck me so hard."

Naruko is smiling then asks "Shizuka who do you belong to Himawari or me? Go ahead you can scream out the answer" as she feels Shizuka moving up and down on Naruko's cock as she answers "Naruko. I belong to Naruko for the rest of my life. I am her slut of a girlfriend."

As Himawari felt a bit more heartbroken as she is thinking 'N-No Mama belongs to me, not mother, if I could break free!' Then she feels like she is going to cum but she can't as she feels the clone stroking her cock more.

An hour later

Shizuka is on her back as she has her legs wide spread as she is saying "please hurry Naruko~ put it in me~ please I want it back in me so bad~~" as she completely sex-crazed Naruko smirks then Thrusts into Shizuka's Pussy making her scream.

Himawari looks like she has tried to cum at least four times but was denied those time thanks to the seals. Now one of Naruko's clones has her cock at Himawari's pussy, and the other two are rubbing her breasts and cock. The clone behind Himawari has her arms as she says to Himawari "just beg and we can give you the sweet release you want so bad~" as Himawari moaning as she is giving the clone behind her a glare, "n-never!"

The clone behind her looks at her creator asking for permission to do something which the real one says "no, it's when she begs and who's to say, maybe Shizuka would let Himawari do her"

Naruko then turns and Grabs Shizuka's legs and thrusts harder than the last one and Shizuka is losing her mind as Himawari moans then she feels something wet on her cock as she looks down and sees.

One of Naruko's clones is sucking her cock Himawari starts saying "N-No s-stop." as she moaning louder as the clone is sucking Himawari's cock like crazy while the real one fucks Shizuka like a beast in heat.

Two hours later

"Please let me cum I will do anything! Just please let me cum" Himawari begging as her cock being sucking like like while her breasts also being suck by the other two clones as their driving her crazy, Naruko has Shizuka rubbing herself against her leg "All right clones bring her to me I have a plan for her" as all three clones stop sucking her cock/breasts as the 4th one brings her to Naruko and Shizuka.

Himawari is taking deep breaths Naruko then grabs her daughter and turns her around and her cock is at the entrance of Himawari's pussy and says "Ready my obedient bitch" with Himawari doesn't know what to say as Naruko thrusts her cock into Himawari's pussy with Himawari screams so loud with blood dripping out as Naruko undo the seal as Himawari screams out "I'm cumming!" At that, a large river of cum is unleashed from her cock. It takes thirty minutes to stop cumming, and she asks "W-Why m-mother? W-Why a-are y-you d-doing t-this?" Himawari has tears coming out of her eyes

Naruko answers "I am putting you in your place which is below Shizuka and me. I also plan to get you pregnant as well. So get ready to carry your sibling" as Himawari getting to break free from Naruko's hold, and she screams out "N-No."

Soon enough, Naruko starts having her way with her daughter with Himawari scream with a bit of tear on her eyes, but Shizuka silenced the young Uzumaki as she kisses her deeply.

"Now Himawari this is what you did to Shizuka, but I plan to keep you like this for the rest of your life" says Naruko as she thrust her cock more into Himawari's pussy as Shizuka breaks off the kiss as she starts sucking on Himawari's cock with Himawari scream out "t-this is too much." with Naruko smirks.

Three hours later

Shizuka and Himawari are on all fours, and they are shaking their asses for Naruko "Please love to Fuck me more." and cum is leaking out of their pussies

"No mommy fuck me before you fuck mama~" says Himawari as both want Naruko so bad as she says "show me your asses~" as their do so while shaking their asses as Naruko gets an idea, as she gets on the other say as she tells Himawari to get on her cock with Shizuka do the same.

Then Naruko thrusts into Himawari's ass, and she shoves into Shizuka's ass with all of them scream as Naruko and Himawari thrust their cocks into their holes with Himawari saying "mommy It feels so good. Being fuck by you while I fuck mama." as she is just losing with Shizuka screaming out "Oh more please more! Fuck my ass more Himawari." as she is going crazy.

"Oh I am planning to keep you both in the house forever~," says Naruko as she thrust her cock faster into Himawari's ass as all three of them sweating greatly.

After doing that for 30 minutes, their switch position with a tag team moves with mother and daughter as their thrust their cocks in Shizuka's pussy as Shizuka, who went into pure bliss, screaming her heart out as she screams out "Oh god more please more. Fuck me more with your cocks you horny Uzumakis!" as she feels their cocks moving inside of her with Himawari saying "I-I d-don't know h-how much more I can take this mommy~~" with Naruko saying "Oh my sweety you will learn but Remember no having fun with Shizuka without asking me."

Himawari "n-no fair~ I want to have fun with mama every day as well with you mommy~" says as she thrust her cock faster as do Naruko with her cock as Naruko says "oh all right, it's only fair, but you will have to use protection though, you can't get her pregnant without my permission, got it?", Himawari nods

"Good But know this I am going to keep both of you barefoot and pregnant from now on," says Naruko as her and Himawari fucking Shizuka more and more until finally.

Both of them cum and Shizuka's stomach inflates with so much cum, thanks to the combined load of Naruko and Himawari as the young Uzumaki girl "take it all of it, mama."

"Take it all Shizuka," says Naruko with Shizuka taking all of it in her womb as it getting an overflow with sperm and not only that Shizuka just cum upon this as she screaming out "cumming."

An hour later

Shizuka is laying on the bed while Himawari who is behind Naruko as she says "A-are you sure mommy?" with Naruko say "yes I'm sure, it's only fair that I carry my daughter's baby since you are going carry mine."

Himawari nods Nervously as she come up to Naruko and place her cock against Naruko's pussy as Naruko say "also, I think it's a fair trade since I take your virginity, so you can take mine", as she says that, Himawari thrust her cock into Naruko's pussy and blood drips out, with Naruko screams out "oh your such a big girl~ I love it~" as Himawari says "A-are you okay m-mommy?" as Naruko "it's all right my rebelling daughter, now fuck my pussy Himawari, that's my full permission~"

Himawari is still nervous, and she thrusts more into her mother as she is slowly building up speed since Naruko's pussy turn out way tighter then Shizuka's as Naruko screams light "yes~ that's it Himawari~ keep going~."

Himawari does then she says "Mommy I am about to cum" as Naruko says "so soon? I guess my pussy is too much for you~ but don't worry, we have plenty of time~ for now, cum inside of me~" as she feels Himawari makes her thrust go faster as her cock moving more quickly inside of her.

3 hour later

Both mother and daughter are still at it with Himawari thrusting her cock like a mad woman in heat into Naruko's pussy with Naruko scream out "that it! My pussy more! Make it remember your cock! Then it will be your turn again" with the blonde milf screams more as Himawari keeps saying while thrust her cock more into Naruko "mommy!" over and over again as they are lost to each other's lust.

As Himawari change position on Naruko as she has her mother on her back while holding her legs high up as she thrust her cock more into Naruko with her screaming more as Himawari says "Mommy your pussy is squeezing my cock so much" as she bucks her hips like crazy, Naruko says "good~ now fuck more big girl! Fuck your mommy good!"

Himawari does just that and they are enjoying this as Himawari thrust her cock more and more until she cums deep inside of Naruko as Naruko herself cum as she screams with her cock releasing it's load into the air as she screams louder with Himawari screaming out "Oh I'm cumming mommy" as Naruko's scream out as well "me too big girl! You made your mommy so hard~~ now it's my turn~" as Himawari smiles.

Time skip 5 hours later

Lemon over

Himawari and Naruko are tried, and Himawari is laying on her mother. "That was fun mommy~" as she is laying on Naruko's side as Naruko say "me too~" as the two kisses each other as their soon join by Shizuka as she just wakes up and wants to be near them, as Naruko "oh your up to love~."

"Yeah but we will talk later sleep now." said Shizuka as Naruko says "good Idea~" as all three went to sleep as their dream about the near future.

Time skip ten months later

Hospital, birthing room

Naruto is screaming in pain with both Himawari and Shizuka by her side as they are holding on her hands, Tsunade and Shizune are their doctors "Push you are almost done" as Naruko screams more as she pushes more as she says "oh kami of all. This hurts so much!" as Himawari says "it will be over soo-" as she feels Naruko's hand tightened harder onto her hand as she says to Himawari even though doesn't it "this is your fault. Getting your mother pregnant!" as she screams more as Himawari laugh nervous.

Tsunade says "I can see ahead Naruko push" as Naruko does so as she screams more as she is sweating in pain as well her face getting very red as she screams more as she pushes more, until finally.

They hear a baby crying and that is sweet relief for Naruko as she breathing easy now and stop screaming as Tsunade is cleaning the baby as she says "It is a baby girl" as she places a pink blanket and put the little girl in Naruko's arms as Naruko is crying as she says "oh she's so beautifully, look at her Himawari, look at our baby."

Himawari who also has her child looks and says "She is a beautiful mommy, have you thought of a name?"

epilogue

Time skip ten years

Kyuubi told ten years if have also passed Naruko that she can't give birth to another baby ever again, and Tsunade confirm and hearing it breaks her heart considerably, But Naruko was comforted by Himawari and Shizuka who is Naruko's wife now. She was happy she named her baby Yumi as well the other babies of Himawari's and Shizuka which they're also given births as well.

Moreover, right now, Shizuka and Himawari are at the backyard as they are playing with about eight kids, mostly girls as a couple of boys, Naruko is coming home and seeing this and Smiles.

Shizuka is seven months pregnant she is caring twins with her breasts now triple K cup breasts and Himawari is seven months pregnant she is having twins as well, and her breasts are triple J cup. Both are carrying Naruko's kids.

"I'm Home." Says Naruko as she comes from a day being the Hokage and when the kids heard her, all of them charge toward her. However, Yumi got there first as she hugs Naruko's leg as she says "welcome back mom." as she smiles brightly, Naruko smiles and picks up Yumi and asks "Were you all well behaved while I was away. Alternatively, do you need to be visited by the tickle monster?" with Yumi says "I was good! Please note the Tickle monster mom!" as Naruko smiles and gives her kisses on the cheek.

Yumi smiled and said "We were behaved" as the other kids come up to her follow by Shizuka and Himawari, as each kid get a kiss by Naruko as well telling her that they have been good.

Soon after, their went on having dinner which made by Himawari, as each of them sit down and Naruko tells them of how her day went, And they find out that Sakura was trying to be a pain in the ass and Naruko had her thrown out of her office, but other then that, it was good.

As their keep talking as Himawari stops talking and looks out the window as she starts thinking of how all of this comes to be when she tried to take Shizuka for herself and loved the outcome of it, and she won't change it for the world.

The End.

—

 **D:*sleeping after overeating deer burgers***

 **P: Good Now I able to think.**

 **D:*next to blaze* think again lol, just kidding lol, anyway speak out your mind.**

 ***dealt see what blaze was talking about and let's say the readers would not like it***

 **P: Yeah was not talking about you Dealt**

 **D:and I would care why?**

 **P: You don't give a shit**

 **D:...i might get it wrong, is this for haters?**

 **P: No The 41st President has passed away and is now with his wife again**

 **D: I don't care about presidents or anything that involves with politics, cause I'm not that kind of person who cares about their things.**

 **P: Yeah I know, but I have had some family serve our country, and I am sad a great man passed. Do the closer, please**

 **D:...well I don't know who 41st president or how much of a great man he is, so with that, leave a review of your thoughts, favorited if you are new and flames aren't welcome, and if you don't like it, then don't read it at all! Oh and Rest in peace for Creator of Spongebob, Stephen Hillenburg, you were Number one.**

 ***Blaze already walked Into an open Gateway***

 **D:*stops him and gives him a tissue and a pie for comfort* just because I don't care of these things, but doesn't mean I don't care of what you care about, neither way, come on, let's go to to the next one**

 ***Blaze and Dealt walk into the gateway which closes behind them and vanishes***

—


	6. Chapter my mother updated

—

 ***somewhere***

 **D;*waiting for blaze to arrived as dealt is laying on the ground then pull out a recorder, and might as well play it to kill some time* this is an updated version of the first chapter of me or my mother, enjoy! As we don't own anything *plus play as it begins to play.***

—

 **Who do you like more? Me?**

 **Chapter or my mother? Updated version**

Konoha, Uzumaki house

A woman with short blonde hair with blue eyes and whisker like marks on her cheeks, as she wearing her shinobi attire which is showing her body nicely as it hugging on her curves very with a window of her massive breasts of Double J cup breasts, she is Naruko Uzumaki and right now she's in her room as she looking two people on her bed, one is her beloved girlfriend as she on her back with other person on top of her, and this person is her mother.

As Naruko's girlfriend has short link blue hair with white eyes, her breasts are bigger than Naruko's as their are K, she is Hinata Hyuga and she has a shock look on her.

As The Mother of Naruko has long red hair, violet eyes, she has Double K breasts, she is Kushina Uzumaki and she's on top of her daughter's girlfriend, as both of them are covered in sweat, why? Their doing or were doing sex while Naruko is away on a mission as Hinata says "N-Naruko."

Naruko looks at them as she asks "what is going on!?" as time begins to rewind as all the way to a 3 weeks ago.

Flashback a 3 weeks ago

Kushina, who is wearing her clothes as she was standing in the living room as it night time as she says to herself "now with everything, I will enjoy myself a nice long shower an-."

She stopped in her tracks as she screams coming from upstairs, Kushina sighs as she says "really? Their going at it again?" as she says to ignore it and just go enjoy her nice warm shower, once she's upstairs, she walked past her daughter's door which she sees more screams behind it as she thinking 'why me' as she walks faster.

While inside Naruko's room

Lemon starts

Naruko who is covered in sweat as she ramming her 19 itch cock into Hinata's pussy as their doing it in Doggy style as Hinata screaming loud with her eyes closed as she as sweat flying off her body as she shouts "w-we doing it for hours with breaks Naruko!" as she screams more while her breasts bouncing more, Naruko answer as she bucking her hips to move faster "because sex feels amazing, more so with you! Its like you are made for sexy bebe!" as she smacks Hinata's massive plump ass and Hinata screams louder upon that as her ass jiggling.

Naruko isn't really a real Futa, as she uses a Futa Jutsu that she learn from Kushina who in turn learned it from a Scroll long ago.

A little after that, Naruko and Hinata change position as now Hinata is on top of Naruko as their doing the cowgirl position, as Hinata screams more as she feels Naruko's hands on her legs as the Uzumaki blonde girl thrust her cock madly into her pussy as Hinata screams out "yes fuck me more! Fuck me more with your gigatic cock I loved so much!"

Naruko says "don't I know it! Come on tell me how much you love my cock! Even if it's a justus!" as she thrusts her deeper into Hinata's pussy, The Hyuga girl shouts out "I love your cock so much! I love how much it strectches my pussy everytime we have sex!"

Half an hour later in the shower room

Kushina is drying herself while still hearing screams by Hinata from Naruko's room, she sighs she put on the towel around herself, and walks over to her room but stops by Naruko's door, as she hears screams behind it, so she decided to open the door slightly as she takes a peek inside.

What she sees Naruko and Hinata are doing the ballerina position as Hinata's right is on Naruko's shoulder as the blonde uzumaki girl thrusts her cock into Hinata's pussy as there overflow of juices from Hinata's pussy as the Hyuga girl screams louder as she shouting out "Naruko~" over and over again.

Behind the door, Kushina sees them doing it, as she looking them, Kushina is begin having thoughts, as well imagine as well but not what most do, no, Kushina imagines herself being in Naruko's place as she fucking Hinata as she shouts out her name then of Naruko's.

Kushina's imagination

Kushina thrust her cock into Hinata's pussy as Hinata shouts with her breasts bouncing while her breasts bouncing "yes fuck me harder! I love it so much Kushina!"

As Kushina says "your so amazing Hinata!" as she thrusts her cock faster.

Kushina's imagination ended

Kushina snaps out of it as she hears Hinata screams as she shouting out "Cumming!" as well Naruko as she filling up her girlfriend's pussy with so much sperm, after what seemed like forever, Naruko takes out her cock from Hinata's pussy which it right away leaks out so much Naruko's seed, their panting hard then begin kiss each other, not noticing the door closing.

Kushina is running to the shower, while both Naruko and Hinata stop the kiss as Naruko says "oh I don't want to go to do that mission because I will be away for a 3 weeks", as Hinata says "but you have to, after all, isn't it important mission?" Naruko sighs and says "your right, thats why I love you, and right now, I want to fuck you more" she kisses Hinata deeply, Hinata kisses back as both make their way to the bed as their went for more as Naruko says "now then, how about I fuck your big fat ass~"

Hinata blushes badly "o-oh m-my, b-but your cock is s-so big, I don't know i-if i-it could fit", Naruko says "oh it will if you lubed it with your mouth~" Hinata blushes even more, soon enough Naruko is sitting on the edge of the bed with Hinata on her knees as she looking at Naruko's gigantic cock in front of her face as she says "s-so massive n-no matter how many times I face it" Naruko smiles and says "Good to know."

Hinata sticks out her tongue and begin licking at every side and inch of Naruko's cock, as Naruko moaning loudly as she says "Oh I love having your tongue on my cock" as she moans loudly while the Hyuga girl keeps licking more of Naruko's cock until she starts sucking Naruko's cock but all the way from tip and bottom and Naruko moans out "Oh yes keep sucking" as Hinata keep throating Naruko's cock like a pro after all she has been doing this for years since their first time together.

Naruko is enjoying Hinata's mouth as the Hyuga girl keeps it up for a good 20 minutes then she takes out as Naruko's cock lubed for enough as Hinata is panting as Naruko says "You did wonderful now that ass of yours~" as Hinata nods as she gets into position by bending over the bed as Naruko gets on her feet and set herself behind Hinata as she rubbed her cock against Hinata's asshole.

Then she pushes into Hinata's ass as Hinata lets out a gasp and holds onto the bed sheets as she feels the tip of Naruko's cock entering her ass followed by the shaft, as Naruko moaning as she feeling the tightness of Hinata's ass as she says "I never get tired of fucking you Hinata! Your just the best!" Hinata is moaning/screaming as she feels more of Naruko's cock pushing into her ass as her eyes rolling upward.

Naruko then smacks Hinata's ass as her cock is fully inside of Hinata's ass, Hinata panting with her eyes closed while her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Hinata feels like her ass is going to break, Naruko says "alright I'm going to fuck your ass now" Naruko then thrusts into her ass, Hinata screams up on that as she shouts out "Shit your spliting my ass in half" as her ass jigging for each thrust Naruko makes with her cock.

Hinata is screaming/moaning more as she feels Naruko's thrusts becoming faster, harder each passing sec, Hinata is losing her mind as she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust into her ass like a wild animal, Naruko says "your ass is amazing Hinata!" as she thrusts more into Hinata's ass as the Hyuga girl shouts out "Your cock is destroying my ass! I love it!".

Both went on for more rounds until around night time as both decide to sleep as Naruko has a mission to go in the morning after all.

But at Kushina's room

Kushina is laying on her bed as she fingering herself as she moaned out "I want to fuck her! I want have hinata!" Kushina will be dreaming of fucking Hinata stupid as she keeps it more and more as she cums a few times until she stops as she laying on her bed with her pussy leaking out so much juice as she says to herself "I'm going take her for myself" as she goes to sleep.

Lemon over

Time skip 2 days later

It has been two days since Naruko had gone for her mission, now it just Kushina and Hinata, the reason why Hinata is there because she in fact moved in to be with Naruko, Hinata get alright with her mother, only her mother as her father is no longer around as he had passed a few years back, Haishi was a very nice man.

And what's more, Hinata's mother is in fact seeing someone, but Hinata doesn't know who it is but she doesn't push it, and right now she sitting across the table as she eating breakfast and doesn't notice that Kushina is giving her looks.

Kushina wants Hinata now, with one movement of her feet, she activied a lock down seal on the house, Hinata does not know what is happening at all, as Kushina ask "so Hinata, I been wondering, how big is Naruko?", Hinata is caught off guard by that.

She isn't sure why as she looks at Kushina as she answers "she's um 19 inchs, why?", Kushina smirks, as she says as she gets up from her seat "oh I have my reasons" Hinata notices as she says "w-what are you doing?" Hinata gets up and backs away from Kushina as the red hair uzumaki woman keeps walking up to Hinata.

This went on until Hinata is back against the wall and Kushina is now in front of her as she says "do you wish to know Hinata?" Hinata is scared, "w-why?" Hinata asked, Kushina answers by kissing Hinata on the spot, Hinata's eyes widen then by instinct she hits Kushina with a Jūken strike, Kushina falls to the floor and Hinata runs but after ten to twelve minutes Kushina gets back up.

And goes looking for hinata, while Hinata is hidden within Naruko's room as she thinking 'w-what's gotten into her?!' she is hoping that she is not found at all while thinking of what is going on with Kushina 'I hope this stops soon', unfortunately, it seemed fate isn't on her side as the door opens up as it turns out hinata was hiding in the closet as hinata sees Kushina as the red hair milf say "found you" as she smiles.

Hinata screams.

A few minutes later

Kushina's room

Hinata is thrown onto Kushina's bed as her clothes are gone as her breasts bounce, but Hinata right away get up and about to use juken again but she doesn't feel her chakra, Kushina smirks "You got lucky the first time but I remembered your clan's techniques, so I place a chakra blocker seal on you" as she removed her own clothes, Hinata is now scared even more and reaches for something under the bed but it is not there, as she says "n no!"

She soon felt hands grabbing her and soon enough she gets pinned by Kushina as whom is top of Hinata as she says "for the next three weeks you are MINE" as Hinata says "n-no!" as she looked very scared.

20 minutes later

Lemon starts

Kushina is licking Hinata's pussy while holding the Hyuga girl's lower half upward while keeping Hinata's legs spread, "Stop this right now you stupid bitch I am your Daughter's girlfriend" said Hinata as she trying hold back her moans while a part of her saying in her mind 'h-her licking skills a-are b-bit bitter t-then Naruko's' as Kushina is eating out of Hinata's pussy as she tasting the juices as it leaking out as the red hair uzumaki thinking 'this is one tasty pussy sorry Naruko but she is mine now.'

As she keeps licking Hinata's pussy more as Hinata trying her best to stop Kushina but the feeling she getting is too much as Hinata's thoughts are 'I-I c-can't f-fight it f-for l long! S-she making me feel too good! B-but I have to stay strong! For Naruko!' as her pussy is being eaten by Kushina as the red hair milf licking Hinata's pussy more as it going inside of it.

Hinata gets her eyes widen as she no longer holding back her moans as it feels amazing as sweat forms on her body, Hinata is ready to kick Kushina but her body isn't listening to her as Kushina keeps licking the inside of Hinata's pussy.

After 10 minutes, Kushina makes Hinata cum on the spot as Hinata squirts out so much juice which she never felt like this before, Hinata wants Naruko back Now as she still squirting and Kushina had remove herself from Hinata's pussy as she getting hit by the juices with her mouth wide open, once Hinata stop, Kushina licks her lips for the leftover juice.

Kushina says while still holding Hinata in place "That tasted good" as Hinata is panting as she says in between "y-you won't g-get a-away w-with this" Kushina says "I think I will as I have three weeks maybe even longer to fuck you stupid" as Hinata says "i-if you did, i-it won't happen since Naruko h-had ruined me! There!"

Kushina smirks as she rise up, do the hand signs that Hinata is familiar with, soon enough as Kushina finished, and 'poof!' as soon she sees a cock thats bigger and thicker than Naruko's 19 inch cock as she sees a towering 23 itch cock as it far thicker as well, Hinata says with her eyes widen "N-NO!"

3 minutes later

Kushina is moaning loudly as she moved her cock between Hinata's gigantic breasts "You fucking bitch you are trying to destroy my relationship with Naruko" says Hinata with her face being by the tip of Kushina's cock as Kushina says "Oh If it gets me you that is fine" as she thrusts her cock more in between Hinata's wonderful breasts are their soft to the touch.

Hinata wants no more then bite onto Kushina's cock as the tip of Kushina's cock is hitting against her face, Kushina says while thrust her cock more "your breasts are out of this world~" as Hinata says "y you f fucking b bitch" as she feels more of Kushina's cock as the Milf says "why not use your mouth for something else!" as she shoves her cock into Hinata's mouth, Hinata is shock as she wants to bite it but yet she won't, as soon enough Kushina being face fucking Hinata as Kushina moaning loudly as she says "your mouth feels so good! It so warm and tight on my cock!" as she going wild with Hinata's mouth.

Hinata giving Kushina death glares as she feels more of Kushina's cock while wishing for Naruko to return.

An hour later

Hinata is on the bed with a face full of very thick cum from Kushina who had cum so much onto Hinata, as Kushina is panting with her cock leaking a bit as some is hanging by the tip, Kushina says "that felt amazing, now for the main part~" as she moved her hand to her back and place it on Hinata's which makes the Hyuga girl moans up that as she starts moving while Kushina is rubbing her pussy as she feels how wet it is.

Hinata moans out "y-you bitch!" as she is trying to fight it off while Kushina rubbing Hinata's wet pussy more but then she began fingering her and Hinata moans louder as she trying shake Kushina off of her as Kushina "such wonderful reaction~ I love it" as she still on Hinata's stomach as she keep fingering Hinata's pussy.

After a few minutes, Kushina is now off of Hianta who in watch is laying on the bed as her pussy is twitching while letting juices as Kushina is licking her fingers as it covered in Hinata's juices.

Kushina says "so delicious, now you are ready for me~" as she looks at Hinata as the Hyuga girl says "y-you w-won't dare!" then soon enough, Kushina set herself into position while spreading Hinata's legs apart, Kushina is just amazed of how flexible Hinata is, Kushina has her cock against Hinata's pussy.

Hinata says while trying stop Kushina "no stop!" but her words fall upon deaf ears as Kushina right away thrusts her cock into Hinata's pussy as Kushina lets out a big moan with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Hinata screams like never before as she shouts out "your too big!" with her eyes widen open.

Kushina says "your so tight~ no wonder Naruko fucks you for hours non stop! But your mine now!" as she starts thrusting into Hinata's pussy as Hinata couldn't hold her screams as she feels Kushina's cock in her as she thinking 'I will kill this bitch I don't care if she is Naruko's mother.'

Kushina thrusts her cock more with Hinata screams louder as there's a burg on Hinata's cock as it look like Kushina's cock, as Hinata screams louder while her breasts bouncing as Kushina thrust her cock faster while holding Hinata's legs as Kushina says "I just want to fuck this pussy of yours everyday!" as Hinata screams out "no!" as their rocking the bed.

20 minutes later

Hinata is on her knees with her arms being used as pulls by Kushina who wildy thrust her cock into Hinata's pussy as Hinata shouting out "YOU fucking bitch get that cock out of my pussy now" as a bit of her head is front of her face as she screams more as her whole body is covered in sweat, the same goes for Kushina as the red hair milf says "no way! Your pussy is too amazing! I won't stop!" as she thrusts her cock into Hinata's pussy with the Hyuga girl screams louder with her breasts bouncing more.

While her plump ass is jigging for each time it hits against Kushina, as Kushina bucking her hips faster then before as she fucking Hinata's pussy even more, Hinata is planning on killing Kushina, when she free from Kushina's Hold.

But however.

Three hours later

Both Kushina and Hinata are laying on their sides with Kushina holding onto right leg as it hanging in the air, thrust her cock deeply into Hinata's pussy as both kissing each other, a more intense kiss with tongue action between the two, Hinata seems to have forgotten Naruko, well not forget, more like buried, as for now she kissed Kushina more, then the two stop the two break off the kiss as Kushina licks Hinata's neck as the Hyuga girl says "More fuck me more Kushina baby~" as she screams loudly.

Kushina stops thrusting her cock as she changes position which now having Hinata on her lap and resumes thrust into her as Kushina says "Oh you know it Hinata" and begin sucking of Hinata's left nipple while thrusts her cock more, Hinata is moaning loudly as she feeling more of Kushina's gigantic cock moving inside of her pussy.

As she shouts out "Yes suck my nipple",Kushina does so as she stretches her breast a bit then lets it go to watch it bounces and sucks onti again all the while she fucking the Hyuga girl more, Hinata is enjoying Kushina doing this.

Kushina lets go of Hinata's right nipple, then she kisses Hinata which resulted pushing the Hyuga girl onto her back on the bed, with her legs hanging in the air while Kushina thrust her cock into the white eye's pussy with no mercy while their making out wildly while saying each other in between kisses "your body is amazing" says Kushina as she kisses Hinata and Hinata says "It is all for you Kushina~" as their kiss more then "I just can't wait fuck you even more" said Kushina as their went back it again as Hinata says "Yes please keep fucking me until the end of time" as their kiss each other again but with lot of tongue action.

"Oh your horny for me don't you busty Hyuga girl~" said Kushina as she kissing her more and Hinata answer upon that "DAMN right I am", they kiss again, Kushina says "good, now enough talking" and Hinata says "About fucking time" as their stop talking and just went full on make out while Kushina hammering her cock into Hinata's pussy while their breasts are against each other.

Later at the Kitchen

Hinata sit onto the counter and spread her legs as she giving Kushina a sign of 'come here~' Kushina does and is ready to fuck Hinata again as she screams once again as she feels Kushina's cock back in her pussy as the Uzumaki milf fucking her Hyuga girl wild like as Kushina kisses deeply and Hinata kisses back, Hinata is enjoying the fucking Kushina is giving her as their bodies are covered in so much sweat.

Then Kushina breaks off the kiss as she cums deeply inside of Hinata as the white eye shout with her eyes rolling upward "Oh yes fill my pussy up" as Kushina moaning loudly as she cumming into Hinata's pussy, filling her up with it.

A bit later

Hinata is bent of the dining table, as Kushina is pouring lube onto between her cock and Hinata's ass, Hinata is shivering, once the bottle is empty, Kushina places her cock in between of Hinata's plump ass cheeks as Hinata said "Put it in please Kushina~", but then her ass gets smack, making Hinata moan loudly as Kushina says "You will get it but be patient " as she slowly moving her cock in between Hinata's ass cheeks "but for first, I want you beg me to fuck your ass~" said Kushina.

"Please kushina fuck my ass it is yours to fuck please" Hinata begged but Kushina says "sorry but you have to call me by the nickname you give me~"

"Red Lover please fuck my ass" said Hinata as Kushina called Red Lover, by Hinata, says "That is better", she readjust her as she has the tip against Hinata's asshole as The Hyuga girls could already feel Kushina's gigantic thick cock in her already, Hinata screams loudly by Kushina slams her cock into her ass with no mercy as her scream could be heard in the whole house, luckly Kushina had place sound blockers on the whole house so that no one could hear them from outside.

Kushina wildly thrusts her cock into Hinata's ass, even with the lube, Hinata's ass is too tight for her cock as Red Lover moans out "Oh shit your ass is so fucking tight!" as Hinata shouts with her eyes rolling upward "All for you!" as Kushina has her hands place onto Hinata's ass cheeks as she wildly thrust her cock into the Hyuga girl's ass as it jiggies for each time it hit against Kusina's hips.

As each minute passes, Hinata's legs are slowly rising up while Kushina fucking her ass as Red Lover doing it faster and harder, Hinata is moaning like no tomorrow as she feels more of Kushina's cock thrust into her ass.

A few minutes later, Hinata is now back against the wall, with Kushina holding onto her legs as their upward as The Uzumaki milf is hammering her cock into Hinata's still tight ass as both of their faces very close to each other until their begin licking each others tongues, Kushina feels Hinata grab her breast as their begin kissing each other.

Kushina break up the kiss as she says "that's it, fondle my breasts more, you know you want to~" as she moans as she feels Hinata's hands on her beast as she does so, while Kushina thrusts her cock more into Hinata's ass.

2 hour laters

Both Kushina and Hinata are in the living room, Kushina had dismissed her cock and right now both of them are locked in 69 position with Kushina on top of Hinata as their licking each other with no signs of stopping even if their were cum, they will keep at it, they are both moaning loudly as their eating each other's pussy as their laying on the floor of the living room.

Hinata has her hands on Kushina's ass while Kushina is holding on her thick legs as both licking more and more like their are in trance of not wanting to stop licking each other's pussies, while Kushina is thinking 'this is one slutty hyuga, no wonder Naruko fucks her everyday but too bad she's mine now~' while Hinata thinking 'I belong to Kushina ohh~ I can't wait for what else she will do to me~' as both of them keep on licking.

Before long, their lighty change from Kushina being top to bottom, as their resume doing the 69 position, as their moaning loudly while, their keep this up until 3 hours later.

As their take this to the indoor pool, because Hinata has a new bikini for Kushina to see.

A few minutes

Kushina is waiting for Hinata to get ready as she has a new cock on her as it the same size from before as she laying down, Hinata is wearing a purple bikini and it is a little too small for her as she walks up to Kushina as she says "I'm ready~" with a blush on her as she stared at Kuhina's cock as it throbbing, Kushina licks her lips and says "Get over here now", Hinata says "yes~" as she gets on top of Kushina and whom is holding onto her close.

Kushina says "you look so damn sexy with them~" Hinata giggles and says "All for you" and their once again share an intense lustful kiss, Kushina grabs Hinata's ass with their breasts against each other.

It didn't take long for them to start as Hinata on her cock as she gives Kushina a titfuck with her bikini top still on, "Oh your breasts are so wonderful! I might have to have you go without a bra" said Kushina as she moaned loudly as she just loves the softness of Hinata's breasts as their are a class of their own, Hinata keeps going and gives Kushina a seductive smile as she gives a kiss on the tip of Kushina's cock followed by a lick, Kushina is moaning loudly as Kushina says "Oh yes lick my cock like you are suppose to, a horny Hyuga girl who loves Uzumaki cocks"

Hinata keeps going then takes Kushina's cock into her mouth and Kushina moans very loud as she says "I can't take it anymore!" as she stops Hinata.

Soon enough, Hinata is on her back with her legs spread, and Kushina on top of her as she hammering down her cock into Hinata's pussy with bottom part of the binkin hanging onto Hinata's left leg as Hinata shouts out "Yes fuck me more please" with the top binkin sitll on her breasts as it bouncing long with her massive melons as Kushina says "This is where you belong as my fucking slutty hyuga woman your mine" as she hamming her cock to go faster as it thrusted hard into Hinata's pussy as juices flying off from Hinata's pussy.

Hinata is now in ballerina position with Kushina behind her as both of them kissing each other, Hinata has so much cum in her ass and pussy but Kushina is just adding more to it as Kushina says "don't worry I had place protecting Jutsu, so you won't get pregnant anytime soon" Hinata is happy as their keep on going.

An hour later

Kushina and Hinata are now doing the mating press position with Kushina showing no mercy on Hinata as Hinata shout out with her eyes rolling upward "Yes fuck me more fuck your horny hyuga" as Kushina thrust her cock more into Hinata's pussy and when the hyuga girl said that, Kusina cum right away as the Uzumaki milf shouts "take my lastest load!" with Hinata screams as she feels Kushina's cum in her.

A bit after that

Kushina's room

Kushina is laying on her back against her bed as she watched Hinata riding her cock as her bikini is laying on the floor as Hinata screaming loud as she can as she moved her hips like crazy as the sweat on her is coming off as her hair flying around, as she keeps saying "Kushina" over and over again, Kushina is smiling as she plans to fuck her all the three weeks while Naruko is gone.

The next day

Kushina woke up as she sees that Hinata isn't in bed, so she get up and look for her, Kushina finds her in the kitchen without clothes but only wearing an apron, and she hasn't notice Kushina, and what's more, Kushina sees hinata like this, well she can tell the hyuga girl is begging for it, which is why her cock is already harden up and ready to go.

Meanwhile at a Love Hotel

A woman with long blue hair with white eyes like Hinata but older as she is Hitomi, aka Hinata's mother, and right now, she is screaming as she is being fucked by a massive cock of her lover who has blow like hairstyle, cold blue eyes, her name is Samui and rigth now she is fucking Hitomi's pussy like no tomorrow.

How this came to be? Well, it happened a year ago, as Hitomi met Samui, they talk of course, or is what Hitomi had thought but turns out, Samui is on mission, given by her village, to seduce and make hitomi have her child in which they did with Samui giving Hitomi a pill that makes one sex drive go crazy and they had a month long, day after day, crazy amount of hours of sex.

And after that, both of them had fallen for each other, so Samui forget her mission and village and stayed with Hitomi, and since then, their were like love birds.

And right now, Hitomi with her massive L cup breasts bouncing as she on all fours with Samui thrust her cock behind as Hitomi shouts out "Yes fuck me please keep fucking your slutty hyuga milf! I belong to you Samui my love" as Samui with her triple K breasts bouncing wildly as she thrust into Hitomi's pussy like crazy as she says "as I belong to you! You damn horny hyuga milf!"

Samui keeps fucking Hitomi as they are enjoying this as Hitomi was fucked so well by Samui before that she now is Samui's woman, Samui's own peronal bitch, Hitomi shouts out "I-I'm g-going to cum!" Samui says "So am I my milf your pussy and womb is MINE!" they both cum and Samui fills up her womb even more as both scream together.

A bit after, Samui is laying on the heart shape bed as Hitomi licking Samui's cock light as their talk for a bit, "should we tell your daughters that we are together?" said Samui, Hitomi says "Yes we should I have left them in the dark for far too long. I am glad I found you my Futa lover, even though you did drug and impregnate me"

Samui says "Sorry about that but I think I will try for the second one of getting my slutty milf pregnant" with Hitomi looks at her as she places her finger on the tip of Samui's cock and begins rubbing onto it, "I would like that, my dear now I hope you can keep going."

Samui says "Get your sexy ass on my cock and I will keep fucking you and plus you know how much I go on, after all remeber that mouth long sex we gone through~"

Hitomi says "Oh I do remember that and I enjoyed it." Then she gives Samui's cock a kiss and Samui moans upon that.

Both went on many rounds of sex.

Back at Uzumaki house

Kushina is fucking Hinata who is holding onto the kitchen table as she thrust her cock right in Hinata's pussy while the Hyuga girl still wearing the apron as the hyuga girl shouts out "Yes fuck me more please" as Kushina grabs Hinata's breasts while thrust into her pussy as Kushina says "Oh I will my Hyuga slut this is your life, now take my load!" as she thrusts faster, faster with Hinata scream until Kushina cums deeply inside of Hinata with Hinata shouting out "Yes I belong to this Uzumaki cock!"

Time skip

The day before Naruko returns

Hinata is moaning loudly as Kushina is fucking her full nelson as Kushina says "no matter how time we fuck! Your still tight!" as she thrusts into Hinata's pussy, Hinata is moaning loudly as hell as Kushina's cock thrust into Hinata's pussy as there so much juices flowing out of there as Kushina "its like you are made for sex!" as she fucks Hinata more.

Hinata just keeps moaning then Kushina takes out her cock from Hinata's pussy and dismissed it as she lets go of Hinata and says "let's do our favorite position~" with Hinata says "yes~", soon enough, their got into 69 poition with Kushina and Hinata eating out of each other as their moaning loudly, They love 69 very much, as Hinata licking the deepest part of Kushina's pussy and the same goes for Kushina, as Kushina says in between licks "Oh I love this pussy so much" as she licks Hinata's pussy even more.

Hinata moaning loudly as she licking the Uzumaki's pussy more, while shaking Kushina's ass as she holding on to them, Hinata is enjoying this so much, but yet she feel like she forgetting something but she doesn't know what or remember.

After 3 hours of 69ing, both Kushina and Hinata are now in Naruko's bedroom which Hinata doesn't have a reaction to this because she too focused on Kushina and is sucking Kushina's cock, Kushina moaning loudly as she says "yes suck it more Hinata~" Hinata just keeps doing it.

Time skip a day later, around noon

Kushina is on top of Hinata as she hammering her cock into HInata's pussy as both of them are in front facing the door as their keep going until the door opens up and behind it is Naruko.

Lemon/flashback over

They are scared as Naruko is unleashing a shit ton of killer intent and even the Kyuubi's, "so what is going on here? Huh?!." she demands an answer, which Hinata gives Naruko the answers as she says that she wasn't herself because of what Kushina did to her, and she asks for forgiving, which Naruko answer that she will but just not now, as she told Hinata to leave the room so that she could talk to Kushina, alone.

Hinata nods and walks out as she tear a bit as she couldn't believe that she allowed herself to let Kushina do her.

So now, both mother and Daughter are alone, Naruko starts yelling/ranting toward Kushina, "Mother what the fuck were you thinking Hinata is my girlfriend and yet you fucked her for three weeks straight! I trusted you to watch her not watch her being fucked by your futa Jutsu! If you wanted a lover you could have gone out and gotten yourself one but you forced yourself on my girlfriend!"

Kushina then begin to cry as she tells Naruko, that she was lonely, sure she could have but with both her and Hinata alreays screaming during sex, she just couldn't held it, as she had times take a peak of them doing it, and would fantous herself doing Hinata and so on, which her frustatious and loneliess drive her do that to Hinata and Naruko.

"Then you should have gone out and gotten yourself a fucking girlfriend MOTHER!" when Naruko says that it hurts Kushina more, with that, Naruko walks out, and both Kushina and Hinata won't see Naruko, for a week in which Kushina and Hinata would avoid each other during that time.

A week later

Naruko is sitting on a seat in the living room. Naruko still has an angered look as her _Mother_ broke her trust, as for Hinata, she couldn't look at Naruko in the eyes without feeling guilty, Kushina feels even worse than hinata, Naruko says "Hinata, I forgive you" but Hinata still feels guilty.

Naruko says "but my mother however" Kushina is looking down in shame, as Naruko keeps talking "You broke my trust you want forgiveness earn it" Kushina "I will do anything if that's the case" Naruko says "come here.", Kushina gets up and walks up to Naruko, then her daughter says "Put this in your ass and pussy now" She hands her vibrators, Kushina is bit lost, so she asks "w-why?" Naruko gives her a look that says "Don't question me right now.", Kushina doesn't say anything as she takes off her skirt and panties, once their off, Kushina then places both Vibrators into her pussy and ass which she moans doing this.

Naruko then turns them up to high and Kushina falls to her knees as they are very powerful. "Now I have plans for you and it does not involve you getting a cock oh no something else. Hinata and I will be fucking you stupid." Naruko then removes her bottom and has her cock at Kushina's mouth and it has gotten bigger "Start sucking!" as Kushina is shocked to see that Naruko turn her 19 inch cock to 23 inch, the same size she did with Hinata.

Kushina gets on her knees then takes Naruko's cock into her mouth, Naruko looks at Hinata and says "come here hinata.", Hinata does so.

Lemon starts

Hinata has come over and is pulled down and Naruko kisses her on the lips and her eyes widen, and she gives in to Naruko as she kissed back, Naruko thinks 'I'm beginning to think she just can't resist the Uzumaki charm' Kushina is still bobbing her head on Naruko's cock and then finds Naruko's hand on her head and is forcing her to take more of Naruko's cock into her mouth as Kushina's eyes widen as both Naruko and Hinata making out, with their tongues licking each other.

Kushina has never taken a cock as big as her daughter's, as Naruko says "now, take off your clothes Hinata" Hinata nods and removes her clothes and Naruko smirks.

A few minutes, Naruko laying on her back with Hinata sitting on her face as Naruko eating out her pussy while Kushina is still sucking her daughter's cock, Kushina is not even allowed to have Naruko's cock out of her mouth as Hinata moaning loudly as she moans out "P-Please N-Naruko I-I need you to fuck me please" as she moaning louder as her juices is overflowing out of her pussy and Naruko is licking all of it.

Naruko stops and then creates shadow clones, Naruko, the real one, says "follow my clone to the bedroom" The clones grab Hinata and carry her to the bedroom, Naruko looks at her mother and says "well mother you are good but you need practice to take a cock my size" as Kushina looks up at Naruko as she keeps sucking more of Naruko's cock.

Meanwhile in Naruko's bedroom

Hinata is being gangbanged by the clones while Hinata has her eyes rolling upward as she thinking 'Oh how I have missed this I really am Naruko's bitch' as she feels more so many cocks in her, two in her ass, one her pussy, one on each of her hands and three in her mouth, while the clones are having their way with Hinata.

"Damn this bitch is so fucking tight I wonder if her sister is the same way" said one of the clones as their fucking Hinata even more.

Back at the living room

Kushina is whimpering as a ballgag is in her mouth and arms tied behind her back and Naruko's cock is at her pussy "I hope your ready bitch as I have more plans for you" as she slams her cock into Kushina's pussy which she screams with the gag in her mouth, Naruko is fucking her mother like no tomorrow and is not letting up.

Naruko with each thrust she makes "this is for what you did to Hinata for three weeks!" Kushina's eyes widen and figures out Naruko is trying to break her mind and break her into an obedient milf lover, as Naruko thrusts her cock more into her mother's pussy.

Kushina has some tears in her eyes knowing that she brought this on herself.

3 hours later

Kushina is forced to use her hands to walk as Naruko is fucking her pussy and they head to Naruko's room seeing Hinata is being fucked like a slutty hyuga, who is screaming out "yes fuck your slutty hyuga more please this is the Uzumaki cock I belong to" as she on top of a clone as it the only one.

Naruko says while thrusts her cock into her mother's pussy more "you see mother Hinata has accepted this and soon so shall you as well. I even know that you have weak points." to prove it Naruko's cock hits Kushina's womb, Kushina screams louder as she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust into her.

Kushina is moaning into the gag, as Naruko fucks her, harder, harder for each passing sec.

3 days later

Kushina is moaning loudly "Yes Naruko fuck your naughty slutty milf of a mother please My pussy and ass are yours to fuck whenever you want" as she bent over her bed as Naruko thrusts her cock into her pussy while holding onto Kushina's ass, Naruko smirks "Good Hinata use the futa Jutsu as we are going to spitroast my mother" said, Hinata nods as she do the handsigns which she learnd from watching both Naruko and kushina doing it.

But unlike Naruko and Kushina, she doesn't know how change to size, as an 18 and half cock form on Hinata, and the Hyuga girl gets in front of Kushina and thrusts her cock into Kushina's mouth. Kushina is enjoying that her daughter and future Daughter in law is doing this to her.

Time skip two days later

A girl with long brown hair, white eyes as she wearing yellow and orange kimoto, she is Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's little sister by three years, as she planning to visit her sister, she knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer as she thinking 'I wonder how she would react if I tell her about our mom's relationship with that woman from Kumo?' Hanabi knocks on the door again, hoping to get an answer.

Which she did as she sees the door opening as Hanabi "hi! Its me Hanabi!" said as she sees the door fully opens up and soon sees a naked and sweaty Naruko with her cock still hard, Hanabi blushing very bad as she sees Naruko like this as Naruko says "Oh what have we here another woman to join well who am I to complain." Before Hanabi could move she was pulled into the house and the door closed.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga mansion

A woman with long black and black eyes as she wearing her housewife clothes, as she inside of the mansion as it empty as she thinking 'well this is odd, where is everyone?' as the woman is looking around as she wondering where is everyone, what's more, her name is MIkoto Uchiha, and she here to see Hitomi.

Then she hears something "OH!" she runs to where the noise came from down the hallway, so she decides to follow the sound.

Mikoto follows it and finds Hitomi's master bedroom, as she opens the door and what she sees is Hitomi on Samui's lap as the Hyuga milf riding Samui's 20 inch cock like crazy, with other Hyuga woman going by the name of Natsu and she is licking the cock and both are enjoying Samui's cock so much.

Mikoto is in shock by this as she says "w-what the hell is going on!" Hitomi answers "I am getting fucked by my lover and I think you need a new lover please Join us Mikoto" as she screams more as she feels Samui smacks her plump ass, Mikoto is nervous as all hell as she looked at them as their going at it like crazy.

MIkoto couldn't take it anymore as she rips her clothes apart, letting her K cup breasts bounce and rush inside and closes the door.

Back at the Uzumaki house

Living room

Naruko is fucking Hanabi in missionary position with her legs hanging in the air as Hanabi's pussy is leaking out so much jucies and whats more, there's a dry up line of blood from her pussy, "Stop it please stop this! Please do not like this! I-I was saving myself!" Hanabi shouted as she tearing a bit as she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust into her pussy.

Naruko says "Oh yes for me turning you into my cock loving slut like your sister and my mother!" as across from them, both Hinata and Kushina are in 69 position as their licking each other's Naruko's cum filled pussy, Hanabi is scared as she will be like them but that quickly left her mind as she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust deeper into her pussy.

An hour later

Hanabi is now on Naruko's lap as their sitting on the couch as Naruko is making Hanabi bouncing onto her cock with her hands on Hanabi's hips, while both Hinata and Kushina are watching as Naruko says "while I'm busy fucking this busty Hyuga, why not you two have fun with each other, mm you will fuck her" she looks at her mother.

Kushina just nods as she gets up and makes a cock appear, Hinata drools as she says "a-are you sure Naru-chan?" as she feels Kushina's cock against her cock, Naruko looks at her mother and says "yes, I'm sure, so enjoy each other and mom, you have my permission to impregnate Hinata as I'm planning to do the same with Miss Busty Hyuga girl" as Hanabi shouts as she hears that "no! P-please don't!" as she is being made to bounce on Naruko's cock more.

Like that, Hinata and Kushina went off toward a room, Naruko by herself as she having her way with Hanabi even more as she slowly making Hanabi fallen for her, as Naruko's cock going in and out of Hanabi's pussy as Hanabi begging Naruko to stop but Naruko won't listen.

2 hours later

"Please more fuck me more! Get me pregnant" Hanabi Shouted as she bent over the kitchen counter as Naruko wildly thrust her cock into Hanabi's pussy like there is no tomorrow while Naruko is wondering how her two ther women are doing?

With Kushina and Hinata

Kushina is thrusting into Hinata as they are in missionary position as their completely lost it as their go it more and more.

At the Hyuga mansion

Samui is licking Hitomi's pussy more and more while Mikoto is riding Samui's cock like crazy as she shouting out "please! Get me pregnant! I want a child to be truly proud of! My 2nd son is the worst!" samui thinks 'No fucking duh that brat demanding I fuck him and now I have his mother on my cock. I wonder what he would say to that' as she licking more of Hitomi's pussy as Hitomi moaning loudly as she moaned out "Yes give me more children please! Lick it my pussy and my body are all yours Samui."

Lemon over

And so at both places, continuing on for who knows how long, until two months their finished stop and all of them ended up pregnant.

Time skip 6 months later

Hinata finally learn about Samui and Hitomi and their relationship, at first, Hinata is a bit surprised by this but then she got over and welcomes Samui to the family, since after all The blonde Kumo woman gotten her mother pregnant after all, so right now she at her old home of the Hyuga mansion, as her and the others are about 8 months and the babies will be born soon.

Hinata who is having tea with her mother and her new soon to be step-mother as she rubbing her stomach can't wait to see her bundle of joy, "Oh, it is nice to meet you Samui really I was a little surprised to know mom fell in love with someone from Kumo", both Hitomi and Samui thinking 'we definitely ain't telling her how we really met' as she they see Hinata drinking her tea.

"I'm just glad that you alright with Samui and I being engaged" said Hitomi, Samui agrees and then Overprotective Daughter Hinata comes out as she says "I am, because if she had run away after getting you pregnant, I would track her down, beat her a bloody pulp and drag her back here and make her take responsibility" as she drinks more of her tea.

Samui sweat drips as she thinking 'she kinda scares me' Samui then shivers as Hitomi is secretly stroking her cock and Samui stops it by grabbing Hitomi's ass sending a message to knock it off or she will be punished but most so to impress her soon to be step daughter.

"Anyway, me and Naru-chan are getting better along with Kushina so much now" said Hinata, they nod and they wonder where Mikoto is now along with Natsu, their think on that later, "that reminds me, how is Hanabi now that she lives with you three?" said Hitomi as she knows the full story of what happened.

"Happy and how can I put this Horny as well." said Hinata and Hitomi says "Oh yes the Hormonal imbalance of pregnancy it is normal for a pregnant woman to go through that Hinata.", as Hinata says "oh you have no idea! Plus I know no idea whose baby I have in belly because my mind was screwed at the time, so we will wait and see"

Hitomi says "well there is a chance that you would have twins after all on your father's side there has been a lot of times of twins though our clan's history after all" as Hinata thinks on it as she can see twins with one blonde hair and the other red hair, "might be, but we will wait and see, Oh that reminds me, mom, would you like to know a jutsu?"

Hitomi thinks then shakes her head "Thank you but no. I am happy with how my love life is Hinata" as Hinata "oh okay, but if you change your mind, let me know and also I should get going" said, before she gets up, Samui right away gets on her feet and helps out Hinata, after all she is 8 months pregent, Hinata says "thank you..m-mom" as she isn't sure if she should or not to call Samui that.

Samui smiles and says "your welcome now get back to your family.'' Hinata smiles and nods as she heads home, and Samui sits back next to Hitomi as she wraps her arm around her and says "you know, as soon the baby comes as well rest up, oh I'm planning to put another one in you~"

Hitomi shivers and says "But I am horny now and the seal on me protects the baby Samui~" as Samui says "oh I know I want to too but the doctor said there's a chance the baby might come earlier than expected, we can't risk it" as Hitomi pouts a bit as she says "Fine but help me with the milk my back is killing me more than normal", Samui say "Oh that I can do~" as she removes Hitomi's top.

At the Uzumaki house

Hinata returns home to see Kushina is trying to pleasure herself but Naruko is stopping her, as Naruko says "you have to wait until the baby comes" as Kushina whines a bit "But sweetie I want to be fucked now!" she whines more as Naruko says "until all of this is over, I promised to bang you until you can't walk normal for months" Kushina whines and Naruko asks in her head 'Did dad ever have to deal with this?' as Hinata giggles as she then hears her sister Hanabi saying "I want to be fucked NOW" from another room.

Naruko is thinking of how much she going to fuck them when the time comes

Time skip 18 years later

"Get your butts up now or you will have to make your own breakfasts!" Shouts a woman with long blonde as she takes it on a long pony talk, as she wearing her Jounin uniform, as she is Naruko Uzumaki, but older now as she sees only one of her children come which is her only son, Boruto Uzumaki as he is 17 "Two of my sisters will not be joining us." said.

Naruko is thinking as she say "oh right those two ask me last night if they could have sex with Hinata since they wanted her as their first", Boruto has a nervous look on him as he ask "can I a-as well?"

"Not on your life Boruto I am not into men. Keep dreaming unless you mean Hinata or Hanabi? Because I don't know you been very bratty with me" said Naruko, as Boruto drops his head as he says "d-damn it" as he knows why, he has always been a brat to his mother Naruko as he is the son of Hinata and Naruko, "yeah, so go eat up" Boruto goes to the table as Kushina is serving up pancakes "oh and also we really need to talk about your odd relationship toward Sakura's daugther" Boruto blushes and Kushina keeps making pancakes and she is pregnant again she is five months.

Then Naruko hears a whisper of a voice to her ear "oh you mean the girl that you slept with last week?" and Naruko whispers back "Indeed my firecracker but I don't know if I should tell him or not"

Hanabi snorts and says "Don't tell him I have seen how big he is nothing to write home about at all" as Naruko looks at her and says, "How do you know that? And also he's a uzumaki"

Hanabi says "Girls Like to gossip Naruko and I have seen him in the shower. He is a runt among our kids", as Kushina gives Boruto the pancakes as she says "here you go Boruto, and also I give you extra little boru, after all you need th-"

She is cut off by the other kids charging into the kitchen "Pancakes!" they shout as Boruto is thinking 'sigh sucks to be the only guy in the house' as he eats his pancakes.

Meanwhile in one of the bedrooms

Semi Lemon

Hinata is being spitroasted by Himawari and Mito as their moaning loudly, as Himwari as she has the same hair color as Hinata's, after all she is Hinata's daughter, and her breasts are Double j, and her twin sister, Mito as she has Red hair, oddly enough, she is Kushina's daughter and Hinata give birth to her along with Himawari.

And right now their fucking their mother since last night, Hinata's triple k breasts are jiggling as she moaning onto Mito's cock while her pussy being hammered by Himawari, "Shit moms pussy is still so fucking tight!" Shouts Himawari as she thrusts her cock more into Hinata's pussy which Hinata's now much bigger and plumer ass jiggles, and Mito says "You should really try her mouth sis" as she thrust her cock into Hinata's mouth more while HInata is thinking 'Kushina Naruko these two take after you so much I hope you both get to fuck them' as she being fuck in sides by her daugthers.

Lemon over

Naruko is having breakfast as well and is talking to Kushina, as Kushina "so Hinata, Himawari and Mito ain't joining us for breakfast? Oh well, I'm sure their will maybe lunch or dinner" said as she eating pancakes, Kushina agrees they take after Kushina and Naruko, Naruko says "anyway, do you need me to go with you for the check up on the baby?" as she drinking her coffee, and Kushina shakes her head "Not really." The kids are all done and went to do their own things, now it just Naruko, Kushina, Hanabi as well Hinata with the twins, but within a few minutes, there's a knock on the door and Hanabi answers it.

It is Sarada, she has short black hair, red glasses, as she wearing clothes that fit too tight because of her Double I breasts and plump ass, as she is shaking along with a blush as she says "i-is M-Mrs U-Uzumaki? H-here?" Hanabi says "In the kitchen and also shouldn't you meet up with Boruto and yo-" she was cut off when Sarada walks by while saying her sorry as well to Hanabi.

She finds the kitchen and Naruko as well, Naruko notice her walking up to them as she says "oh hello Sarada" Sarada is very nervous as she rubbed her legs together as she says "N-Naruko c-can y-you f-fuck me a-again" in whipsered tone, Naruko says "come again?" as she did hear her but she likes to tease, Sarada blush brighten "Could you fuck me again please, a-after w-what you d-did to me, I-I-I can't stop thinking about it" said louder, Naruko smirks and says "Come with me" as she gets up and hands out her hand to Sarada.

Sarada takes Naruko's hand, and Naruko takes her to the master bedroom as Hanabi says "can I join?" Naruko says "Not right now I think I will have Sarada alone first" as Hanabi says "oh I get it now, you must be tired fucking your wives huh?" as she joking, Naruko says "thats where you are wrong, I'm planing to fuck you all night long" as Hanabi blushs as she says "oh my~", Naruko as she walks up with Sarada.

Both of them walk by the bedroom that Hinata is in with her twin daugthers as their still having sex.

Lemon resumes

Bedroom

The twins are now fucking her ass and pussy together as Hinata's breasts bouncing like crazy as she telling her girls that their doing amazing as their say together "Oh we are happy that you are our first mom!" as their moaning loudly as their think that Hinata is something else while Hinata shouts "That is it keep fucking me" as she feels her daughters's cock thrust into her pussy and ass.

At the Master bedroom

Both Naruko and Sarada are making out as their clones are laying on the floor, their break off the kiss and Sarada place herself in between of Naruko's breasts which are K cups as she says "Mrs Uzumaki~" Naruko says "Oh my it seems my son is not good enough to try and give pleasure?" as Sarada says "why be with the son when I could be with the milf?" Naruko says "oh you naughty little minx you." and Naruko reaches and grabs Sarada's ass as Sarada moans then feels something long and hard against her stomach, Sarada looks and sees Naruko's 26 inch cock.

Sarada right away get on her knees and starts licking Naruko's gigantic cock, Naruko moans and says "Good Girl" as Sarada licking Naruko's cock more and more.

After a few minutes, Naruko then gets Sarada on the bed as she couldn't wait anymore as she says "I'm going fuck your brains out like I did last time" Sarada blushes then moans as Naruko thrusts her cock into her pussy as she screams loud as she can with her eyes rolling upward with her glasses on.

Naruko starts fucking the young Uchiha girl rough and hard with the girl's ass jigging for time each it hits against Naruko's hips.

Naruko is enjoying this and thinks 'I wonder how Samui is doing?' as she thrusts her cock faster, deeper into Sarada's pussy even more as she thinking her step mother in law is doing.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga Mansion

Samui and Hitomi are working on getting child number 10 as both of them are fucking like animals in heat, as Mikoto, Natsu and some more women are on the ground with cum leaking from their pussies, as Samui says "are you enjoying this my beloved wife!?" as she thrusts her cock faster into Hitomi's pussy, Hitomi screaming loudly as she shouts "yes I do! Please fuck me more! I just love your cock Samui!"

Samui says "Good as you are mine!" Samui then looks at the five new women who joined about three years ago. They are Kurenai, Tenten, Temari, Shizune and someone from Kumo this is Mabui, but for now she focused on her wife more as they want their next child.

Back at Uzumaki House

Bedroom

Hinata is still horny as her daughters have passed out and she is putting on her clothes as she says "their latest from last night and now, mm their have much to improve on, this is a good start but I'm still so horny" she walks out the room, and sees Hanabi waving to her, "hi sis, have fun with your daughters?" Hanabi ask, Hinata says "Yeah but I drained them", Hanabi looks behind Hinata and she swears she could see their souls coming out of their mouth but in pure bliss kind of way.

"Damn, like that time we team up against Yugao upon Naruko's request" said Hanabi, Hinata smirks and says "which reminds me, where is Naruko?" as Hanabi answer "oh having sex with Sarada" as Hinata says "you mean the same one that Naruko had sex with two weeks ago?" as it turns out, seem like that everyone but Boruto knows that Naruko had sex with Sarada.

Hanabi says "the very same" as she nods to that "Well they are fucking right now" as Hinata thinks on it and says "how about we do some yoga Hanabi?" as Hanabi says "alright" both went to the yoga room.

While Kushina is rested up while eating some cookies.

Back with Naruko

Naruko now has Sarada in full nelson with Sarada's eyes rolling upward with her breasts bouncing like crazy as she shouting out "Yes please more fuck me more Naruko-sama" as she feels Naruko's big and thick cock threwed into her pussy even more with her legs by her head, Naruko keeps thrust her cock into the Uchiha girl's pussy more.

Naruko says while wildly slamming her cock into Sarada's pussy "with what I did to you! And I don't know if you had set yourself for my only son! But that ain't happening as I'm going to make you pregnant with my child! Which I will have to say sorry to him!" as Sarada shouts "He is so fucking small. I was curious and looked while he was changing and he is small!" as she feels Naruko's cock even more in her.

"A-and your cock beats him h-hands down!" Shouted Sarada as she being fuck by Naruko more as The Futa Blonde Uzumaki says "Oh my it seems Boruto will always be a disappointment!" as she about to cum.

Sarada keeps screams loudly as Naruko says "for now how about you take my load you cum hungry bitch!" Sarada feels Naruko's cum filling up her womb with Sarada screams loud as she can.

A bit later

Sarada bending over the bed with Naruko moving her cock between sarada's ass cheeks, "Please Mrs Uzumaki fuck my ass please I need it" said Sarada as she shaking her ass with Naruko's cock in between her ass as Naruko says "oh such impatient girl you are~"

Naruko adjusts her cock as the tip is against the Uchiha girl's asshole, then thrusts into Sarada's ass, the Uchiha girls shouts with her eyes rolling upward "Mrs Uzumaki's cock is in my virgin ass!"

Naruko grunts and says "Damn this is one fucking tight ass" as less then her cock had went inside of Sarada's ass, Naruko is thrusting into her ass like mad as Sarada's breasts bouncing against the bed, Sarada shouts out "Yes fuck my ass more please mark it as property of Mrs. Uzumaki" as Naruko is thinking 'I think I like her calling me that then anything else for her to say' as she thrusts her cock more and more into Sarada's ass.

3 hours later

Sarada is out cold with cum leaking from her ass and pussy as she lays on the bed, but for Naruko she still wants more, so she decided to look for Hanabi. Naruko heads out and finds Hanabi in tight yoga pants and not just her, also Hinata as both are bending down.

Naruko smirks as she walks over to them, Naruko sneaks up on them and grabs their asses with both Hyuga sisters moans as their says "naruko~" as Naruko says "hello my lovely wives and Hinata how as the girls last night?"

"Oh they were good but they need more practice, but their could never out do you Naruko baby~" said Hinata, Naruko smirks and says "I think I will need to have them soon" as Hinata says "another day, for now fuck us Naruko baby~" as she gives Naruko kisses and the same goes for Hanabi.

Naruko smirks and says "Whenever I see you in yoga pants I will always fuck you both" as both keep giving her kisses.

A few minutes later

Naruko is laying on the matt with Hanabi is Naruko's cock against her face as she laying down with her yoga clothes still on as she licking Naruko's cock while Naruko has her hand on HInata's massive plump ass as she on all fours with her moaning loudly as both sisters have hearts in their eyes.

Naruko is enjoying this so much as she says "thats it Hanabi, lick the cock you love so much~" as she keeps grabbing Hinata's ass more, Hanabi keeps licking her cock even more as both of them keep going until dinner.

Time skip

Lemon over

Dinner time

Naruko is eating as everyone but Boruto, he's away on a mission, as Kushina say "I see that you have a good time?" as she eating as Sarada is blushing as she being looked at by everyone, more so by the ones who are her age and older, Naruko smiles which gives them the answer: "it was amazing as always", Kushina's third oldest giggles "Oh it seems Mama Naruko has found my friend a worthy lover to be hers" as she her is mix of red and blonde hair, as she is Ageha as Naruko notice a look on her, so she says "how about we have to a quick talk Ageha?"

Ageha just shuts up and keeps eating but both of them get up which Ageha breasts which are J cup as she and her mother are out of the dining room as she says "so what's up Mama?" as Naruko says "you want to have sex with Sarada don't you?" Ageha blushes as she looks away as she says "m-maybe", Naruko says "Then I might let you but you have to use protection" Ageha blush badly, Naruko smiles as she sees Abeha nods to that as she agrees.

Later after dinner

Naruko told Sarada that she can spend the night but still staying in Ageha's room, but there's a catch which the Uchiha girl will found out, Sarada heads to Ageha's room.

Meanwhile

Naruko has Kushina in her arms as their enjoying each other's company, then Hinata come up to them with warm tea for them, they thank Hinata for the tea as she joins them as Hinata says "you know, all this happen because of Kushina"

Kushina blushes and looks away, Naruko says "oh don't like that mom, I had forgiven you because we have a big happy family now" Kushina still looks away, Naruko turn Kushina to look at her and gives her a kiss, Kushina blushes as she kisses back.

Naruko breaks the kiss, and smiles, then she gives Hinata a kiss as well, then both Kushina and Hinata lay their heads onto Naruko's shoulders as their enjoying this, they hear a scream, as Naruko says "oh she made her move, that was fast" as she drinks her tea, Hinata and Kushina looks at her but shrugs it off and ask about it later.

Naruko smirks and knows what is going on but for now, she will be enjoying the company of the two who she loved first and married.

Then the scene moves away from them now outside of the house as the window of Ageha's room as it shows Ageha fucking Sarada who is against the window, Sarada is enjoying the fucking by the look of her.

Since then and into the future, the Uzumaki family has grown, and grown as time goes on until it fully become a clan and what's more, one day, Naruko and her wives had disappointed, and no one knows what happen to them or where would their they're gone.

But either way, the clan is back and their lived happily ever after.

The End.

—

 **D:that was good, hope you guys enjoy it, as for me, I have to wait for blaze to arrived, wonder where he is?**

 ***where Blaze and crew are at the sea of universe***

 **P:FIRE KILL THAT BEAST!**

 ***the beast screams in pain as it trying to attack the carrier as the epic battle rages on***

 ***back with Dealt***

 **Dealt:oh well *shrugs as he still laying down as he waits for blaze as he sees at the night sky as he notice some of the stars are very bright then others***

—


End file.
